The Road To National's
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: Post 4x22. With the New Directions down to ten members, it is paramount to get new additions to the glee club. Meanwhile, Sam stages an intervention, Emma and Will get used to married life and, in an unlikely twist of fate, it seems for some of the graduates home is exactly where the heart is.
1. The Morning After The Night Before

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine, nor are any of the characters. This is simply a story to pass the hiatus and have some fun with the way things could play out.

**Author Note:** Hey all - well, this is my first Glee plot. The ships are going to be canon and the plot is going to run until post Regional's. Not wanting to give too much away, I'll leave it there and go on with the story - I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1:** The Morning After the Night Before

Mrs Emma Schuester opened her eyes and rolled over. The first thing she saw was the curly head of hair on her husband's pillow.

She was his wife: he was her husband. And they were in their bed. In their home.

And the stress of the past year had floated right on out of her.

Stretching, she snuggled closer to her Will. The two of them had nothing to do: nowhere to be: nothing to worry about. It was Saturday. Glee was done for the week. Regional's had been won. For two days, they had nothing but blue skies in their life.

He reached out for her instantly as she lay closer to him. She was not sure if he was entirely awake, but he was awake enough to want her in his arms. Laughing softly, she laid her head squarely on his chest and shut her eyes and said those two words she was never going to tire of.

"We're married."

X x x

The nineteen year old dropped his bags in the door way, and all but ran through to the living room. He had been waiting two weeks for this reunion, and that had been two weeks far too long as far as he was concerned. Ever since he had got **that** phone call, he had been nothing short of elated.

But it was only now he was really able to believe the news. That the black cloud hanging over their house and family had finally evaporated.

Within seconds of entering the living room, he was locked in his step father's paternal embrace, the two of them laughing as they greeted one another.

"Good to see you, man," Burt said as he continued to embrace Finn. He did not think he had ever had such a long hug with Finn, but he knew that he had been as terrified as Carole and Kurt for the past six months.

It had been a living nightmare for all four of them. But it was over now. He was fine. He was healthy. They all were.

Finn drew back and Burt grinned at him, not quite able to hide his shock when he saw a few tears in Finn's eyes. He was however tactful enough not to mention them as Finn rubbed his eyes on his sleeve.

"You too," the younger man nodded. "I'm so glad, Burt."

"There is a lot of that going about this house."

As if to emphasis the point, it was then Carole walked into the room, her bed head still intact even if she had changed out of her pyjamas to a pair of jeans and coral top.

"I thought I heard your voice. Welcome home, baby."

It took no time at all for Finn to be locked in another set of arms, this time his mothers.

Within moments of the two of them being back together, he knew Carole was a very different woman to the one he had left when he had gone to college. He had been worried about her - he had only gone because she had insisted that he had to. He had been fully prepared to stay home and take care of Burt with him. But she had said for her that was only going to make things worse. As far as she had been concerned, they had to keep things normal.

He could return if he had too - but until that day he had to go and get educated. Having Finn and Kurt home was the last thing their parents had wanted during that dark period of their lives.

But now she was relaxed. The fear that their little make shift family was going to fall apart as soon as it had been formed had proved to be unfounded. And that was enough to turn his mother back in to the relaxed, fun loving woman they all knew.

"Missed you mom."

"Oh, sweetie, I missed you too. What time did you get up to get the coach home? Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Five thirty and no."

Finn was not usually one for getting up so early but he had been desperate to get back. He had completed his first set exams and now they were over. He was more than old enough to appreciate a little family time, which was what he had raced home for.

"Come have some now. Your brother and Sam are already in the kitchen," she said as she turned to go back to the room she had just come from.

Finn followed, Burt slapping his back as the two of them walked in Carole's wake.

"It's good to have you back, buddy."

"It's good to be back - Kurt, how you doing man?"

As soon as the two of them set eyes on one another, the brothers greeted each other with a one armed hug. In spite of the fact that they had been living apart, if anything the two of them had grown closer that year. Texts had flown between New York and Ohio constantly. And it was not only Burt's cancer the two of them had been discussing. It had been Blaine and Rachel too. They had had their hearts broken in the same city on the same night.

If they had not been bonded before that, they were for sure after.

"Much better now," Kurt admitted with a genuinely bright smile, his eyes straying to Burt.

There was a collective sigh from the Hudson-Hummel clan, as well as Sam. He had lived with them for over a year. He had had to live with Burt's illness as well.

And now, it was all behind them. Just like that...

At last...

"I should give you guys some family time," the blonde realised as he got up. He did not mind taking his coffee to his room.

"Hey, don't you dare!" Carole ordered him. "You're having breakfast with us. Family time," she rolled her eyes. "Don't you live under this roof?"

"Of course," the boy almost stuttered.

"Well then. Muesli for Burt, and some bacon and eggs for the rest of us," Carole smiled as she got the frying pan out the cupboard. She raised her eyes flirtatiously at her husband.

"I'll join dad with the cereal," Kurt declined politely as he put his hand round his full coffee cup.

"So... how was last night, boys? Regional champions once more!"

"Yeah, that was a turnaround!" Finn exclaimed as he took his seat the table. "When I got the text, I was so relieved. I kinda felt like it was all my fault that we bummed out at sectionals."

"Rubbish - you had nothing to do with Marley fainting," Sam shook his head.

"Well, that wasn't Marley's fault either," Carole spook out for the girl as she got breakfast out of the fridge. "She was having a hard time."

In her professional capacity, Carole could not mention to her family having seen the poor girl and her mother at the hospital as Marley recovered. But she could stop the boys blaming her.

And she would.

"Yeah, well, she is on the mend now and so are the New Directions," said Kurt with a smile.

He might not be in it any longer but he did not think he was ever going to be able to not care. Especially as long as those he had been singing with were still in the group.

"Did you guys have an after party last night? You got in pretty late."

"Sorry Burt - I didn't meant to break curf-"

"Hey, I wasn't getting at you. I know it wasn't a normal night, and a weekend to boot. We didn't mind."

The blonde nodded appreciatively. "Well, we did have an after party actually - and a surprise wedding - "

"Mr. Schue married Miss Pillsbury!" Kurt stole the punch line. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"You're kidding?" Finn asked, half delighted and half disappointed. He had always thought he was going to get to be there when the two of them get married.

But he did not feel he had a right to complain after everything...

He looked down for a moment as Sam tried to launch on. Or he would have done if he was not interrupted once more.

"It was in the choir room, right after they won. It was really something special and so romantic - when she was asked if she took him to be her husband, she squealed, 'I do, I do, I do, I do!' It was adorable," Kurt sighed. "God, I love weddings."

"Me too," Carole agreed as she begun to hum something which her step son could only suppose was meant to sound something like a Bruno Marz song as she made eye contact with his father once more.

"And what happened after?"

"Nothing." There was an odd relieved tone to Sam's voice which made Burt question whether he had thought something was going to happen. "We all went to the stix, celebrated and then Kurt and I came home." Neither of engaged to be married...

It was then that his phone buzzed on the table.

And his face fell. The relief had been too soon.

_Gonna do it tonight. Can't wait any longer. Lost my guts last night - but I can't lose him - B _

"Dude, you dumb ass," he muttered under his breath as he shook his head.

"Something up kid?"

"Gotta go stage an intervention," he said as he got up and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. "Sorry Carole, gotta go," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Sweetie, I just put your bacon in the pan."

"No worries - Finn's got my back there, haven't you dude?"

"Sure have."

X x x

"Ok, man chill. I get it. You still feel guilty, you don't want to lose him and I get the whole big gesture thing, I really do. But what is wrong with flowers? Less scary than an engagement ring. Less permanent too."

"But permanent is what I want! Sam, you were behind me yesterday. Why have you changed your mind?" Blaine asked as he stood before Swm who lay on his bed, shaking his head.

"Time. I have had time to think and this is the worst idea you have ever had. I mean, up there with the gel thing," he said as he looked at his best friend's hair.

From where she sat at his desk, Tina nodded. Sam had called her on the way over, sure he needed back up to stop Hurricane Blaine from screwing up what was sure to be a perfectly lovely family day for the Hudson-Hummels and then the rest of his and Kurt's lives by proposing too soon. He would love to go their wedding one day... but this plan was just not going to work. It was his duty to pull the plug. Any best friend worth their salt would do the same.

As for his surrogate family, when he had left, they had been talking about a trip to the cinema, or maybe bowling, then pizza. It sounded a little young, but then he thought, not so. Perhaps the activates they were planning to do together reflected the age of their family. It was young, it needed nurturing. And a little healthy competition at a bowling alley would be perfect for doing that.

"Sam's right. Blaine, we know how you feel about Kurt. But you're not even together right now!" Tina pointed out.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "The two of us are getting closer. I can feel it. If I can just get him to fall back _in_ love with me..."

"He'd have to fall out of it first," Sam reassured Blaine. "Listen dude, you told me once that you and Kurt were two halves of a whole. You knew what the other wanted before they asked for it, you finished one another sentences, you knew one another's coffee orders, better than your own."

"Your point?"

Tina cottoned on better than Blaine. "Take Kurt out for coffee. If you two still know one another as well as you did last year, then go for it, propose, we can't stop you. But if you don't then, you have to take a step back."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the box which he had been carrying for the past two days, just waiting for the right time. Opening it up, he sighed.

He did not want the ring in this box. He wanted it on Kurt's finger, and one on his own as well.

"What if it is over?"

"Then you'll have to make your peace with that."

Blaine shook his head. He couldn't. Not yet. He grabbed his phone, before Sam in turn snatched it away.

"Not today dude. He is with his dad, Carole and Finn, family day. Don't disturb that."

Sam felt protective over that and he was not sure why. The four of them were more than capable of taking care of themselves, they had proved that hundreds of times over. Perhaps it was the way they had taken him in when he had needed someone too.

The fact remained, the Hudson-Hummels would choose one another over any one else in the world, for that day at least. They should be allowed one simply guilt free day to be together and enjoy one another's company and food health, without thinking of anyone else.

If that was a gift Sam Evans could give to them then he would.

X x x

"She is pretty cut up over the whole thing."

"Then she should not have done it, should she?"

Marley sighed. She had to agree with Jake. Not only because what he was saying was right, but because even though Unique was her best friend, she could see how wrong she had been to cat fish Ryder too.

She had taken it too far. Marley knew Unique. She was not a hateful person - what had happened. It had made her feel good and she had let it get out of control, but there had been no malice there. The brunette could not seriously think that her friend had met any harm.

But that did not mean she had not caused any. Marley had tried to protect her. She had tried to take the fall. Jake had said he would back her up.

But it didn't work.

"No," she said as she crossed the living room of the house she lived in with her mom and sat by his side, folding her legs up beneath her as she did so. "Ryder is not going to leave glee he is? We need him Jake!"

"I spoke to him last night and he still seemed pretty determined he was not going to be coming back," he sighed as he looked into what was in his opinion the most beautiful face in the world.

And it was all the more beautiful to him for the fact it had filled out in the past few months... ever since Christmas... she had been slowly recovering.

It had not been easy.

"Have I ever said how proud of you I am?" he asked.

Blushing, Marley shook her head. "Don't change the subject. I do not want us to go to nationals without Ryder with us."

He had worked as hard as any of them and she did not see why he had to miss out. She knew he was hurt but there had to be a way to being him round. After they had won the night before she had been sure he had hugged Unique.

If there was a way to get him to forgive her then they had to find it.

"He is your boy, I cannot believe you want to go with him either," she sighed.

"Of course I don't, but - this is his choice."

"It does not make it the right one," Marley said softly as she moved closer to him.

"If it makes you happy I will talk to him on Monday when we go to school. But he needs the weekend to cool off," he sighed as she laced her arms about his neck. "And if you do not stop teasing me then I am going to have to go and cool off as well."

"Whose says I am teasing you?" she whispered playfully as she pushed her lips to his.

Instinctively, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"No fornicating in the living room please!" Millie called from the hall way... cooling both Marley and Jake off at once.

X x x

"You know if the three of you were not going to play, I do not know why you bothered coming with me."

Burt's latest ball happily by pasted about six pins which were still up, meaning he dropped behind both the teens and gave his wife a _- roughly_ - 30 point lead on him.

"Boys, have you ever noticed Carole's head expanding every time she gets a strike?"

"Once or twice." Kurt agreed with his father, while Finn chose to nod. Silent agreement seemed to be a more sensible choice than saying it out loud.

"Just because I am the only one capable of doing so in this family. Now let me wrap this thing up."

And she did. The final scores were so dismal for the patriarch of the Hudson-Hummel clan that he did not even look properly at the closing scores. If Kurt had beaten Finn, he might have paid closer attention, but the Hudson's had whipped the floor with the Hummel's. That was the truth.

Still, it did not really dampen the mood of the day.

On the walk to the pizza place where they were going to eat, Burt dropped his arm about his wife's shoulders, and his laughing eyes went from both his boys as the two of them reconnected as the brothers they were.

It was a day of the sort they had feared they were never going to get.

"I am so happy," Burt whispered in the ear of his wife as the two of them went into the restaurant.

She nodded. "Me too."

She was unable to remember the last time the four of them had had an opportunity to joke around like this. Ever since the damn day at the beginning of December she had been living day to day, moment to moment, trying not to think ahead, a skill she had only developed since she had been a married woman once more. When she had been on her own she had had to be so careful... terrified of what was going to happen to her baby if something happened to her. but now she could start planning again.

And now she was able to do it once more. _Weddings, and grandbabies and old people sex..._

That was she wanted from life. That was all she was going to want.

And to beat her boys at bowling.

X x x

Singing in the Rain followed by My Fair Lady, ice cream and one another's arms ensured that the newlyweds had the most wonderful first day of married life.

Will could not help but compare to his first day of marriage to the one he had had with Terri. When he had got married the first time, the two of them had to have the big honeymoon and they had all but missed their wedding reception so that they could fly out that night.

Whereas with Emma, Will had a quiet day in after their quiet wedding. The two of them did not need anything more special than one another.

"We finally did it," she muttered with a sigh as she lay her head on his chest, reaching for the tub of ice cream they were sharing.

It did not occur to her until that moment that the two of them had been sharing a spoon.

And it did not worry her. Not in the least. She knew she was not going to be magically better because she and Will had got married. She had a long road ahead of her. But may be at last she was at the turning point and she was going to be able to get this thing under control.

She was going to own her OCD - it was no longer going to own her.

"Do you think I am going to be ok now? Do you think I'll get better... properly?" she asked looking up at him with her big eyes. In spite of knowing the reality of the situation, a few sweet nothings would be most welcomed that day.

Cupping Emma's face, Will nodded. "You know I will do everything I can to help get you better. And now the two of us are married... well, perhaps anything is possible."

She agreed. There had been more than one few days when she had thought the two of them were never going to get as far as they had that day.

"Perhaps we can have a baby this or next year?"

Will did not know how normal it was for newlyweds to talk about children on their very first day of married life. But it thrilled him. The two of them had been waiting so long for this.

He could only nod as the thought of a baby girl with her mother's bright eyes flashed before his own eyes.

"I cannot wait for the day the two of us have our baby. And we are going to have so much fun, trying for our baby," he told her making her laugh.

Enjoying the sound as he was, Will could forgive himself for wanting to prolong the sound.

Thus it was not along until he was tickling his red headed wife who begun to laugh even harder.

"Get off of me!" she squealed as she prompt herself up and put her hands on his chest. "If you stop tickling me then the two of us can go and start having fun," she teased him, having all but forgotten they were half way through Mary Poppins.

He paused for a moment as she raised her eye brow.

Yes that was a very acceptable swap.

Mr and Mrs Schuster went back to their bedroom.

X x x

Sam did not need to ask if the Hudson-Hummel clan had had a good day. It was written all over their faces when they returned. He felt as if he was seeing the four of them relaxed, properly chilled for the first time in many months.

It reassured him he had done the right thing that day. It was not as if he had enjoyed telling Blaine that he was being a bit of an idiot, even if he was. If there was one thing Sam believed it was that Blaine loved Kurt. If they were meant to be, they would be.

But it was too soon.

Having the x box game he had been half way through, he offered to go and make a coffee.

"That would be lovely, honey, thank you," said Carole as she headed up the stairs. He had been about to follow Kurt and Finn through to the kitchen, when Burt addressed him.

"How did the intervention go today?"

There was something about the way he asked that question - Sam did not know if he was able to put it in to words.

But it was as if Burt knew something.

"Well, I think," Sam nodded.

"Anyone I know?"

"Are you doing that reverse psychology thing on me?"

Burt sniggered as he collapsed into Christopher's arm chair. "Tell Blaine good things come to those who wait."

That was a yes, thought Sam.

Heading through to the kitchen, the blonde left the patriarch on his own.

"Teenagers and their damn hormones," murmured Burt.

Still, he understood. He knew what it was to be young and in love... he had been young and in love what felt a very long time ago. And ultimately he knew nothing was going to come of this crazy proposal yet. Kurt was a sensible boy and Burt trusted his son and Blaine too, at the end of the day. He was a little highly strung about the two of them right now.

But it would come around. Somehow.

_Please review!_


	2. Ten Members, Two Short

**Here's what you missed on Glee:** Emma's married to Will, which makes him really happy, but Kurt isn't married to Blaine, which makes Blaine really unhappy. Ryder quit the Glee club after being catfished by Unique, which means they don't have enough members to go to Nationals, which kinda sucks after they didn't even think they were going to make it to Regionals.

**Chapter 2**

Predictably the weekend went far too fast, but for Kurt Hummel, Monday morning was slow. With exams at NAYDA two weeks away still, he had felt utterly justified in staying in Lima for another week - he would fly back out Sunday. He could revise just as well at home. Isabelle had told him to take all the time he needed, and for once, that was what he was doing. He could not help but laugh at himself. For so long the only thing he had wanted to do was to get the hell out of Lima.

But suddenly he could not bear to leave it. Or the people in it, anyway.

"I was thinking I could come to the shop and hang out with you this week," he had told his father the night before.

Burt had nodded. He would enjoy that. Part of him thought he ought to tell his son to get on the first flight out back to New York. Return to his own life and get _living_ once more... He was still going to be in Lima when Kurt returned home next.

But then the part of him who was missing his boy desperately had won out.

Burt felt a little selfish... but as it turned out, not enough.

As for Finn, he had a big day ahead of him. Once more he was going back to school - only this time it was official. It was not as if he was a teacher yet, but he was very much in training for that eventuality.

Things in the end had worked out between him and Mr Schue as well as Miss Pills - Mrs Schuster. He could only hope they were going to be ok seeing him every day from then on - the texts going back and forth had been friendly enough.

Nevertheless, he was looking forward to getting his teeth back into Glee and McKinley in general. He was looking forward to planning his own lessons, sitting the teachers' lounge - being an adult, properly.

"Dude, do you want a lift?" he heard Sam ask him.

The year before, the three young men of the house had car pooled. It was the only way Sam would have been able to afford to drive and was economical. As long as they all put some money towards it, the three of them had worked out they could have a decent motor between them. With Finn back full time and Kurt seeming to be eyeing up a summer at home, most uncharacteristically, it seemed as if they were going to be sharing the car once more.

Still, Sam guessed if he got his surrogate brothers back he was not so bothered about not having the car to himself. It was a good trade.

They left the house together. It was the type of wonderful weather that would have once made Noah Puckerman desperate for Finn to blow off school with him. The two of them could go clean a few pools and see which cougars were in town that week.

Finn Hudson smiled at the memories he had with his best friend, but deep down he knew the time for that was all done.

He had to get serious. And that was precisely what he was going to do.

X x x

"I do not think I can do this."

Unique sat in her car with Marley having pulled up in the McKinley high car park a couple of minutes ago.

Her friend had gone to reach for her bag and get out as soon as the two of them had got there - but Unique was having a harder time of it.

When she had confessed to Marley what she had done in the auditorium she had begun to feel better. She had not had such a big weight on her shoulders over the whole thing. But after a weekend to think it all through - well, she felt as it all on top of her once more.

"I am going to be with you all the time, every step of the way and you are going to get through it. You know what this place is like. You are going to be old news before long," Marley said as she took her hand. "I did not think I was ever going to get over the fact that I fainted on stage but I did," she reminded her. She was not going to lie to her and say it had been easy. There had been more than one day when she had wanted to run away and hide. But she hadn't. She had her friends, and they had given her the gift of courage. Now she was going to give it to Unique in turn.

The girl nodded awkwardly as her eyes spotted the door which would take them into the building.

"If I have to do this then let's go."

They got out the car.

X x x

Remembering what he had said to Marley on Saturday morning, the moment Jake got to school, he felt as if he obliged to go and find Ryder. Until he spoke to him, she was not going to off of his back and quite asides from anything else, Ryder was his boy. He had not got back to even one of his texts that weekend. Jake wanted to know how he was to soothe his own concern.

"Dude, you're alive," he said to Ryder as he found him in the locker rooms.

The blonde raised half a smile.

"How you doing?"

The truth was he did not know. Ryder had thought that something was actually going to go his way for once. That he was going to get a taste of how it was to be Jake.

He loved him - but it did feel as if he just got_ everything_ sometimes, just for being Jake Puckerman. The girl, the dance moves, the badass elder brother who legacy assured there was an affection for Jake in the choir room before he had lowered himself to join glee. If he had been bolder with Marley at the beginning of the year...

But Ryder knew, deep down, there was no point thinking like that anymore.

"What I am not doing is being in glee," he told him in no uncertain terms.

He had heard what he was _really_ asking.

"Dude, we just took our regional. We're going to nationals, of course, you're coming back."

"No - you guys are going." He said to him.

Jake opened his month to try and talk him round, but Ryder held his hand up.

"You know, on Friday night when Brittany was saying good bye to all of us, I didn't feel the way the rest of you guys seemed to. She kept talking about how when she had been in that room she had found herself and a family along the way. But it seems to me since I have joined glee all that room has done is brought me down. Everyone spoke about family - well we all know who the poor relation is."

"That isn't true."

"Of course it is. Because for weeks all I have been able to talk about and think about is -_ Katie_ - and now I look like the shallow jackass because I do not want to be with Unique when she has been the one playing with my heart. That was why she did it, because she knew I wouldn't want to be with her... No, sorry dude. I'm through with glee."

Slamming shut his locker, Ryder left the locker room. He had to get to class and he had to focus on football and his special reading classes and -

As long as he passed the year, that was all that mattered.

X x x

Kurt had been having an alright day when he had got the text from Mr Schue. He did not think his father or Finn or anyone else gave him enough credit for the way that he did know his way about the tire shop. After all, how many afternoons had he spent there as a kid when his dad had been working? He had had the broken toes at eleven to prove it as well when he had dropped a wrench. He **knew** the tire shop well - but he was bored there. When he and his father were having a break or lunch or chatting then he enjoyed it.

However, he knew his father missed working there now he was confined to an office most of the time, and as a result, when he was there, all he wanted to do was get his hands dirty under a bonnet of a car. Talking was not high up his list. Still, the teen enjoyed seeing his father take such pleasure in his work.

All the same, Kurt was suddenly and sharply reminded of why he had gone to New York - this was not the life for him.

_Any bored graduates who want to come to glee club would be welcome today guys! - Will _

A text from Mercedes later and the two of them and Mike were on their way to McKinley.

"I'm glad you guys have come - this is my first glee club back, I could do with you here," Finn said having met the trio on their arrival as the four of them walked the deserted halls. All classes were in session.

Arriving at the choir room, Finn put his hand on the door handle. Mr Schue had been cool with him that morning, as had Emma. The three of them had ever shared and joke as they got a coffee.

But it was going to take him awhile to get over his own embarrassment he guessed.

"Please, boy, you are a national champ," said Mercedes and she pushed past him to get into the choir room, her natural confidence shining out of her smile. For one reason or another, she was on an up that day, Kurt thought. He was going to have to figure out why.

"We heard this was the joint for any bored graduates," she said as she walked in.

The ten remaining members of glee club met their friends with a cheer and standing by the piano, Mr Schue looked relieved to see the four of them - however, it was obvious that the underclass men were mainly welcoming Finn back. Since he had been gone, they had missed him. Very much.

"Welcome back, Mr Finn Hudson," said Will officially as the two of them shook hands as he went to stand by his side. They were co directors. That was the way the students had to see them. "And to our mentors for the week too. It is great to have you guys in the mix as always."

Mike, Mercedes and Kurt, who would only be there for week, went to go and sit with the current New Directions. Seeing there was a chair next to Sam, Mike made a bee line for it, while Mercedes sat between Unique and Marley_. Her girls._

Two chairs remained open, one at the front by Tina and one at the very back next to Blaine. If Kurt had still been a student he would have called them _their chairs, their place_ together as they had always enjoyed sitting in the third row - side by side. That could still be his place he thought.

Biting the bullet, Kurt chose to go and sit next to Blaine.

The truth was he had thought about him a lot over the weekend. Ever since he had seen him perform All or Nothing at the weekend... there had been a _change_. In his heart... there had been a moment, he thought to himself with a bittersweet smile... perhaps even a 'Blackbird' moment. He had been able to let go of something which had been holding him back from the things he waned in his life. And one of those things he wanted in his life was sitting by his side.

Blue eyes met hazel ones momentarily before Kurt turned to face Finn and Mr Schue.

"Ok, guys, listen up. First order of business: we are down to ten members. I do not need to tell any of you that we need twelve to go to Nationals. If we could take Kurt, Mercedes or Mike back into the club for good then all our problems would be solved - but they have all graduated and are all on different flights out of Lima this weekend so... we need two fresh members, or to get Ryder back - and then we are only one man or woman down."

"Mr Schue, Ryder is pretty angry at the moment. We need to give him time too cool off."

Unique kept her eyes on the floor.

"I respect that, Jake, I really do. And we will give him all the space he needs... but time is not something we have to spare. We have six weeks before we attempt to reclaim our title after what; I think I can say, has been a very tough year for the New Directions. So I am asking all of you to get your thinking caps - "

"Trent," said Sam as he turned to Blaine. "Trent's home schooled now, right?"

There was a silence in the room and it was clear some of the other members of the club had no idea who Trent was, but the ex-Warbler had to say it was a stroke of genius by his best friend.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he left Dalton after the whole steroids saga. Said there was no honour left in being a Warbler."

A look of sorrow crossed his features. He was proud to be in the New Directions. He was proud he had managed to carve out his own space in the club in the end, that he had not needed Kurt to be a part of glee at McKinley. But if he was to say he did not missed the days when he had some real brothers and a navy blazer with red piping on, then he knew he would be making a liar of himself.

To think, Kurt had gone to Dalton because that was where he had been safest once upon a time... he did not understand how it had changed so radically.

Sam nodded. "If he enrolled here, then he can finish up the year in a school and in a glee club. Mr Schue, he knows glee. No training required - "

"And he can really sing. I am not saying he can take Ryder or Brittany's place in this room, but we'd be welcoming a member who can really_ contribute_, Trent would be much more than a warm body in here," Blaine spoke up.

"Guys, if we can get him to come then I would welcome him into the New Directions with open arms."

Blaine got his phone out of his bag and begun to text.

That was the spirit that Will liked to see. The one word he had not yet heard that day was 'can't'.

_We can't do this on our own. We can't do it without Brittany and Ryder._

No matter how hard things were for them at that moment , they were showing all the spirit he had always wanted to get out of them. The fact they were working as a team meant they would succeed.

"Any ideas for a second person?"

Artie put his hand up. "Sam and Blaine are right. We have no time to train any one up. Whoever comes in here has to hit the ground running and know the ropes. There is a student at this school who fits that bill and who has stepped up before. We need one Miss Lauren Zizes to return."

"That's a great idea," Finn agreed.

"But she thinks glee sucks. How are we going to get her back?" Tina asked.

"We need a plan, guys - " Will agreed. "But at least we know who we are targeting now. That said, if any of you think you could get someone we have not yet thought of in here - do it. Lauren might not return and Trent may enrol, and for now we have to treat them as what they are: long shots - right, on with this week's assignment."

Picking up the marker pen, he wrote up the words 'express yourself' on the board.

"Are we doing Madonna again?" Tina's asked with excitement in her voice.

"No, but, if a Madonna song allows you to 'express yourself' then go for it. This week is self explanatory. We have got to be tighter than ever before - but it occurred to me over the weekend, that a few of you have been bottling stuff up, which is unproductive. You have all gone on such journeys this year - so find a song which sum up where you are in your life now or something that is worrying you, whatever is most on your mind... and then let it out," he told them.

There was a silence in the room for a moment and they all looked pensive. Unique nodded, wondering if the assignment was directed at her. It felt that way.

"Can we give it a go?" asked Mercedes with a smile, referring to her fellow graduates.

"Of course, you, Kurt, Mike are all welcome to give it ago."

"Then I am up," she said as she left her chair between the two girls and took the floor. "I told y'all a few weeks back about the producers of my CD being - awkward, shall we say. Well, I have got good news... a new producer has come in and he seems much more willing to share my view of me. Another photo shoot has been set up and we are talking about release dates for my album."

The claps and cheers which erupted throughout her audience brought a smile to her face.

"So - I have got a song which kinda sums up how I feel about me right now, which is pretty good..." turning to Brad with a smile, she nodded. "Hit it!"

There's a new me coming out  
And I just had to live  
And I wanna give  
I'm completely positive  
I think this time around  
I just wanna do it  
Like you never knew it  
Ooh, I'll make it through

The time has come for me  
To break out of the shell  
I have to shout  
That I am coming out

As Mercedes went in to the second verse, she was joined on the floor. Marley, Kitty, Tina, Sugar and Unique needed no more encouragement from their mentor to get up and dance with her. They might be a few bodies short and they might have problems, but they had still just got through their regional when they had thought they were not even going to be able to compete.

That was something to celebrate.

Going over to where Jake sat, Marley pulled him off of the chair, and Mike was soon doing his thing. Tina could not help but allowed her eyes to be drawn to him. When they had been students together, she had fallen in love watching him dance. They had done the mature thing when the two of them had broken up... But she still enjoyed seeing her sweetheart do the thing that made him most special.

"Is something going on with the two of them?" Kitty asked Finn as they busted a move together.

Wondering what she was talking about, he turned to see his little brother laughing and joking around with Blaine.

"With the two of them, quite possibly."

I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
Say I'm coming out, yeah

I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show

"Ok, Mercedes, that was amazing!" Will told her as the number came to an end. "That is what I am talking about. The bar has been set. The rest of you better bring it."

"We intend too," Kitty replied as the glee club sat back down.

"Right guys, anyone got anything else to say, or we just gonna met here at three thirty tomorrow?" asked Will.

The silence told him the meeting was over.

"Great job today, from all of you. I am so proud of you all, for today, and for Friday. We are on our way once more." he picked up his bag and turned back to see Finn standing there nervously. "How was your first day?"

"Not to bad."

"You'll get back in to the swing of it all. Give it time, buddy," he told him with the same old affection he had always had for his little brother... or was it the son he had never had?

Or the son he had not had _yet,_ he thought as his mind turned to his wife.

"Thanks Mr Sch..."

"Dude, you ready to go home?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Kurt, you coming?"

The NAYDA student shook his head. "Got plans."

X x x

"You know, even though I saw a mouse here and the tips were crummy, I miss this place," sighed Kurt as he and Blaine walked over to the Lima Bean from where the senior had parked his car.

"Well, there are a lot of good memories here too," reasoned Blaine.

This was where he had become so overcome by emotion that he had just blurted out what he had been thinking ever since he had seen Kurt perform Blackbird. It seemed lifetimes ago that the two of them had been so happy and innocent and together...

For the millionth time he cursed himself. But it was hard to do so when the two of them had their arms linked. Blaine smiled to him. This felt right.

Kurt nodded. There was...

"Given that you guys are down to ten members, today went really."

Blaine nodded, pulled out of his thoughts. "Yeah - well, you know the New Directions better than me. No obstacle to great."

"Have you heard back from Trent yet?"

"Yeah - he's being coy, but I am pretty sure he is interested. We spoke a couple of weeks back and I know he is missing singing," he replied as the two of them walked through the door.

"I get that. I was lost in the fall without a glee club, just working at Vogue and," he admitted and there was an awkward silence. "I didn't mean - "

"I know, I know, it's cool. How's your dad?" Blaine changed the subject they walked into the coffee shop.

"Really, really good. He has two more weeks leave from Washington before he starts flying back and forth again, but I think he is glad Finn is home for Carole."

"She must have missed him."

Kurt nodded. "She did," he begun to get his wallet out.

"Hey this is on me," Blaine told him in no uncertain terms as he got a ten dollar bill out. This was it. This was _the_ test.

"Thanks," Kurt conceded, knowing that look in his sweethearts eye.

Seeing as there was a queue, they returned to light conversation. "I haven't heard from Rachel yet and I can't decide if it is a good or a bad thing."

"These things can take a couple of days."

"I know but the weekend has come and gone - and I know they are probably still making up their minds, but for her sake I wish they would just call. She's all up there on her own - maybe I should have gone back, to be there for her."

"No one is going to begrudge you a bit of time with your father, Rachel least of all," Blaine reasoned.

Kurt nodded, but there was a guilty look on his face... which said, if the senior was reading it right, that his father was not the only reason he had put off returning to New York.

"Have you started work on your NAYDA audition?" Kurt asked.

"Yes - I went to get some sheet music a couple of days back. I actually think I may have found the perfect song."

"Do tell!"

Blaine grimaced. "I only said I _may _have. I need to put a bit more work into it; I don't want to jinx anything by saying it out loud."

"You're not normally superstitious."

"This is going to New York though, this is where - " he broke off. Going to New York meant more than he could say. It meant the two of them were going to be back in the same state, and more than that, the same school.

The two of them could walk down the halls holding hands, and get great takeout pizza before collapsing into_ their _bed to talk about which of the tutors had been the biggest bitch that day. If he got in, the two of them had a real shot of getting their romance back and the teenage nightmare he had living for the past eight months would turn back into the dream he and Kurt had both longed for. He could bake him the cookies he had promised to make so long ago.

They were in May... and he hadn't even cooked one batch yet.

"I can't screw this up," he explained lamely.

"As if you will. How many times do I have to tell you? You're amazing."

Once more their eyes connected - "Kurt, I have so - "

"What can I get you kids?"

Blaine shut his eyes. He did not even remember how he was going to say as he looked at the women behind the counter. But it could have... would have been the beginning of...

It didn't matter now.

"An Experesso and a Mocha please," he said as he had done so many times before. This was it - this was the test - did he know...

"Sorry, can that be a Caffe Latte and a Mocha."

Blaine felt his heart drop to the very pit of his stomach. He_ didn't_ Kurt's coffee order anymore... and that just broke his heart.

Sam was right. Proposing to Kurt when he did not even know what he had at a coffee shop anymore was the most idiotic thing he had ever thought of doing. It was then that it dawned on him that perhaps if he had to decide whether he was going to propose of the strength of a coffee order, it really, _really_ wasn't a good idea to start with.

It was time to step back. The ring was going to stay firmly at the bottom of his bag for the foreseeable future.

"Hey, what's up?" the older boy asked from his side. "You look like you just got hit with a wet fish."

"Nothing," Blaine denied his heart as he paid.

At the end of the day, he had been the one to cause this. When he had gone to Eli, he had been immature and stupid and he had paid what felt the ultimate price. He had no right to be hurt.

"So," Kurt broke the suddenly awkward silence."Any ideas over how you are going to express yourself this week?"

Blaine gave a definite nod. "One or two."

X x x

"Occasionally, I just love the credit point system."

Looking up from where she was sitting at her desk, Emma smiled at her husband.

"You have that look on your face you had when we glitter bombed Sue. What have you just found out?"

"Lauren Zizes is flunking science. Not enough to stop her graduating, but enough so that she'd lose her scholarship to Ohio State if she doesn't find a way to get some extra credit."

Emma shook her head sarcastically. "If only there was an easy way for her to get some."

"My thoughts exactly."

Getting up from behind her desk, Emma walked over to her husband. Now that the students had gone home, she felt quite justified in kissing him passionate - and that was just what she did, before taking his hand.

"Did you notice the sign?" she asked.

"Which sign?"

Leading him back out her office, she showed him her plaque, which proudly announced that the room was the office of _Guidance councillor, Mrs Emma Pillsbury-Schuester_.

Will smiled as he put his arms about her. "I love it."

_Please review!_


	3. Game On

**Here's what you missed on Glee**: Mr Schue found out that if Lauren doesn't find a way to get some extra credit, she won't graduate, which sucks for her. Blaine found out he doesn't know Kurt's coffee order anymore, so he can't propose, which sucks for him. Brittany dumped Sam, Ryder won't come back to Glee and they still don't have enough members to go to Nationals. Everything kinda sucks.

**Chapter 3**

"This is so lame."

Sitting in the office of Principal Figgins with her science and history teachers was not the way Lauren had wanted to begin her Tuesday morning.

She was a bright girl - more athletic than academic, but she was bright. In English and math she had been happy with her pretty straight B average. She was doing well in nearly all of her subjects in fact... _nearly all_... She was not sure how she had fallen so behind with her science, but she had. Somewhere around the Christmas break she had got lost and she had not been able to pick up the threads of it once more.

It was not as if she hadn't tried.

Thus, having just been told the best she was going to get without serious tuition was a D, she had to accept she needed to credit another way.

And the way she had been offered to get it was a return to Glee.

It was lame... but in a cool way somehow. She would never ever say it out loud but she had had a good time when she was in the choir room... When she thought about the times when they had been doing original songs and when she had been with Puck...

It brought a smile to her lips: every time. She had had fun watching him try and fail to get with her until she had succumbed to those scrawny little arms of his.

Still, he was not going to be there... practically none of the guys she had been singing with were there still... and glee was lame... except for the fact they had taken nationals the year before. That made it kind of cool she guessed. However, it the assemblies she had seen were anything to go on they were not going to be repeating that this year.

But if it was going to ensure she got her scholarship and if it was only for six weeks... if there was no other way...

"Miss Zizes you have had this scholarship promised to you since you were a sophomore - I would hate to see you let it go!" her principal said.

She shook her head. "Screw you," he neither knew nor cared for her.

She turned to Mr Schue. "I'll do it, but I'mma need some candy to get me through rehearsal. Just like before."

"You got it," Will nodded.

He sighed, relieved. Eleven down and one to go.

X x x

"I want to thank you for being the best friend ever. I am not going to be married any time soon you are going to be glad to hear... but you are still my best man."

Sam put the weight down and looked at Blaine, who had just come into the locker rooms looking decidedly dejected, as if he had the wind knocked out of him. If Sam said he wasn't relieved then he would be a liar.

"What swung it?"

"I don't know his coffee order anymore..."Blaine admitted as he sat down. "And yes, I can hear how pathetic that sounds," he put his head in his hands. "I cannot believe I was so stupid, got so carried away."

"Love, man, it does that to a dude." Sam looked far away.

Suddenly, Blaine felt guilty. He had not been the only one to go through a break up that year. "I've not been that supportive over Brittany leaving. How you doing?"

The blond shrugged. "I know the two of us were never on the scale of finchal or anything... but for a while there, I really loved her... like_ really_ love her..." he sighed as he remembered the feeling of just _needing _to get to her when that gunshot had gone off. It had been so instinctive... he had just had to get to her; no matter the consequences to himself... the thought of her alone out in the hallways... he never wanted to feel that scared again. So helpless to protect the person he loved the most... That had been the moment he knew he loved her - completely. "But she is going to go MIT and she is going to do amazing things. So I have to let her go."

Blaine nodded.

"You're going to be ok," he said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

There was a silence between the two of them, both thinking on their past relationships. Blaine only wished he could have had Sam's maturity back in the fall. If he had, then he might not be in the situation he was.

"Shall we do one of those pacts?" Sam mused.

"What pacts?"

"If we're not married by the time we're forty - we marry each other. You want to do me and I want to be loved and never run out of moisturizer. It is a fair deal from where I am sitting."

Blaine chuckled. "Works for me, dude."

X x x

Lauren was welcomed back in to the choir room that very day at three thirty. Artie, Tina and Sam, all of who she had sung with before were thrilled to have her back. Lauren was never going to sing lead, but she brought an energy to the club which was good for it.

"Welcome back," Sam said as she sat next to him.

She scowled. She was at best ambivalent about returning... however, as far as anyone else was concerned, she had been forced into this, she told herself. Which she had... even if it didn't really bother her. Who knew what was going to come of the next six weeks? Who even cared? After that, she was going to be able to get out of McKinley for good. But it had to be to go on to that scholarship or the past four years were not going to have been worth it. She decided there and then to do whatever it took.

Even work and put time and energy into glee.

"Whatever, blondie."

"Ok, guys," said Mr. Schuster as he bounced into the room. "We are up to eleven members with the return - "

"Hostage taking!"

"Of one Miss Lauren Zizes. I know some of you have met before, but I am sure the rest of you and Lauren are going to gel fast."

She rolled her eyes. She made it her business not to gel with anyone fast. She had forgotten how annoyingly optimistic he could be.

"Right, those of you who were here yesterday know that this week's assignment is to express yourselves. For a lot of today, we are going to be beginning to look at set lists for Nationals so that next week we can get story boarding our choreography, but if any of you are ready to go for it then I would love to hear what you have."

"One minute," Joe paused them. "the mentors aren't here."

"I got a text - they are stuck in traffic. Kurt, Mercedes and Mike get here when they get here, but we have got to be on it," Finn backed his own mentor up.

There was a silence for a moment before Marley got up. "I can go if you like."

"Let's see what you got," Will nodded.

Marley stood before the class and took a deep breath. Will realised this was a soul bearing assignment he had given out, but still felt it was necessary. They had to get whatever they were feeling out there.

"As soon as we were told to express ourselves yesterday, I thought about going for 'The Voice Within.' That song has spoken to me quite a bit this year, and it felt relevant. Until I saw Mercedes perform... " Marley paused. "Self expression isn't always about the hurt, and I realised a massive part of my journey this year was the friends I have made. The bonds I've formed. I moved schools and was terrified I was just going to be the new kid this year... but nothing could have been further from the truth as it happens... So this is going out to my fellow newbies - but especially Unique and Jake, who I _literally _could not have got through the year without."

She looked at the former first and the two of them locked eyes. Maybe it was the fact that the glee club was so small, and so not many people knew what had gone on, but on the way home the day before, Unique had said that school had not been as bad as she had thought it was going to be when they got in. Of course every time she had seen Ryder in the halls he had turned his back... but as long as Marley was there that was not going to be the full story. Unique continued to smile back, grateful for the shout out.

As for Jake, one tilt of his head told her all she had know about his feelings.

Sam, having set up behind her with his guitar, nodded. The two of them were ready to go.

Oh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend

Ooo you make me live

Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me, girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend

Ooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

She smiled as Jake got up and threw his arms about her. Maybe that was why the two of them got on so well. It was not just that they were together - it was that they were friends too.

Their lips met before they went to sit back down.

"That was great Marley," Mr Schue smiled, feeling some sense of satisfaction that one of his students felt that was the song best summed up their first year it glee club. It was quite a legacy.

"Anyone else?" he threw the floor back open.

Blaine was the one to get up next.

He was sure that Marley had been quite sensational that day but if he was honest with himself, he had not been listening. He had been trying to make a tough decision. A song of self expression could surely only have the desired effects if the person you wanted to bare your soul to was in the room.

But he felt shy about performing this song in front of Kurt - silly, considering how many times he had performed in front of him before. It had been the first thing he had ever done in front of Kurt.

_I'll be your teenage dream tonght..._

But the idea of belting out this song in front of him just - it felt wrong. Yet he had to do the assignment.

Walking over to the piano, he sat down and paused. Marley had introduced her song. And he knew he had to do the same.

"I did - I made the biggest mistake of my life back in the fall," he shook his head, keeping his eyes off of those who were watching him, "and I have been paying for it, day by day ever since. I have no right to any pity but if we are talking about emotional journeys over the course of the year there is really only one - one person and one thing I can sing about - " he paused, pressing him lips together. His throat rarely went dry before a performance but there was a not a lot about this one which was normal.

"I have enlisted the help of Mr Ed Sheeran to express the way I feel," he told them as he placed his fingers over the ivory keys of the piano. Pausing for a moment, he remembered that night in Callbacks... and then he begun to play.

I found your hairband on my bedroom floor,  
The only evidence that you've been here before  
And I don't get waves of missing you anymore,  
They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes  
Never getting dry, so I get high, smoke in the day then I sleep with the light on

That was when he could sleep, he thought to himself. He had lost counts of the nights he had rehashed things over in his head, trying some nights to selfishly justify what he had done when he had gone to see Eli. Mainly though he was just looking for the loop hole that meant he could go to the airport, get on a plane and go back to the only place he wanted to be: Kurt's arms.

Weeks pass in the blink of an eye,  
And I'm still drunk by the end of the night  
I don't drink like everybody else,  
End up forgetting things about myself,  
I'm stubborn I'm forward heads just blocked  
My hearts still with you but my heads just not

He did not think they were allowed to swap lyrics over usually, but if there was a single part of him which had most definitely been in NYC that year it had been his heart. It had been waiting to greet him in October, after that plane journey when he had tried to figure out whether telling the truth was the best or the worse idea he had ever had.

It had been there over Christmas when he and Kurt had been tip toeing around one another when Burt had been with them.

The only time they had been alone, properly, had been filled with nothing but silence. It had to have been about three in the morning, on the second night he and Burt were there, and he had woken up to find Kurt sitting by the couch Blaine had been asleep on, just watching the fire. The elder boy had been so close that all it would have taken was for him to reach out and they would have been able to hold one another.

And that was just what they had done. The two of them had huddled under a blanket together and locked one another in a fierce embrace.

Suddenly, Blaine's eyes stung.

So am I close to you anymore, now it's over  
And there's no chance that we'll work it out  
That's why you and I ended over U N I  
And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied  
You and I ended over U N I  
And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied

'_We're just friends, but it's cool', 'this is just bros helping bros,'_ Blaine smiled. He was sure Kurt knew he was lying when he had said those things to him. Of course he was not cool with the two of them just being friends - and how could sex, just be _sex_, between the two of them? They had been one another's firsts and for near a year and a half, been the emotion centre point of one another's lives...

The torment of their previous schools and lives had fallen away when they had been together.

It was _not_ fine that they were apart.

Everybody said that we'll be together forever but I know that,  
I never wanna settle down, come around, break up the love like Lego now,  
Never wanna turn into another like you,  
Sleep with my thoughts dance with my views,  
Everything's great but everything's short,  
But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus,  
Now I'm in position to be another stalker and everything I say seems to always sound awkward,  
Like our last kiss it was perfect, but we were nervous,  
On the surface,  
And I'm always saying every day that it was worth it,  
Pain is only relevant if it still hurts,  
I forget like an elephant, or we can use a sedative and go back to the day we fell in love on first kiss

If only the two of them were able to go back to that day... Kurt singing Blackbird, and then the two of the 'practising' Candles and burying Pavarotti. He would go back to that entire week if he was able too. It had been a week of loss, but the gains had outweighed them.

He had not thought it was possible to miss a period in your life the way he missed _that _week.

So am I close to you anymore, now it's over  
And there's no chance that we'll work it out  
That's why you and I ended over U N I  
And I said that's fine, but your the only one that knows I lied  
You and I ended over U N I  
And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied

Because, if I was gunna go somewhere, I'd be there by now,  
And maybe I can let myself down, ohh  
And thinking I am unaware, I keep my feet on the ground, keep looking around, to make sure I'm not, the only one to feel low,  
Because if you want, I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered, from all that I've done wrong  
And I know you'll say, that I'm the only one  
But I know that god made another one of me to love you better than I ever will

He broke off. He knew he still had another chorus to go really, but those last few lines had said it all - everything that he wanted and everything that he feared.

If he and Kurt could fall back into one another's arms and hold each other as they had done a year before, then everything would come back around. They could start planning their own apartment in NYC and they could sing flirty duets and... And look after one another. He would be able to shield Kurt from all the crap he had had to deal with (though he knew he himself had caused the majority of it) and Kurt -

He ached to be with him...

But then, there was Adam... the nice English guy who deserved his shot with Kurt. Unlike Blaine, he had not messed it up. He had not yet caused Kurt a moments sorrow... why shouldn't Kurt go off and be with someone who was better for him than he was?

Finally daring to turn to those who had been listening to his song, the first eyes he caught was Tina's. She just looked sad for him while Sam looked confused and awkward.

Had it not been just a couple of days since he had been the one talking about proposing and fixing things with Kurt? Had the coffee order thing blown Blaine's mind so bad that now he was not even going to fight for Kurt?

Either way, he was going to have to talk to Anderson later...

Blaine heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see the three graduates there. How long, and what they had heard, Blaine did not know. But it was clear from the look on Kurt's face he had heard something...

Their eyes met for just a moment. Kurt's eyes were kind, but they were filled with sorrow for the past as well.

Getting up, Blaine headed back to his seat. He was followed by the three who had just arrived, but as the only three free chairs were at the front of the room, there was no way for Kurt and Blaine to sit together that day, a fact the latter partly saw as a blessing in disguise. He had already spilled his guts enough that day.

"Well," said Will as he got up and stood by the piano. "Both Blaine and Marley showed us in their own ways two very powerful interpretations of self expression. Good work, both of you.

"Now, let's get back to Nationals... we really are counting down now guys..."

X x x

"Dude, you're back!"

When Jake's mom had said to him that the two of them had guests for dinner that night he had been a little dubious. The two of them didn't really have people over and she had texted the news to him so cryptically that it had almost worried him.

But when he got back to the house and saw that the people his mother had been referring to were his elder brother and Noah's own mother, who had become surprisingly close to his own since the four of them had had a meal at Breadstix over Christmas together, he was nothing short of thrilled.

The two of them embraced.

"Yeah, college was not much fun without Finn and when they figured out I was not really studying anything..."

"You got kicked out?"

"Pretty much. Thought I might as well come home and check up on my baby bro."

"I'm doing good, man."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Can I get you a beer?"

"Sounds good."

Going into the kitchen, he got a bear for his brother but poured himself some lemonade knowing that his mother was not going to allow him to join Noah when he had to get up for school in the morning. God, if there was one thing in the world Jake was looking forward to then it was the summer break. He was going to be able to spend it half cleaning pools with Noah and half making out with Marley. It was going to be good as far as he was concerned.

"You were back a little late tonight, honey," his mother pointed out as he set the table where Noah and his mom were seated already, waiting for the tuna pot pie they had been promised.

"Glee over ran," he explained as he passed his brother cutlery.

"How's it going?"

"Not good - we were trying to sort out set lists today and no one could really agree on anything. Sam thought we ought to try something a little more country and then Kitty got all up in arms, and Tina, Blaine, Sam and Artie started talking about how it was there last shot so there in put should be bigger than those of us who are going to get to led next year."

"That blows," Noah nodded remembering the arguments he had witnessed. Personally, he had never really got involved. Once Santana and Rachel had got going, he usually figured it was safest to keep his mouth shut.

"Tell me about it. We're all going on about these set lists and we still haven't got enough people to even compete yet," Jake shook his head.

"That Ryder kid still being a pain in the ass?"

"I told you what happened."

Noah's face said he was unsympathetic. "Love isn't about an image dude - it's about a soul."

"Noah that's almost poetic," his mother said shocked.

"You pick some of that up in the choir room right, Jake?"

The youngest Puckerman brother nodded.

"So you still two men down?"

"No, we got a new girl in... Lauren Kizes... someth -"

"Zizes? Lauren Zizes is back in glee?"

"Yeah - unenthusiastically, but she had her first session back in today," Jake nodded; surprised at the enthusiasm his brother _was _showing.

"I liked her," Noah's mother commented. "She may not have been Jewish, but she was good for you."

"I have such happy memories of being with her - "

_Her and her enormous panties..._

"You and Lauren?" Jake asked wide eyed.

"See, dude, this is what I am talking about. Lauren was not as pretty as Quinn or even Rachel, or any of the other girls I may or may not have dated, but being with her was the best part of junior year, and the summer after it. God, she's such a badass." He sighed, before speaking out loud seriously the first thought that came into his mind. "I need to get back in that choir room," Noah mused.

That was where the two of them had fallen very much in lust - or he had, anyway. He was not sure what it had been for her - love, lust, or if she had simply used and abused him.

Either way, round two would be a hell of a lot of fun, with the hell of a lotta woman who was his incomparable Lauren.

Jake shrugged. "Just show up and volunteer to be a mentor then. Mercedes, Mike and Kurt have all been in town and sat in on Glee this week."

Noah knew what his baby bro was saying - with the three of them sitting in, Mr Schue pretty much had no choice but to let him back in on the act.

Running a hand through his mohawk, he nodded.

Bingo and game on - the Puckster was about to try and get Zized up once more.

X x x

_But I know that god made another one of me to love you better than I ever will..._

_The only problem with that thought the teen, was he didn't want anyone else... and he found it hard to believe there was another Blaine Anderson in the world. _

"Do you believe in second chances?"

"Yes." The answer came with no hesitation.

Kurt looked at his father and sighed. At the end of Glee, Blaine had practically run out of the choir room, clearly shaken from his own song still. He had spoken up when Tina, Artie and Sam had requested to lead the song choices, to support his fellow seniors, but asides that - he hadn't been himself. Kurt knew every shade of Blaine's personality and he just had not been himself that day. Even at the coffee shop the day before, the two of them had been having a great time as far as he had been concerned and then Blaine had just gone quiet. It was odd.

Blaine Warbler could be a hard boy to get through to sometimes. But that was what Kurt was desperate to do.

"How come?"

"One word - Carole."

After he had lost Elizabeth, Burt Hummel had thought he was going to be a widower forever. He had a job he enjoyed and his little boy to take care of, and the idea had been to be content with his lot for the rest of his days. But, God had knocked a wall down for him.

Burt was not sure he loved Carole the same way he had loved Elizabeth, but that was not to say he loved her any less, certainly not. He loved his brave, hard working, sassy wife, dearly and with his whole heart too. She was his best friend and supporter... and life over the past six months would have been unbearable without her. She had kept him going on the worse days...

"But cheaters dad?"

"If this is about who I think it is - you guys have been through a lot together... I know he hurt you, and if I could kick him hard in the Warblers for that, then I would," the mechanic sighed. "But... he stepped up at Christmas when I asked him to... so I guess I have to give him credit for that... and we're what - six months down the road now?"

"Eight," Kurt corrected his father.

"And you are still thinking about him like this? Seems to me like you know what you want, you just can't admit it."

"I can - when I was watching Regionals on Friday, dad - it was magic," Kurt shut his eyes and felt the weight lift off of him. "He was brilliant. And more than anything, he was just - just _my_ Blaine again. He was the guy I fell for... the one who stood up for me and helped me be brave and made all the bad - _nonsense _ - go away."

"Then remind me why the two of us are having this conversation?"

"I - I don't even know," he said as he got out his phone.

_Can I come over? It's time we had that mature heart to heart - K x _

_Please review!_


	4. Hickey Hill

**Here's what you missed on Glee**: Blaine got his Ed Sheeran on, but totally felt like he picked the wrong song, but it doesn't really matter, because Kurt realised he was still in love with him before the weekend. He wants them to be bf and bf again. Puck came home to Lima to see his baby bro, but now he just seems concerned with seeing Lauren again. He probably wants them to be bf and gf. Rachel auditioned for Funny Girl, the musical she has longed to be in since she was three days old. She just wants to be the star of the show.

**Chapter 4**

"It reminded me of when we were at Nationals last year. There was so much passion in the room... but the younger class men have worked just as hard as the seniors. The song choices have to be a joint effort," Will told Emma as he drove the two of them home.

"Of course. Deep down, they all know that. It is the way you have always done it."

"Well, it just kinda developed that way." Before, they had practically all been in the group from the year it had been formed, there had been fewer divisions.

He was quiet for a moment as they drove along. "You know it was easier last year - it is a different dynamic in that room now."

"I know - but Friday showed they had the will to win. They want this badly."

"It's just... I_ don't_ know, Emma. Maybe this express yourself stuff was a bit much." Will wasn't sure if it was helping the kids or pushing them too far... Blaine had been quiet to say the least after he had performed, though Marley had been empowered by it.

"Or maybe it is a good idea if you did so too. I know your missing the others."

"No - no, there is no room for sadness in our lives, not now, Em," he insisted tasking her hand and kissing the back of it.

They had been married for four days and nothing was going to mar these next few weeks. Nothing.

"Have I told you I loved you in the last hour?"

"No..." he grinned.

"Well, to say it now would be so cheesy, but, you know..." the red head teased as she squeezed his hand.

"I know."

X x x

Blaine paced.

That day - it had not gone as he had thought it was going to, and if the truth was known, he was embarrassed. He had managed to complete the assignment, but somehow he felt he had still not said what he really wanted to - and Kurt had heard. It simply did not matter if Mr Schue had thought he had done well or not...

Kurt... he was the one who mattered. He was the one who had always mattered.

Jesus, he was an idiot - why had he performed_ that _song? They had not broken up because Kurt had left for New York. When all was said and done, they had broken up because he was an idiot.

Laying back on the bed, he knew he had to calm down. Kurt was on his way over... six months had passed since thanksgiving - so much had got in the way of the two of them doing this. When Burt had got sick, Kurt had wordlessly put the two of them on the back burner, and Blaine knew that was absolutely the right thing to have done. Kurt could not have coped with any more drama in his life at that point and he should not have had too.

It was only now that his hero was fighting fit once more that Kurt could consider his own future.

But - what was he thinking?

When Kurt had suggested this heart to heart so many months back, it had been the only thing in the world Blaine had wanted. A chance to _really_ say sorry, to set the two of them right once more.

Now the day had come - he just felt sick.

What if he was coming to say they were over? That they had to get this friendship thing down pat or... or not speak anymore? Terror gripped his heart.

The knock on the door told him that, for better or for worse, Kurt had arrived. Looking in the mirror once more, he checked his hair and straightened his sweater before going downstairs. Resisting the urge to pause and give himself a moments more preparation, he opened the door as soon as he reached it.

And there he was. Cute as ever, in a white top, waist coat and orange skin tight jeans.

_I'll be your teenage dream tonight..._

"Hey," Kurt said, giving him a nervous smile which was returned.

"Hey."

The two of them felt frozen for a moment before Blaine realised he had to make the next move - "Sorry, come in."

The two of them sighed to disguise the nervous laughter, and Kurt stepped through the door.

"Do you want to go up to my room?" Blaine asked.

No one was in - it was just them. Easily, they could have stayed in the living room and had all the privacy they could desire.

But Kurt nodded. Yes, he did want too.

Leading the way, Blaine wondered if he should have taken Kurt's hand on the way up. Kurt had come for a heart to heart... but... there was a voice in his heart and it was telling Blaine something he had not even dared to dream of late.

"You've not changed anything in here since I've been gone," Kurt commented as he sat down on the bed. He had known this room so well - intimately, especially after summer break. It was as if the last year hadn't happened when the two of them shut the door - even the same pictures on Blaine's bed side table.

The two of them at prom... the New Directions after winning their National titles... the two of them locked in one another's arms after the Valentines bash at the Sugar Shack.

"No," Blaine muttered as he stood awkwardly before him like a school boy who had been ordered to his principal.

He felt so ashamed.

"Sorry about today."

"Don't be," Kurt sighed. "You seemed to take Glee club pretty hard."

"I messed up on my song choice."

"It was beautiful."

"It was wrong and it misconstrued the past," Blaine stated flatly.

"Well, it worked for me," Kurt shrugged as he reached out and took Blaine's hand.

_Hold it to your heart... just like the song..._

"Come sit down."

Doing as he was told for once, Blaine sat by Kurt. "Do you want to start?"

"I do... Blaine, -" he knew he had to be honest. He looked into the eyes he knew so well..."You hurt me... like no one else ever has... for a while, it felt so much worse than what Karofsky did. I never trusted him - I never put my heart in hands," Suddenly, both of them felt their eyes get hot... "I did with you..."

"I didn't mean to hurt - "

Putting his hand up to Blaine's lips, Kurt shook his head. This was his turn to talk.

"I was _so_ mad with you - I thought that the two of us were so different from all the other glee kids and that neither of us could even consider cheating on the other... and then that was it for me. We were done as far as I was concerned," Blaine nodded. He supposed he had known that much after Grease. "But then I started missing you... and it hurt in a whole other way because I knew we were over... but I didn't _want_ us to be."

Leaning forward, Kurt found his forehead leaning against Blaine's as the two of them sighed. Both of them had known this talk was going to hurt. But maybe neither had known how much. The idea of a heart to heart was that they had to rehash everything.

But they had_ so_ much history.

"I tried to move on, I tried to get over you, I really did - but then Christmas happened - and Valentines too," both of them shared a tearful giggle at the memory. Unable to resist when they were so close together, Blaine cupped Kurt's face with one of his hand. It was quickly covered and held in place by the elder boy. "And everything with my dad... and you text me and supported me and - I still miss you. Then Friday happened and... I forgive you."

"You do?" Blaine asked, almost speechless. It was much more than he had been expecting... and probably a lot more than he deserved.

Kurt nodded. "I am so done being angry. It is_ exhausting_ and it - it keeps me from enjoying my life - and doing the things I want too... being with the people I want to be with," he said as he drew back. "What do you want to say?"

Blaine looked pensive. Running a hand through his hair, the senior felt himself shake a little. This was it. This was the big gesture, not the proposal.

His one chance to get it right.

"That I was wrong - that I was stupid. That I was a lame idiot that night in the park and when I was so weak, and went to see Eli... There was no excuse for what I did, you not picking up my phone call was... was nothing at all and no excuse. I should have waited for the call back and I'm so sorry. I wish I had supported you more, relaxed more. I knew how strong you and I were - I should have trusted that bond, our bond... and you."

"Knowing something and feeling it are two completely different things," Kurt rationalised. He was not about to take the blame for what Blaine had done... but it was hard not to try and make it less than what it was when the two of them were suddenly so close together.

Both of them had been lonely. So much had gone on since then... maybe they had both believed the other was more secure than he actually was... Kurt wasn't sure anymore about anything that happened so long ago.

But he was sure about what he wanted that night.

Blaine shook his head. "I am so sorry for what I did to us. You were... you **are** everything to me, Kurt... I'll never..."

He fell into silence. There were so many things he was never going to do again. Leaning forward, he felt tears on his cheeks. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too... which is the point of all this. I am sick to death of us missing each other, and holding back, when there is no reason for us to put ourselves through this anymore," he admitted. Blaine looked up, hope seeing into his eyes.

Kurt forgave him... and he was sick of missing him... was he saying?

"I love you," Kurt reminded him.

"I love you too... but what about Adam?"

Kurt shook his head. "He is a genuinely lovely guy... and who ever ends up with him is going to be treated like a prince for the rest of their life... but - I - I can't be passionate over him... he is like Finn to me, a brother. And even when I had my head on his shoulder, watching films, all the time I was imaging being with _you_ -"

Kurt sighed as a shudder ran through his body. "It wasn't right... and I clearly didn't want to be with him enough when I was so willing to be groped by you on Valentines."

There was a silence between them once more as they both turned to face one another more, Kurt tucking his legs up so that he was completely on the bed. Unable to resist any longer, Blaine reached out and put his arms around Kurt's waist, the two of them closer all of a sudden than they had been since Valentines.

"So..." Blaine almost asked, not wanting to presume anything.

Kurt chuckled. "Here we are again... back where we always end up," he told him as his laced his arms about Blaine's neck.

"Together."

Leaning forward, the elder boy brushed his nose against the younger's, just as Blaine had done to him the first time they had ever... "Back together?"

Kurt nodded. "Back together."

Blaine needed no more confirmation. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a million reasons lingered as to why the two of them should wait a little longer. He had his NAYDA audition, he had to organise prom, he had Nationals to think about and he was six weeks away from graduating high school. When he thought about it like that, he had no time for making out. He knew Kurt was going away at the end of the week, for his own exams and New York and -

Screw it all. Because suddenly, as his lips and Kurt's met for the first time in what felt an age, none of the other stuff mattered. None of it.

The frustration of the past year melted away. Because he had arrived home...

Kurt's eyes shone with happiness as he pulled back for just a moment, and they lingered on his face as he looked at Blaine... the face that was imprinted on his mind... the face that...

Oh, it didn't matter.

Allowing Blaine to push him back down on the bed so they could lie side by side, Kurt laughed freely. Intertwining their fingers, the two rediscovered one another...

They both knew they could only go so far that day and S-E-X was not on the menu, but the make out session that proceeded was the most epic they had ever had. Their hands strayed all over one another's bodies, resting on one another's shoulders, forearms, lower back, their fingers running through one another's hair...

The most blissful feeling on union came over them both, and Kurt wasn't sure how long they went on for, but neither was in any hurry for it to be over. When inevitability, their passion gave into a contented tiredness, Kurt found Blaine's head on his shoulder, nuzzling into him. Keeping his arm about his boyfriend, Kurt ensured the two of them remained close together, unwilling to let the moment end before it absolutely had too. In between all the making out, they had stripped one another down to their vests, though neither had strayed south of the boarder... they weren't exactly skin on skin, but they were close enough. Emotionally, Kurt could not remember the last time he had felt so intimately connected to Blaine.

Eli, Sebastian, even Chandler... they all melted away to nothingness. How could anything rival what **they** had?

Pushing his lips to Blaine's forehead, he watched as Blaine's face transformed, the most adorable smile Kurt had ever seen gracing the handsome features he had fallen in love with when he had been sixteen years old.

"Never knew I could feel like this," Kurt whispered as he rolled over so that he was on top of Blaine, gently pushing the younger boy back on to the bed, "like I've never seen the sky before," he kissed his left cheek... a blissful sigh escaped from Blaine..."Want to vanish inside your kiss," he kissed his right cheek and their fingers lovingly intertwined. "Every day, I love you more and more..."

_You said singing that song to another person was a more intimate act than sex..._

X x x

How the hell Kurt drove home, he didn't know. As he got out of the car, his legs still felt like jelly and he could only pray no one spoke to him because after all that making out, his jaw physically ached, albeit in a pleasurable way.

It was nine when he got home, Kurt having stayed with Blaine for a good three hours. After the initial chat they had, words seemed simply superfluous to them and they had spent the evening holding one another and kissing one another - and generally just_ loving _one another. It had been full of gentle caresses and the words that had been spoken were sweet nothings - nevertheless, they would be sweet nothings Kurt Hummel held close to his heart.

Now that he was away from Blaine (thus giving him a much better opportunity to think straight), his over whelming sensation in him was hunger - he had missed dinner completely. Having walked up the path to the house, he let himself in and went through to the family room.

Sam, Finn and his parents were all there watching TV, _Breaking Bad_ if Kurt wasn't mistaken...

But as soon as they saw he had returned, focused shifted.

"Hey little brother, do you want me to call the police?" Carole sniggered at her sons teasing.

"What?" asked Kurt, his eye brows knitting together.

"Looks like an animal attacked you."

Kurt had sorted his hair in the car though... and he had straightened his... oh god...

Crossing to the mirror that hung over the fire place, he observed the damage. In the heat of the moment apparently the last thing Blaine had been thinking about was careful - _subtle_ - hickey placement; though to be fair it had not been at the top of his list either. Without looking closely, he could see at least four - perhaps five...

He shut his eyes, knowing it was going to take a while to live this one down.

"So," Burt chipped in. "Didn't go very well then?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to change the subject. "Have we got anything in to eat?"

Carole nodded. "Your dinner is in the oven, honey."

"Built up an appetite have you?" asked Sam.

"You should all be on the stage," Kurt told them before walking through to the kitchen. He wasn't left alone, however.

"Really, how did it go?" asked his father as he followed him through.

"You can see. We're back on," Kurt grinned.

"Good... but you guys are going to take it slow, right? I mean there is no need for the two of you to do anything more than date right now, you're both young men, in college, you shouldn't be - "

"Dad, I am not going to be sending out wedding invites anytime soon."

Burt's entire face relaxed. "You're not?"

"No - we haven't even been together in eight months, we need a little time to rediscover one another and - you seemed panicked, why?"

"No reason, buddy," Burt told him as he headed over to make a pot of coffee with a wide smile on his face. "No reason at all."

Ten minutes later, Kurt was sitting next to Finn on the sofa with Sam lying on the floor at their feet while Carole and Burt occupied the arm chairs. Flash backs of that night continued to play round and round his head. His cheeks flushed scarlet as he recalled the more intimate moments...

Maybe 'How Sweet It Is' would be a good way to express himself, he thought with a smile. Finn's mobile rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. Kurt watched as his brother checked the caller ID and then got up and made to leave the room.

It had to be Rachel then.

"Hey - how you - oh my god, I am so sorry," Finn said as he turned back around. Signalling to Burt to turn down the volume, his panicked eyes sought Kurt's. "Shh, please don't cry - it's ok," he said trying to be comforting, but Kurt could hear Rachel's distress on the other end of the line.

He did not have to be told what had happened.

X x x

The decision was really no decision at all. Logging into his flight details, Kurt brought forward his time of departure to that night. By eleven he was packed and ready to go back to NYC, with a heavy heart.

When the hell had he became so attached to Lima? New York, for the first time ever, was the last place he wanted to go. Not now... when everything was going right for once. But Rachel had sounded awful. If Finn had not just begun his teacher training then he would have gone to comfort Rachel himself... but he had. And she needed someone.

So it had to fall to Kurt to pick up the pieces.

Knowing that time was getting on, he checked his room. He was ninety nine percent sure he had everything he needed and had brought back in his case repacked. If he had left anything... well, he did not intend to be gone for much more than a month. He would learn to live without it.

He had lived without much more important things he had needed before after all.

Grabbing his phone, his heart sank, knowing he had to phone Blaine but not really wanting too. Putting it off was not going to make it any easier though.

In a kinder universe, he would spend tomorrow holding Blaine hand at the back at the choir room. But it wasn't to be.

"I didn't disturb you, did I?" he asked once his boyfriend (that was going to take a bit of time to get used to once more) answered.

"No, I've not got into bed yet. You okay?"

"We got a call from Rachel - she didn't get Funny Girl."

"Oh, no... is she ok?"

Kurt shook his head. "She's devastated. I have to go back tonight and be with her."

There was a tiny pause in which Blaine exhaled sharply, letting Kurt know he had taken the wound as hard as he had. "I understand... she needs you."

"Maybe... but I feel like I need you right now. We need one another... I'm so sorry this has happened -" Kurt said, feeling as if the two of them were banging their heads against a brick wall.

"Me too, but these things happen, and you'll be home soon, right?"

"Regional's, at the very latest - I'll try to come back right after exams are done..."

"Well then, after eight months, six weeks isn't so long - I'd wait six years if I had to for another night like tonight."

"Me too," Kurt sniffed. Sighing, he blinked. "I love you so much... I can't believe after one -"

"I know it sucks - but we can call and text and skype when we're available too, no pressure. It isn't going to be like before. We're not breaking up again."

"Promise me?"

"I promise, on Pavarotti's tiny little grave."

"Ok," again, he sighed heavily. "I better get to the airport."

"Do you want me to come drive you?"

"Dad's taking me."

"Ok - be safe, text me when you're off the plane. We'll talk tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course... I love you, Blaine Warbler."

"I love you too, Kurt - so much."

Putting down the phone, Kurt felt his heart sinking, and wished he was able to rewind the clock... but he had to be there for Rachel. Wondering why these things always, _always _happened to him, he downloaded a song and then sent it on to Blaine. He might be able to sing it to Blaine himself, but he would hear it all the same.

"Ready to go, kid?" Burt asked as he appeared at the doorway of his son's room.

Picking up his bag, he shrugged. "Not really."

X x x

Blaine awoke the next morning and decided the cup was half full... that day was not going to be like he had planned it to be - but that did not have to be a bad thing. Kurt and he were back together. That was the underlying fact he had to focus on, the most important consequence of the night before.

The man he loved was with him again - in spirit, if not in body.

Picking up his phone before he had got out of bed, he went into his inbox. Kurt had landed safely two hours ago and hoped he was sleeping well. He had been about to text back when he saw his email flashing.

'A song of Self Expression' had arrived from Kurt.

_I was going to sing this in glee club for you - it might not be my voice, but I mean every word. _

_Love you x _

_Ps. Your technique needs some practice - my neck is red as a beetroot! Thank god for scarves - we'll work on it when I'm home x _

Clicking the play button, Blaine felt his heart melt as Colbie Caillat serenaded him in Kurt's place.

You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you  
I like you.

I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me  
You got me.

The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet

Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up.  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
Cause no matter what I do,  
Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.

X x x

_My neck has been renamed Hickey Hill - we're both out of practice - can't wait to start 'practising' properl_y _once more. I love that song and you - missing you like mad - it's not _even _been twelve hours since I last saw you! - B x _

Having wanted to give Kurt time to sleep without being disturbed by his phone, Blaine didn't respond until he had driven to school. He pressed send and got out the car, a smile on his face. It was the kind of day to sing an up tempo song on, in fact he was bursting with energy - if only he had not don the day before... but then that was what had brought Kurt back to him, so he could not regret it.

All was right with the world, he thought as he shifted his scarf round his neck... or in his world anyway. He hoped Rachel was as well as she could be.

Arriving at his locker, he opened it and put the text books he was not going to need till last period inside. Glee was first that day, which only helped to aid his brilliant mood. Everyone enjoyed going to their favourite class after all.

"Morning guys!" he said as he went into the room with a smile on his face.

That was when it happened. He was grabbed from behind and his scarf was removed. He was powerless to stop it.

"Come on," he said turning to a triumphant Finn and Sam.

"Look at this - whatever attacked Kurt got Blaine too!" Sam told his surrogate brother.

"Give it back!" laughed Blaine snatching his red scarf back - but it was too late.

"So gross," Tina muttered as she passed him. Following her, he sighed. "Loves young dream is back on then?"

"Yes, Kurt and I are back together," he said wrapping his scarf back round his neck. "Even if he did have to go back to New York last night," he added slightly mournfully.

"Rachel took the news badly - she didn't get Funny Girl," Finn explained to Tina, Artie and Sam.

"Wow, poor Kurt. He is in for a rough few days," Artie sighed. Rachel had gone all Masterpiece every time someone else had got a solo.

Finn wondered whether this was the point where he should jump in. He had spoken to Rachel last night and he knew how hurt she was.

But then, Artie had a point. Kurt had better be feeling sympathetic... and patient.

Having been told that he could take the class that day, the Finn stood up. Everyone who they were expecting had arrived after all. He made eye contact with Will and then clapped his hands together. "Right, set lists - we didn't get very far last night, "Finn begun. "Any one got any fresh ideas?"

"How about 'lets get it on'?" Sam suggested to Blaine who was quick to roll his eyes.

"I did have a couple of thoughts on that," Joe nodded actually.

"I'd love to hear them," Finn grinned. However, it was at that moment that through the open door, they heard a guitar begin to play...

My girl went to the doctor 'cause her heart had palpitations  
He said cut the carbs, or else she'd end up pushing up carnations  
She stepped up on the scale and the doctor said, "Oh Lordy  
If you don't drop a few, girl, you won't make it past age forty"

My girl said, "Hey lookie, on that fancy x-ray chart"  
Said the doctor, "Holy hell, that's one G.D. big ass heart"

I'm telling you my friend, my girl's got a big ass heart  
When she shops for groceries that heart gets its own damn cart_  
_That big ass heart can pump two tons of love through her chest  
And then sit down and win a lovin' pie-eating contest

I love that big ass heart so much I think it isn't fair  
Like how your heart won't pay me back for breaking all my chairs  
So sick with love I think I'm coming down with rickets  
When that big ass heart flies coach it has to pay for two plane tickets

Oh, that big ass heart  
Oh, that big ass heart

The look on Jake's face told his brother all he needed to know about what he thought of his entrance... it was not exactly smooth... in contrast, the members of the glee club who had been there when they had been doing original songs for the first time were smiling - they remembered that song and who it had been written for...

"I heard you guys are a mentor short now that my hot little Jewish American princess has had her bad news," Noah said as he breezed in. "I volunteer my services."

Finn shook his head - he had a feeling he knew why he was really here (after all, fat ass heart wasn't exactly subtle), but was nevertheless glad to see his best friend. "Why aren't you at college still?"

"It is a long rather boring story. Any way, you guys are coming up to Regio -"

"Nationals."

"And I want to help."

"Well, Noah, you know you always have a seat in here," said Will, smiling. "Come sit down."

Luckily enough, his seat that day was next to Lauren.

"Hello Zizes."

"Go suck a hot one, Puckerman."

_Oh yeah..._ they were back on.

Will turned back to Joe.

"Let's see what you've got!"

_Please review!_


	5. Definitive Ends, Infinite Possiblities

**Here's what you missed on Glee**: The glee club started working on numbers for Nationals even though they are still a person short of the magic number twelve. Puck begun his campaign to get Lauren back, and now it seems like Tina and Mike are making eyes at one another again. Kurt and Blaine are definitely back on, which means Kurt and Adam are probably definitely off. Someone should really tell him that.

**Chapter 5**

Look at me  
Look at me

I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am  
I'm trying  
To find a way  
To understand  
But I need you  
I need you  
I need a hand

The voice which at first been tentative, unusually so in fact, grew stronger as it came to the beginning of the first chorus, and the uncertainty of the piece rolled away from the singer like a wave on a beach going back to the sea. This was her song... and when she sung it later for real in glee, she would kill it. But for now, she was on her in the auditorium with nothing but her voice for company and that was the way she liked it.

I am changing  
Seeing everything so clear  
I am changing  
I'm gonna start right now right here  
I'm hoping  
To work it out and I know that I can

But I need you  
I need a hand

All of my life  
I been a fool  
Who said I could do it all alone  
How many good friends have I already lost?  
How many dark nights have I known?

This was the perfect song for her to express herself, Unique thought with a smile. The lyrics felt as if they were written for her, for this moment in time... it was so rare words could encapsulate a heart - in her limited experience it was normally the other way round... but these words meant so much to her... especially after the past couple of weeks.

Walking down that long road  
There was nothing I could find  
All these years of darkness  
Can make a person blind

But now I can see  
I am changing

Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I Am

But I need a friend  
To help me start  
All over again

That will be just fine  
I know it's gonna work out this time  
Cause this time I am

This time I am  
I am changing

Standing in the door way of the auditorium, Ryder Lynn was able to hear just why Unique had been voted to be NVP at Nationals competition the year before had. He had been walking passed when he had heard her rehearsing... why he had not walked on he did not know. He had said he did not want to talk to her ever again. And he didn't. But...

He had been out of glee for nearly a week - six days had passed since he had helped ensure they were going to go on to the next level.

And for all his anger - he was missing it. He missed having a group of friends who backed him up... the majority of the time. He missed Kitty and Marley who he never really saw unless they were in class now. Even then there was a distance between him and the two girls he had never experienced before...

But more than that - he was surprised that he missed **her**. He did not know if it was Unique or Katie he was missing... but it was one of them.

He had told her things he had never told _any one_ - and that was why he was so angry with her. Because - because as shallow as it made him, he would never have told Unique the things he had told Katie, and they were two very different people in his mind...

And yet he missed her - he missed confiding in her. And he was so confused by it all that it just felt as if his head was going to explode.

Because he hated her - and for just a moment, he had thought he had loved her.

The silence which gripped the room told him she was done singing and before he even registered that she had finished her rehearsal, she_ had _registered he was watching her.

"Phenomenal as always," he said as he turned to leave.

"Ryder! Wait!" she said as he turned. He could not turn back to face her because suddenly the anger was rising up in him once more.

"You have to know how sorry I am over all of this - I - I did not want to hurt you. That wasn't the intention. I just wanted you to see the real me."

"And you had to hide behind a computer screen for me to get to know the real you. Do you even know who you are?" he asked. He knew the question sounded spiteful - but at the same time he was genuinely curious.

She swallowed. For a long time she had had to wonder. Not because she had no idea who she was meant to be - but because she had feared she was not going to be allowed to be that person.

And then she had found her courage. Unique had come to life and she had found glee.

"Yes. I do," she nodded. "I was stupid - but I - " she broke off.

"You what?"

Shaking her head, Unique sighed. "I am genuinely sorry for what I did to you. I know it was wrong on a lot of levels and that you probably didn't want to confide those things to me."

He didn't reply, and she realised she had no choice but to go on.

"But at the same time, I am feeling sorry you too. It's a shame that you turned out to be **exactly **who I knew you were," she told him.

"That's not fair."

"It kind of is," picking up her sheet music from the stands where she had been rehearsing, she sighed. "I have to go. Mr Schue is having us express ourselves in class this week and I have just found my song to do it. It might help you to come along and do the assignment."

"What is it with no one understanding the simple fact I am not in glee anymore?"

"Believe me we do... but it just seems to me that if there is one of us who does not know who we are, it is not me."

And with that comment, Unique left the auditorium and Ryder with a lot to think about.

X x x

"How you feeling?"

"Like I failed."

"Oh, come on, Berry," Kurt sighed. What was it Lady Sybil had told Gwen on Downton Abbey? "No one hits the bull's eye with the first arrow. You auditioned for a Broadway stage! It is not as if you were competing against people from Lima."

"I still wasn't good enough."

"But you are going to be," he said as she sat on the edge of her bed and ran his hand through her hair.

"And what if I am not?"

"When have you ever been not good enough?" he asked rhetorically. He had a feeling that could go either way, send her off at the deep end, or lull her into a thoughtful silence.

He was glad when it went the way of the latter.

Having sat with her for quite some time, Kurt felt as if he had earned enough of a break to go and get a coffee and sort himself out. "Do you want anything to drink?"

She shook her head.

Leaving her part of the apartment which was surrounded by a sheet, he headed to his own make shift room.

For all the fact this was the last place he had wanted to be the night before, he had to admit it felt good to be home - really home. This was the place he and Rachel had moulded for their own needs, very much as his father and Carole had done with the family home back in Lima.

This was his place... even if Santana was doing her best to hijack it, or would do the moment she got back from MIT.

Grabbing his towels from where they were hanging up he headed over to the bathroom - if there was one thing he needed desperately, it was a shower. He had not had a proper wash since yesterday morning and it had been quite twenty four hours for him...

He undressed in the bathroom, turned on the water and soon had lathered up, enjoying the sensation of the warm water running down his back. For all of Rachel's sadness, the afterglow of what had been the most perfect contentedness of the night before still radiated through him. An urge to check his phone came over him... it felt good. It felt good to not be able to wait for the next text, the next Skype date, the next time he was able to go home.

His dad was healthy. Blaine and he were back together. He was two weeks away from finishing his first term at the school of his dreams.

Yes... life was good for one Mister Kurt Hummel.

After his shower, he dried his hair, put on his grey skinny jeans and green jumper and padded out bare footed to the kitchen, checking phone as he did so. No message but then - he knew Blaine was trying not to be needy. The last time... he had called and he had texted... and it had gone wrong. No news had to be good news. Maybe the two of them had matured... Blaine certainly had - besides everything else; he was in class getting ready to graduate high school. He was not going to be messaging him all the time.

Getting out the frying pan he found some eggs in the fridge and decided to poach them. It might not be the healthiest thing in the world but he felt the need for a big breakfast. He was understandably tired.

"You sure you don't want a coffee?" he called through to Rachel.

"One sugar," came her response.

So that was a change of mind then.

He began to wonder if she was feeling better - probably not, it'd take a while. What she was feeling right then - he had it coming. One day he was going to go to a big audition - and he was not going to get the part, so he supposed he could not be too critical of her - it had to hurt. At the same time, he could not help but think it had to be akin to what he had experience after the rejection from NAYDA. It had taken him a few days to pick himself back up and plenty of cuddles from those he loved - his father and Blaine had been on call pretty much for the whole first week to buck him up - but he had got there. And she was going too as well, he thought as he buttered his bread.

"Kurt, tell me I am going to get on to Broadway," a voice said behind him.

"The fact you are Rachel Berry makes that nothing more than an inevitability. I would not have - "

"Kurt, your neck!"

He had been home for about five hours... when he had got in he had gone straight to her room, but he had been in a scarf... a scarf which he should have put on when he was done showering.

"You have a rash."

He shook his head. "Not exactly."

X x x

"A Thousand Miles?" Mike asked.

Having been asked to come in a little early to try and work on some chorography, he had arrived at the choir room to go into Mr Schue's office and get to work. It was only when he had arrived and seen Tina sitting at the piano that he had got distracted from that mission.

A lot has passed between the two of them - for two years they had been all but joined at the hip... they had been to prom together and every Sectional, Regional and National competition that the New Directions' had made it too. They had been one another's first.

Turning from the piano stole she nodded.

"Yeah..."

_It's always times like these when I think of you and wonder if you think of me..._

"It's a good song."

"I've always loved it," she nodded as he came and sat by her side.

"How are you?"

"Tired - looking forward to the end of term. This year has not been as fun as the others," she admitted freely to him.

He nodded. When he had been home - well, he would be a liar if he had not noticed there had been a change in her - and he would also be lying if he did not admit to himself that made him a little sad.

She was not the girl he had fallen for any more - but that did not mean that he did not find her attractive any more. She had a new confidence to her which was lovely to see. He wanted her to have the confidence she should... just because people didn't remind her of it all the time, didnt mean she wasn't just as good as any of the others.

She was.

"It must be weird."

"It has been strange - and not just with all of you being gone. There are moments from this year I wish I could forget and I know I am not ever going to be able to..." she paused, and the fear she had felt that day when she had **not** been in the choir room nearly over took her, "and then there are the moments when I got a little crazy and did stupid stuff that - I just wish I could take back."

"The vapour - "

"Yes," she said it with such finality in her voice that it was clear she did not wish to go over that particular incident again and he laughed a little, allowing her to also do so.

"I made a fool out of myself."

He just shook his head. "No one makes a fool out of Tina Cohen Chang."

Looking at him, she smiled. There were a lot of things she was able to regret but she was not able to regret Michael Robert Chang.

The two of them had made one another _so_ happy for a while.

And she missed him being there, making her happy, even if she had not been thrilled for him to come back and help the glee club with their dance moves. They did not need patronising - they just needed friend.

Putting her head on his shoulder as he put an arm round her, she sighed. "I miss you all - I hate it when you all insist on coming back and taking over everything. But I miss you."

"I miss you too, Tina."

Looking up at him, she tried to decide if there was anything more to that phrase than what he was actually saying.

"And you are going to hate me soon because my exams are done before you guys even have prom - so I am going to be back to interfere with Nationals too."

She laughed and then bit her lip. "You'll be around for prom?" she asked and suddenly she _did _feel like that young girl who had broken down in the middle of my Funny Valentine.

_Sweet comic valentine... you're my favourite work of art..._

"Yeah... what a pity this one isn't a Sadie Hawkins," he murmured tucking a loss strand of hair beyond her ear.

"Oh Mike, there you are! Do you want to come through to the office," Will said as he came into the room.

With a smile at his ex, Mike did as he was told; leaving Tina sitting on the piano stole alone. Biting her lip, the senior laughed softly as she put her hands to the keys and began to sing.

"It's all so wrong, and I don't belong, living in your precious memory. And I need you... and I miss you... and now I wonder..."

X x x

"I cannot believe you did not tell me all that went on in Lima the moment you got back. I cannot believe you got me up and dressed and on campus - I just can't believe you some days, Mr Hummel."

Kurt laughed as he walked along arm in arm with Rachel.

"Well, you were too pissed off when I got back this morning to ask," he said to her. "Besides the two of have to get on campus and carry on revising if we are going to come back next year."

And after everything the two of them had done to get in to NAYDA in the first place, the idea of falling at this hurdle was horrific.

For no other reason than for that, Kurt was beginning to appreciate that Rachel had called him home - if he was in Lima, the next four days would not be filled with study, but love, love, love - and as lovely as that would be, it wasn't practical.

They'd be time for that later.

"After what you did at the Christmas show case and then at Midnight Madness, I do not think you have anything to worry about," she reminded to him. "So what is going on with Blaine and NAYDA?"

"He applied and has got his letter - his audition is in a few weeks." Kurt nodded

"Are you nervous for him?"

"A little, but he is so talented." Kurt nodded proudly. "If there is anyone who can do it, it's him."

She squeezed his arm.

"Rachel,_ if _he gets in, you're cool with Blaine moving into the flat, aren't you?"

"Of course - are you going to ask him?"

"Maybe, we'll have to see how the next few weeks go, but - we're done messing around, I hope. You don't get another first love and I do not want another even if I could."

She nodded. "That's the way I feel about Finn - when I got that call yesterday, he was the only person I wanted."

"I did wonder when you rang him and not me."

"I just - "

"I get it - if there is one thing in the world I get, it's that feeling."

The two shared a smile and she was suddenly thrown back to what she and Blaine had said before they had gone on to perform West Side Story, about soul mates and Tony and Maria. That had been a romance for the ages. And so were the four of them in their own ways.

"Kurt!" a distinctly British voice called.

"You told him yet?"

"Just going too apparently - Adam, it's good to see you!" he said as he gave his friend a one armed hug.

Adam pulled back and looked at him. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded.

"I am going to go up to the dance studio - see if I can't get some of my pride back," Rachel said as she kissed his cheek. After everyone had showed up to support her, she had a terrible feeling she had let them all down - and as kind as she had been, part of Rachel was dreading seeing Cassie. "See you later."

"Bye," Kurt replied and followed her with his eyes for a moment as she walked off before he turned to Adam. "Coffee?"

"Yes." Once that the two of them had got their drinks, together they wondered back out in the open air to find a suitable bench. The small talk between them was not awkward, but it was...small.

"So what's up?" asked Kurt.

Adam sighed. "The Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts in London have offered me a scholarship."

"That - that is incredible!" Kurt said all but forgetting he had a coffee in his hand and wanting desperately to throw his arms about Adam in congratulations. "That's amazing, you must be thrilled!"

"Of course - I'll finish up the year here; do my exams - and then head home."

Kurt nodded, the implications of what he was saying sinking in. "Ok. Adam - can I be honest?"

"I hope so."

"That past couple of weeks..."

"I haven't heard from you a lot, though I was thrilled to get your message about your father -"

"Thank you," Kurt smiled genuinely before turning somewhat serious again. He left the break in the conversation just a little too long.

"You got back with your ex, haven't you?"

"I have."

It was Adam's turn to nod. "I guess - I always knew you were never really over him... points for trying, Kurt, but you never got there."

The American laughed lightly and took the points. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Adam smiled. "We had some good times together you and me... don't suppose we were ever really exclusive... and we gave one another some good memories. It's a pity we didn't met first. "

Kurt smiled, but was not sure he agreed with that. The idea of his sixteen year old self falling in love with anywhere else but in the Dalton choir room was ridiculous to him. And for his faults, Blaine had been the one he had needed that first year. He had taught him so much, mentored him before he had falling in love with him.

No - he wouldn't have swapped that period in his life for anything or anyone.

"Yeah..."

"Can you just do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Just promise me you'll never sell yourself short? There is something special about you, Kurt Hummel. I'd hate to think of you not knowing that..."

Putting his coffee down, Kurt embraced Adam. They had had a good time together. He had made him smile when he had needed too the most.

"Someone is going to be so lucky one day, Adam. Because you're going to walk through the door."

"But for now, we'll just be the one who got away for one another?"

Even had Kurt not got back with Blaine, the two of them could not have been together. Not now the bright lights of London were calling Adam. And so what could he do but agree?

"The ones who got away."

X x x

"And you call me a nerd?"

Lauren looked up from the book she had been reading in the library to see it was Noah Puckerman standing opposite her.

"What's your point?" she asked looking into his eyes, matching his breathtaking confidence with her own

"Whenever I come to find you, you're in here reading."

"It's called revision," she explained. "And don't hate cause your jealous."

"Whatever. So come on, Zizes... give me something here."

She rolled her eyes. As ever, Noah was as subtle as a sledge hammer. "I do not buy all that back here for your brother stuff you spun in glee yesterday."

"No?"

"No... I think your back for me, which is a pity, cause that particular boat sailed about two years ago."

"First of all, all boats have to come back to port eventually. Second of all, asides from me singing the song I wrote for you when I did make my triumphant return to glee, why would you think that?"

"Because you are Noah Puckerman and you are not used to being dumped on your sorry ass."

Not by the ones he actually cared about any way. And she knew he had cared about her.

"What if I were to say I'd woo you again?" he smirked.

"That could potentially be interested - and I mean ten out of ten for remembering how you got me last time but - the second time is always harder than the first."

"Baby, you know I am always up for a challenge."

She satback and observed him for a while. He had always been a bit scrawny for her taste, but that was balanced out by the pleasure she took in the knowing she would be able to crush him, if she had too. He wasn't the worse looking guy in the world and that went in his favour, though again that was balanced out by the fact he had returned to school after he had graduated. What type of loser did that?

However. She had no one on the horizon - at least with him, she'd have something to do for the next few weeks.

"Do I have to make another formal presentation?" Noah asked.

"I'll let you know."

X x x

"So a mash up for the soloist?" asked Emma as she and Will at down to dinner.

She could not help but smile - whereas earlier in the week, the way glee had been going had been getting him down no matter what he had said to her about it, he had got his passion back.

"Joe really came up trumps - what he put together is as creative as any we have ever done," Will beamed. "But that is enough about the glee club. How do you feel about me and you going away this summer for a while?"

"On holiday? I thought we were going to bypass the honeymoon; there is so much going on." She said to him. "And you know - I - I have to get my pamphlets done and I have to prep for next - "

"Em, Em, it's ok, sweetie, we don't have to," he said hearing the panic creep in to her voice.

He knew her well enough. He did not have to ask... the idea of going away to some where she did not clean, somewhere she did not know - it could be a bit much for her. Maybe he had just caught her at a bad moment or on the wrong day...

"I'll think about it," She said as she took his hand... "The only thing is baby's are expensive."

And she wanted a baby much more than she wanted to go away... that did not need saying. They may be in there thirties but the two of them were able to hear their biological clocks ticking. And for a child of hers... she was sure she could change...

"Ok," he nodded as the two of them begun to eat.

His phone vibrated on the table. Picking it up, he checked the message and a wide smiled crossed his face.

"What is it?"

"It's the news I have been waiting for all week."

_Please review!_


	6. The Accession of Mr Nixon

**Here's what you missed on Glee:** The Warblers used steroids to win Sectionals, but Trent refused to do so, got kicked out, left Dalton and testified against them - if only there was a glee club short of a member to welcome him in with open arms. Blaine got elected senior class president, applied to NAYDA and has Nationals to prepare for. Rachel didn't get elected to play Fanny Brice, rang Finn when she got sad and has NAYDA exams to prepare for. Oh, and Prom is a week away!

**Chapter 6**

"Can I have a big New Directions welcome for our newest member: Mr Trent Nixon," asked Will as he stood at the front of the class and smiled as Trent walked in.

Ever since Will had got the text from Blaine on Friday night to say that by Monday morning they were going to be back up to full strength, he had felt more relaxed. Because now, with the arrival of Trent, they were going to Nationals for sure.

The Ex-Warbler felt a little strange - it was a little surreal - there had been a time when he thought he would never, ever be able to consider jumping ship - but that was a long time ago. That was when the Warblers had had a front man who sang like a dream and a council to keep them on the straight and narrow.

He smiled politely at the applause but was not sure he liked being at the front of the class, feeling as if he was sticking out like a sore thumb. The Warblers were, after all, about blending in and a feeling of unity.

From what he had heard, the New Directions was far more about individuality, what you could bring to the team, how those strengths were brought together for the common good of the club. The way that they worked was going to take him a bit of time to get used too.

But he was going to do it.

"It's great to be here," he said as he gave them a nervous wave. Normally, he was not a shy kid. But that day he was.

"I bet it is - for once you are going to be on the winning team," said a petite blonde from the front row with a smile.

"Kitty, put your claws away - if it was not for Trent, none of us would be on the winning side because we would not be competing," said Blaine as he nodded to the free chair by his side. "It's good to be on the same side again, Trent."

Even when the two of them had been Warblers, they had not been the best of friends, though they had always got on. It had just so happened that when he had arrived, it was Wes and David who had taken Blaine under there wings.

Trent, by contrast, had not had to arrive. He had entered Dalton the September of his freshmen year and as such had quickly just become one of the faces of the year group. He had been quick to bond with Nick and Jeff from what Blaine had seen.

No doubt theirs were the friendship he was missing.

"It is," Trent nodded as he took the seat by Blaine, the two of them embracing as he did so.

The two ex-Warblers - now two committed members of the New Directions - looked to the front of the class.

They were ready to begin.

"Ok, so in spite of all that went on, we had a great week last week guys," Will begun. "I was really proud of the way you tackled your self expression. The results from you guys who did the assignment were incredible, so a big pat on the back. But it is time to take things up a notch. For those of you who want to be the lead soloist for the mash up Joe proposed last week, auditions are going to be taking place this week. We are going to be looking at the duets leads next week - "

"Mr Schue, NAYDA auditions are next week! I'd like to try out for the duets lead - I just!" Blaine shook his head.

He had woken up that day and he realised how much he had to do. The week before he had coasted through school - well, he had been back living in a dream he had been so happy.

But if there was a member of the team who had to step it up that week it was him.

Not only did he have the biggest audition of his life, but prom was the evening of the day he was auditioning. A prom he had to organise and theme.

A theme he yet had to think of.

Considering both of those events were now just twelve days away, it was probably fair to say he was fairly close to panicking. Still, he reminded himself, Kurt was finished the Thursday before the Friday which meant he technically could be home in time for prom, though probably not for his audition.

Still, he'd ask when the two of them spoke that night. The thought of his return was calming nevertheless.

Mr Schue nodded. "I see your point. Mike is back next Tuesday so we can have next week on dance, and then the week after on duets - that leaves us with two weeks to go until competition time."

"Wow when you say it like that, it is going to be here pretty fast." Trent sighed.

"You'll catch up with us all quickly, dude, don't worry," Finn tried to reassure him.

"Right, so who is up for the lead solo?"

"You can put my name down on that list," Sam nodded. It was the last time he was going to go to nationals as a member of the team... while he knew he did not have the strongest voice in the club, he felt obliged to at least give it a go.

"Mine too," Marley nodded.

"And Unique is feeling all outstanding again this year," her best friend but in with her old swagger.

Whatever had gone on before she had to put it behind her. Ryder was part of her past and as long as he was being stubborn about glee that was where he had to stay. Unique on the other had was going to move forward.

"Ok," Mr Schue smiled.

"What about the leads for the group?"

"I was hoping with a bit of democracy, we could sort that among ourselves. If it is ok with every one I would like to ask Artie and Tina to take the lead on the first verse, with Joe, Jake and Kitty taking the second."

"A transitional piece from the old directions to the new directions," Joe saw what he was going for.

"I cannot believe I am saying this again, but for four of you this is your last few weeks in this club. You're about to follow your friends from last year out the door."

"A door which revolves Mr. Schue. We'll be back," Sam reassured him. He looked to Puck and Finn who were both fine example of that door always being open.

"Well, I certainly hope you all will - but you are not gone yet. So let's get to work."

Glee club went as well as it ever did, with Puck being an unlikely leader as they tried to find a rocky number for the group to perform, though he was by no means the only one.

Still, Lauren seemed to enjoying his attempts to contribute.

"You know, part of me thinks we should look at Stevie Wonder again - I loved doing 'For Once In My Life' - " Kitty said as they crowded about the piano, "It was a really good week for all of us and if there has been one song Artie has _killed_ this year, it's that one."

"Yo, Stevie week was epic," Artie agreed.

"I don't know if it was National's material," Will sighed.

"Then, maybe we can rearrange the song so that it is," Trent suggested.

"Is that what you guys want?"

"Does that mean we are not going to get to do an original song? Isn't that kind of our signature thing now?" asked Marley.

There was a silence from the other members of the group and it felt quite awkward, quite fast.

"Nothing has to be set in stone today."

For one reason or another Finn thought that they had a few more arguments coming up about set lists... it was the most important one of the year...

"See you tomorrow," Will nodded as the season came to an end. "Blaine, I know I don't have to ask, but keep an eye on Trent, help him with his orientation."

"Goes without saying." The two of them had already checked and they were on the same schedules... besides, it would be good to catch up.

"Looking at it from this side, the Warblers are just a mess now," Trent confided in Blaine later that day as the two of them sat down to lunch in the cafeteria.

Whereas most of the day the two of them had been speaking about the new glee club they were in, it was inevitable that their old one crop up in the conversation. That was where the two go them had met.

That was where the path which had leaded them to this moment had begun.

"I just do not know when you guys lost your confidence. When I was a Warbler, we knew we'd win because we were good."

"But we didn't did we? We were good - and I still think your version of 'Candles' with Kurt was better than the original song McKinley did that year - but we were never good enough."

"Rachel was amazing but the two of us can argue that one out later - the point is, we would never have even considered using steroids. I don't know what Hunter and Sebastian were thinking: all that honour, the brotherhood, the reputation - it means nothing now, it's gone. It'll be fifty years before the Warblers can be as they were again."

"They were thinking that they wanted to win."

"The Warblers were about a lot more than that once upon a time."

"Yes, well that was when Wes, David and Thad were keeping the ship running tight. It was not the same after we swapped a council for a captain," Trent admitted.

Sometimes he had to admit that was the worst thing they had ever done. That was what had screwed them over.

There was a silence between the two of them. "Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if you had stayed at Dalton. You were a shoe in for the council."

"I know - but I had to follow my heart. And in the end, it worked out for the best."

Earlier in the year it had not felt that way but it had.

"Well, what's done is done. I do not suppose we can change the past but I do plan on shaking up the future."

"Meaning?"

"I get why Kurt felt he had to shout to get heard in that room," Trent told Blaine. "You know when I walked in there today I felt so nervous - more so than when I auditioned for the Warblers somehow."

"The free pass almost makes it worst - I get that."

"Exactly - but the longer I was in there, I knew I had to start yelling. I am in that glee club too - I want to audition for the solo." He had enough of swaying in the back grounds.

"Trent, that is great!"

"Do you not think it is going to make all of the others hate me?"

"The soloist gets the lead because they are good - go along to the auditions, speak to Mr Schue. You do not know if you are good enough until you try," Blaine encouraged him. "If you are the right man for the job and then you lead us to a win then no one is going to be angry with you, I promise you that."

He nodded thoughtfully as the two of them were joined at the lunch table by the other members of the glee club, with Marley looking a little put out.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked as she sat by his side.

"Yeah - I just - I thought I was going to get to write another song for Nationals - I don't know, I just assumed."

"Ok, let me break it down for you," Kitty chipped in taking her seat across from them. "And I say this as a friend with complete love for you... doing original songs is not original any more. We've been there - we've done it and we have got to find something new."

"By covering other people's music? That literally makes no sense."

"I don't know, I am in two minds," admitted Artie as he rolled up from behind Blaine having heard what they were saying. "Your song was epic but I am pretty sure we got through Regional's by a tiny vote. We all saw how good the Hoosierdaddies were. We have to up our game if we are really going to stand chance at taking nationals once more.

"Paradise by the Dashboard Light," Blaine recalled with a smile. When he looked back on his high school career, he knew that was going to be the golden moment in the sun. It did not matter what they did over the coming weeks - he was not going to be dancing side by side with the one he loved so he knew in a way he had already peeked.

But that did not mean he was not going to work just as hard as he had ever had. They **all** had to give it _all_ they had. "That is the standard we are going to have to get back to take this thing."

"And you do not think we are there right now?" asked Jake.

Blaine shook his head. "I have no doubt we are going to be able to get back there - but we have just swapped two members for new ones, who are yet to find their place in the group, we don't have some of the voices we did last year - I mean,we have great ones but we have to find the best way to show case them."

"Which to be honest we had already done by this time last year," Tina nodded. It had happened so naturally - they had been able to slip into the group where they should.

"We have a fight on our hands, but we also have the weapons to make sure we can win. We just have got to use them in the right way."

X x x

"Tell me you are in here because you want me to give you a pile of summer work."

"Quite the opposite."

The two friends looked at one another, smiles on their faces. Isabelle always greeted Kurt warmly when he arrived in her office and that day was no different, though she was not sure she liked the sound of that.

"Aww, it does not matter. Come here, give me a hug and tell me all about your dad!" she said as the pair of them embraced. "I was so happy when I got your text to say he had come through ok."

"It was quite a miraculous turn around - apparently his prostate is that of a twenty year old," Kurt told her.

"That's wonderful news."

"My stepmother agrees," Kurt teased as Isabelle poured out to cups of coffee from the machine.

"I am sure she does. So, how long are you back here for? I assume if you are asking for time off you are not going to be in New York for long."

"I got back mid last week, but I am going to be heading home again at the end of next week, for the month at least - if that's ok. I would completely understand if you had to give my position here to someone else."

Isabelle shook her head. "I think with the work you have done here, under the circumstances you did it, you have earned you a summer pass. I could have twenty kids in here over the break and they still would not make up one Kurt Hummel. So go - have some fun. Think about where you're going. I still say NAYDA might not be as good for you as Vogue but that's your choice."

Kurt smirked. She was not giving up on him.

"Thank you for everything this year. I could not imagine having survived it any other way than being here - you've been brilliant."

"I have seen enough of life to know that when the chips are really down you need someone holding your back, not biting your ass. "

The two of them shared a smile. That was the truest thing he had ever heard. He was just glad it had been her at his back.

"So, there must be a pretty big attraction for you to want to go to Lima for a month. I thought New York was home now?"

"It is - or, at least, it is going to be when September comes."

X x x

"You know the two of us need to get campaigning if we are going to be prom king and queen."

"And who says I care about that?"

"I do."

Kitty looked up at Jake with a look in her eyes that he was not sure he liked. It had been a while now since she had accepted he was with Marley and that was not going to be changing any time soon.

But the fact remained that as cute as Marley was, she was never going to get voted for prom queen. Kitty, on the other hand, had been trying to cultivate her popularity all year so that when the time came, all she was going to have to do was walk into prom and the crown was going to be placed on her head.

However, she knew in order to get to the end, she needed to get means.

And she was sure if there was one boy in the school who was a shoe in for king then it was Jake Puckerman.

At the beginning of the year he had been just another new kid. But now he was more than that - he was hot, he could sing, he could dance and being in glee no longer carried the stigma it once had. He could probably do with being on the football team, he might be taken but nevertheless, that had not stopped the girls of McKinley looking favourably on what little Miss Marley Rose owned.

"Kitty..."

"The only thing I am asking you to do is campaign with me. I know you are going to be taking Marley to the prom but let's face it - the two of us can get the votes and she just can't. All I need is a yes and a dance on the night!" She said as she looked up at him. "Please Jake?!"

The time they had been together was rather short and had been a while back now... as far as he was concerned there was nothing left there - and she was on the same page as him or so it seemed.

Kitty was his friend... and if it meant that much to her.

"Fine, you can put my name on the ticket right next to yours."

"You are not going to regret this Puckerman."

"He won't regret what?" Jake heard a voice behind him and he turned to see Marley standing there with a nervous smile.

"Kitty wants me to run for prom king and queen with her. I didn't think you'd mind."

Marley nodded - if she did mind, then she was hiding what she was feeling well.

"You two should go together."

"Babe, don't be ridiculous. I am going to go with you."

"I am not going to prom." Marley informed the two of them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not going to prom?" Kitty asked as she raised her eye brows. "That is like social suicide and you are my home girl now. Of course you're going to prom."

"No, I'm not."

Jake interjected. "Marley, this is our first prom, you have to come with me."

"And with what am I meant to be able to afford a prom dress?" she snapped at last as she looked at the two of them. "I do not mean to have a go at you guys - but you'd have a great time together and I cannot afford it any way so - "

She shrugged.

That was that in her mind. The two of them were going to prom. And she was not.

"I have to get to class," she sighed as the bell rang and begun to make her way along the hall.

Kitty and Jake looked at one another. The blonde sighed. "You are going to have to do something about that."

X x x

"Hey," Rachel said as she picked up the phone. Having been in the dance studio for the vast majority of the day she had been grateful when she had heard it ring.

She had needed the break.

And when she had seen who it was calling, she had been more than willing to sit down.

"Hi," Finn's voice entered her ear. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Not too bad - just a little, you know, tired. Kurt has been a god send. Bummed out still but - better."

It was said grudgingly. She was. As much as she had wanted Fanny Brice and there was still a huge hole in her stomach when she remembered she had not got the role, she knew there were going to be other opportunities. And as hard as it was to believe at that moment, she had only not got that one because there was something even more wonderful waiting out there for her.

Or that was what she was telling herself, at least.

"I am glad."

"How is everything back there?"

"You know how it gets this time of year. We are holding auditions for the soloists this week so the pressure cooker is on in glee club," Finn informed her.

"It seems weird not to be there trying out myself," she admitted to him. "Still, it might be for the best. I don't seem to be getting on too well at auditions of late."

Suddenly the memory of what had happened at her NAYDA one came back to her and she breathed deeply... it shamed her and gave her hope at the same time. If she had been able to come back from that then she was sure there were not too many things she was not going to be able to come from. Including her first, failed Broadway audition.

"Yeah - well, at least it leaves the field open for the others. If you were here then they would not stand a chance."

"How is it you know just the right thing to say from time to time?"

"Clearly, I must be buttering you up for something."

"Very subtle, Mr. Hudson. What can I do for you?"

"One of my more arduous duties as a teaching assistant are my chaperoning ones. Mr Schue has asked me to help out at prom and - it would just be so much easier and more fun if you were there with me. Blaine is going to ask Kurt to come back for it tonight, so the two of you could get on the same plane and then the four of us could have a night out - just like old times," Finn suggested.

Rachel sighed. She had thought last year was the last time she was ever going to get to go to a McKinley high prom and had been happy with that. She had left prom as queen and that still made her smile.

But he had a very persuasive argument. Now she and Brody were dead in the water and had been for a while, she was not so sure what she was going to do while Kurt went back. She had some friends in New York, but with Santana away too... no one she was that close.

Then her thoughts turned to the comforts of home. The chance to snuggle up on her own sofa, a chance to see her dads who she was missing like crazy.

"You're on," she said to him.

The next question that crossed her mind naturally was whether or not this counted as a date and what it meant for her and Finn going forward, whether the two of them were back on or not. It was only then she realised that the two of them were never really off any more. The two of them said they were and then they walked into the same room and all the old chemistry and feelings came back.

"Great."

"So I am going to see you next week then."

"Yup - thanks for doing this. It's really cool," he added in a way that only he could get away with and melt her heart at the same time.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Having a nice rest?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned to see it was Cassie who was there. Before her audition she would have taken what she was saying to her and let it form a bruise on her ego.

As it was, she was sure the two of them had bonded somewhat now.

"Yes," she nodded. She was going to have a rest. Of course, even when she was in Lima she was going to keep singing and training - but she had given 'To Love You More' everything she had. That was what was frustrating her.

And looking back, none of it made any sense. She had come out and she had thought she had done quite well. What Rachel needed more than anything else was a bit of time to reflect on the past year.

"You are not going to get to Broadway that way," Cassie prodded her as she sat by her side.

"Maybe not this summer. But I am going to get there, make no mistake about that."

"That's the spirit."

X x x

"It has been one of those days where everything sucks," Marley admitted as she got in to the car with her mother.

Millie looked at her daughter, sighed and took her hand in her own. If there was one person in the world she knew as she knew her own soul, it was her baby girl.

"We all have tough ones."

"I thought I did well with our song at Regional's - but now I do not think anyone else wants to do an original song at Nationals."

"Sweetie, that is the way the cookie crumbles from time to time."

"I just - "

"Marley, make them listen if it matters that much to you. But, you have got two more years in this club. Didn't you say one of the boys had come up with an amazing number?"

"Yeah, Joe did," she nodded.

"Maybe Mr Schuster is just trying to share it around a bit so that you all have a shot at deciding what to sing. Maybe this competition is not going to be your one but the next one sure as heck will be - you have got an entire summer break coming up when you can write the most incredible songs," she said as she squeezed her hands.

"How is it you always know just what to say to make you feel better?"

"It's the power of being a mum," Millie told her as she gentle cupped her daughters face. "You sure there is nothing else eating you?"

Marley looked down. She did not want to complain. She was sure her mother was the best in the world and she had no right to whine about the things the two of them did not have when they did have one another.

"One way or another, I am going to get it out of you so you might as well just let me do it the easy way and tell me."

"I am not going to go to prom," she said to her as their eyes meeting.

Millie heard what her daughter was not saying rather than what she was.

"The two of us are going to find a way - we always do. And you _are_ going to prom," the lunch lady said as she winked at her daughter and put the car keys in the ignition.

With that promise, the two of them headed home.

X x x

"So Mr Schue said we could put back the duets audition - Marley and me are going to go for it together, but that really is the last thing on my mind what with NAYDA audition being twelve days away - and prom too. I just - I am feeling the pressure." Blaine admitted, hanging his head as he reached for the bowl of popcorn he had made himself.

Thank god for skype. Thank god for that beautiful face on the computer screen calming down his stressful day.

Having already discussed Kurt's day, his preparation for his first exam which was the day after next and his meeting with Isabelle at Vogue, the two of them had turned their conversation to glee, the invisible thread which had brought them together.

"You do not have to worry about NAYDA - you have your song right?" Kurt checked.

"Yeah - yeah, it is all ready to go."

"Anything I know?"

"You know it but I am not going to tell you."

Kurt pouted. "Spoil sport."

"Yes I am - any way, on to more important business. I have a proposal for you."

"Sounds ominous."

Blaine smiled. "It's not - Kurt Hummel, will you come to senior prom with me?"

"I thought you were never going to get round to asking for a moment there. Of course, I will go to senior prom with you." It was going to be there first proper date since they'd got back together. They could draw a line under all the crap - and go back to the start.

Blaine felt the weight lift off of his shoulders just a little. "That is going to be three McKinley proms in a row we have been too together."

Kurt nodded. "And this one is going to be the best of them all. Has Mr Senior Class President thought of a theme?"

"Actually, yes - I was on my way home tonight and a certain song came on my ipod when I was driving along and it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Now _that_ you have got to tell me!"

Blaine spilled the beans.

"That is going to be amazing," Kurt clapped his hands together in excitement. Blaine could not help but feel his heart flutter a little at the praise, combined with the way that Kurt's nose wrinkled up.

_I think you're adorable._

"Are you sure it is not a little lame?"

"Ok, you did not just call my childhood lame," Kurt told him seriously. "Last year's theme was dinosaurs. Your one - oh my, you can do so much with it!"

"You're available to skype each night this week, right? You know I could do with some help with the design of it all."

"You do not have to worry about a thing, honey," Kurt beamed. "If there is one thing I have in my back pocket, it's this."

_Please review!_


	7. Prom Planning

**Here's what you missed on Glee**: Trent joined the New Directions and the first thing he did was confide in Blaine that he wanted to try out for the solo for Regionals! Marley had a really bad day, because Jake agreed to be Kitty's prom running mate and it seems like no one is feeling original songs is original anymore. Blaine finally got an idea for a prom theme and Kurt thought it was epic. He better hope McKinley agrees!

**Chapter 7**

"You are not going to believe what just happened," said Unique as she came into choir room where Sam and Marley sat.

As far as the other two had been concerned that was it. Unique had been the last one to try out for the solo, Sam and Marley had gone before her. They could breathe easy until the result was in.

"What?"

"Just as me and Mr Schue were wrapping things up - and believe me when I say I did wrap it up - new boy comes in saying he wants to give the solo a go."

"What? Trent. "

"Yeah."

Sam shrugged. In a way, he supposed it made sense. He had come to the school for the glee club. Of course he wanted to be a big part of it. "Good for him."

"Please, new boy is not going to walk in here and take _my_ solo," Unique protested. She had not made it her mission to move forward only to have it taken from her by someone who had been in the New Directions for all of five minutes.

"He is if he is better than the rest of us," Marley sighed as she picked up her bag.

"Where are you going, missy? Do you not see that we have to do something about this?"

"No, we don't - Sam's right, if he is better than us then he is going to get it. Now where I am going to the library, to study for exams," she said as she left the choir room. Ever since she had had her bad day... Marley was in a funk.

The truth was she was tired. The weekend could not come quick enough as far as she was concerned. She had so much going through her mind... try as the two of them might, her and her mother were yet to come up with a way she was going to be able to go to prom. The campaign for prom king and queen were well and truly underway... and while she knew Jake and Kitty had nothing real between the two of them... if she was to say it did not bother her a little bit to see their faces side by side on every wall about the school then she knew she would be lying.

She had nearly been at the library when she felt a hand on her own.

A well known hand.

"Jake, I have got to go and study," she said as she turned to him.

But apparently he did not feel any mood to take any note of that fact because before she was able to say anything else he had his lips on hers.

And the jealousy she had been feeling just two minutes before hand went out of her.

"Can I take you somewhere else in the school before you go to study? I promise if you just do this for me then I will leave you alone for the rest of the day, if that is what you want," he sighed as he stroked her face.

She felt calmer.

"You know when you look at me like that I cannot say to no to you," Marley sighed as she allowed him to take her hand.

Leading her down to the art room, he ignored her pleas to tell her what the two of them were going to do.

"I am just making sure that one of my own dreams comes true," he told her boldly as she followed him in.

There she found a sewing machine on a desk.

"Now, I do not want you to go off on me - but I may have spoken to Mr Schue about prom," Marley opened her mouth but he put a finger to her lips-"I said do _not _go off on me but he says we can have some money from the glee's budget to _make _you a dress... and I will stitch it with my own fair hands as long as I get to walk in to prom with you on my arm. Please, do not let your pride hold the two of us back from having a wonderful time."

He paused in his plea.

Jake almost braced himself - he had an awful feeling that she was not going to like what she had done - but she responded as he had prayed she was going to, just as the pause was getting a little long.

"Thank you!" Marley almost squealed as she threw himself into his arms. Laughing, Jake pulled her close. Apparently, he had read her all wrong.

"I just could not bear to go to prom without you," he shook his head, kissing her neck.

"You are a wonderful, wonderful man and I adore you," Marley sighed as she pulled back.

"What is it?" Jake asked as he noticed a rather strange look come over her face.

"I - I have been thinking a lot about valentines and what happened then lately," she explained to him. She had not been sure if she was going to tell him but now she was so sure he loved her...Not that she had not been before... but she felt so close to him at that moment.

"And?"

"And after prom I really do want the two of us to try again. I want us to be together in every way," Marley told him.

She did not have to tell him what she was talking about.

After the wedding she had been - she had still been getting over what had happened at Sectionals... the only other person asides her mother who had known what an emotional impact it had had on her was Jake.

He had been there for her through all of it.

No one else had ever -

"If you are really ready for it," Jake nodded. "Then you know that is what I want. Marley, you are all I want." He reminded her.

And as far as he was concerned in that moment, she was all he was ever going to want.

"Then can you work another piece of magic and ensure the two of us can have a room for a night?"

He nodded. He was sure if he went to his elder brother with this one, then he was going to be able to help him.

"The two of us are really going to do it?" Jake asked as a smile appeared on his lips.

"It appears that way," Marley smiled as the two of the embraced one another again, a feeling of certainty coming over her as she did so.

If there was one thing she knew it was that no one was ever going to be as right as he was for her at that moment. The two of them were going to be careful and safe and they loved one another. What on earth could be more natural than taking this next step together?

X x x

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Do I not even get points for creativity? Come on, you know this stuff is hard for me."

"What's _tragic _is this is not your worst effort."

Prom had come at just the right time for Noah Puckerman. He did not know how else he would have got Lauren to go out with him so fast had it not come right then.

Of course, she had not said she was going to go with him yet, but she _was_. She just didn't know it.

Understanding that he had to have a game plan if he was going to get Her Majesty, Queen Badass to go with him, he had gone to the mall with Finn. In hindsight that had not been the best idea he had ever had, though it might not turn out to be the worst - he'd have to see. The point had been that he had had to think of a way to get her attention.

Finn had been buying a corsage for Rachel - a simple, pale pink lily which he hoped she was going to like - but Lauren was not a girl who did flowers.

And so Puck had had to think. What was she really going to respond to?

He had had to work out where her passion lay... the answer had come to him fairly quickly.

Wrestling. And so he had taken Finn over to the sports shop and he had got his boo some sweat bans.

"They are going to come in handy when you get to college... or the night of the prom."

"The former, Puckerman - do not try your luck."

"Well - I just, I wanted to get you something which - which was you and not some cliché," he said with a shrug. "You are unique, Lauren - and I am going to spend the next six weeks proving that too you, if you'll let me."

He did not know if the fact she linked her arm through his at that moment was a good or a bad sign but he was going to take it as a good one by the look on her face.

She was not blowing him off - that was for sure.

"Points for trying," she nodded. "So this your former proposition for the prom I take it?"

"Only if it is enough," he said as he looked at the red bands she was holding.

"It is only eleven days away... if I turn this down, then I do not think you are going to have time to come up with another half decent idea. You're on," she said with a nod.

Even she had to admit the smile which graced his face when she said those two last words was adorable - not that she was ever going to be able to say that out loud.

Lauren smiled. "As you have nothing better to do with your time -"

"I have already cleaned three pools today -"

"I am going to do the kind thing and allow you to walk me to glee, as that is the way you are going any way." As long as the two of them were going the same way, then he did not think he cared about the destination.

Noah beamed. This was what he had been missing from his life. He had a feeling he might have got to ahead of himself when he had been in LA. He had forgotten who he was. But when he had his Lauren with him, there was no chance of that.

"Not that I am a big one for themes, but we are going to have to try and fit in with the rest of the school for this prom," Said Lauren as the two of them entered the choir room.

They rushed to their seats when they saw the two of them were the last to arrive.

"Well, here is our man if we want to know what's going on," he said as he clapped Blaine on the back.

"What's this?"

"We all want to know what the prom theme is going to be. Some of us have to get working on our gowns," said Tina to him, prodding his back. "Come on, Blainey, we have to know sooner or later so the way I see it."

He nodded. "Mr. Schue can I take the floor for a moment?"

"Of course."

Getting up, the senior class president sighed. He had a feeling that this was going to go one of two ways. They were going to think it was by far the coolest thing he had ever done or they were going to mutiny.

He had to hope for the former.

"Ok, so I have been thinking a lot over the past few days about what theme to go with for prom... and you guys have been in the forefront of my mind. This room and the people in it, and those who have passed threw it already, have turned me into the man I am today - so... that got me thinking of the other formative experiences of my life. And that was when it came to me: Disney."

There was a stunned silence for a moment... if there was one thing that was clear; no one had been expecting him to say that.

"Well, I can do a hell of a lot more with that than I was with dinosaurs," Tina nodded. She seemed happy at least. Sugar looked as if all her Christmases had come at once.

"Disney?" Sam clarified.

Blaine nodded.

"Man, that's awesome!"

"Dude, that's lame," interjected Puck, and Blaine smiled awkwardly. He did not agree. He supposed he had been expecting some dissent among the group, but was sorry it had come from Puck.

"Do not speak too soon, Puckerman," Lauren said as she grinned, meaning Blaine did not have to respond. "Me and you - we got this one." Blaine suddenly feared whatever she was planning on behalf of Noah - but it was better than being yelled at by her, which he had kind of braced himself for. If there was going to be a rebel among the groups, he had thought it would be Miss Zizes.

"I totally know who I am coming as already," Trent sighed as Blaine took his seat by his side. "Sam 's right, this is awesome."

"But the question is who are you going to go _with?_"

"I might have that one under control as well," he nodded.

"Any comments, Kitty?" Blaine asked, surprised by her silence on the matter.

"Only to say if there are any other Cinderella's at that ball, they better be prepared to have their little glass slippers smashed. She is mine," the blonde shrugged.

"Fair enough."

The class took a fair while to calm. In the back row with Jake, Marley looked thoughtful. With the money from glee club (which she _was_ going to pay back), she was going to be able to make quite the dress.

She could not be Cinderella now for obvious reasons. But she thought she was going to make quite the Belle.

It was not long before Will had got their attention back on the task at hand. "First of all, I want to thank our four soloists for their wonderful auditions!"

"Four?" asked Joe curiously.

"We had a late application in Trent. He did really well," Will praised him. The newest New Directions member nodded gratefully.

"Well - I guess that's cool, except we haven't even really heard him sing yet, apart when he was doing back up for the Warblers," Artie pointed out, not unkindly. It was simply a fact. "You got anything in your back pocket?"

Trent nodded. "As long as Mr Schue does not mind, I guess I can show you guys what I learnt back at Dalton."

"Please do."

The boy walked over to the piano and took a deep breath to calm himself. This was it. As far as they were concerned, this was the moment in which he had to prove he had a right to be in their club - that he had had a right to try out to lead them all in a Nationals competition.

The song had to be perfect. But luckily, when he needed it the most, it was right there on the tip of his tongue.

He turned, gave a big smile to his fellow ex Warbler and begun to sing...

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Trent would be the first one to admit that in those first few lines he was a little shaky - more so than he had been when he had performed for Mr Schue and Finn alone in the auditorium. There were so many more eyes on him and it almost made him feel this was the real audition.

But singing was what he had done best ever since he had got to high school, even in his elementary school... there could be no doubt left in any ones mind when he got to the end of the song or he knew he would have let himself down. And that was something he was unwilling to do.

So with one final look at Blaine who he knew so far was his only real ally in the room, he shut his eyes and he used his imagination.

Suddenly, there was a huge window behind him, sun streaming in and warming his neck. Old floor boards creaked as he moved about the room... He could smell the leather of the sofas where his friends sat watching him, not judging him, but willing him on.

He was not in a shirt and a vest but a shirt and a blazer, his top buttons were done up and his tie was immaculate.

He was home. A Dalton boy once more.

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooh

As he hit the last chorus, he knew this was the moment he had to take it to the top and prove he was as talented, if not more so than any of the other kids in that room. It could be his chance to put his own stamp on the New Directions.

And so that was what he did as he aimed for the high F he needed.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl.

I've even got the month of May  
With my girl

"I do not think we have had a note like that hit since we had Kurt in this room," Finn said as the whole glee club clapped.

Trent smiled. He had known he had could do it - and he had.

But he had a feeling from the way Unique was looking at him he had made an enemy - which would be unfortunate, as her sass had made him wonder if she wanted to go to the prom with him. She had appeared to be the sort of girl whose company he could enjoy for the night.

Perhaps that was not the right day to ask her.

Definitely not from the look she was giving him.

"Well, I think as you just saw, I have got a lot to think about in regards to who is going to get the solo so as I am sure you are all going to understand, I am not going to announce the winner today," Will explained as Trent sat down. "Other than that, I was wondering if you guys had any more thoughts on 'For Once In My Life.'"

"I am all for it if you guys want," Marley spoke up first as she held Jake's hand.

She had bigger things on her mind suddenly and her mother was right. She had other years to write an amazing song.

But she and Jake were only going to get one shot at their first time together. She wanted it to be perfect.

Their fingers laced together.

_For once in my life, I have someone who needs me... someone I needed, so long..._

X x x

"I am going to be so glad when the two of us get on that flight home and that was something I did not think I was ever going to say," said Rachel as she got back to her sanctuary and collapsed on to the sofa.

The one good thing going her way was she had just the one exam left now... close to the end, though maybe not close enough for her liking.

She was looking forward to time out of the dance studio. To eating what she wanted for a while. To being in a place which did not remind her how much she had failed on her first big opportunity. To being in a place where no matter what, she was going to be a star.

"Have you got a dress picked out for prom?"

"I have a green one at home I can wear."

"Rachel, the theme is Disney!"

"Kurt, I am a chaperone. I am not going as a proper - prom goer," she shrugged, her mind simply too frazzled to find a more eloquent way to put it.

"So there is not one part of you which is desperate to break out a pink ball gown and go as Aurora?"

"No - besides, I take it all this means you do know who you are going to go as..."

"Of course," Kurt shrugged. Ever since Blaine had told him the theme he had had a pretty good idea of what he was breaking out of his wardrobe.

"So?" Rachel asked.

"So what?"

"Kurt, who are you going as?"

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine..."

She rolled her eyes. A change of subject was needed.

"Have you booked the plane tickets yet?" she changed the subject as she headed over to the kitchen,. Rachel had a feeling she was going to need tea if she was going to get through the night with a clearly hyper Kurt.

"Yes, I have. We fly out at six, Thursday night."

Rachel did the math in her head. "Home by ten, out the airport by half past, that is not too bad, properly home before eleven... wait, I heard you say to Blaine last night that you were still looking for flights - that you did not think there were any available on Thursday evening."

Kurt chuckled and then gave a pitying sigh. "That boy is a genuine idiot sometimes - it's his NAYDA audition on Friday, of course, I am going to make it back on time for that!" Kurt sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blaine had sat in on his, after all. "He thinks I am going to get there in time for prom, when in actual fact I am going to be there to give him a kiss good luck before he performs," he explained with a smile.

Rachel shook her head. "You are a bad man, Kurt Hummel."

"I have been told so before."

X x x

"I cannot believe I thought it was going to be so easy to get all of this stuff down. The art department want to hang me for leaving them with so little time to get it all ready and designed," Blaine told Tina as the two of them finally left school.

It had been more than a bit of a long day for the two of them. Glee had once more over run as they had tried to find a song for the soloist.

The group number was settled upon, and all of them were hoping that Stevie was going to bring them a bit of luck when they did go on stage. They had their mash up.

So it really was just the chorography and the duet to get done.

"I am pretty sure that you gave them more time than Brittany did," Tina sighed. The two of them linked arms.

"Umm... so have you got a date for the prom yet?"

"No... well - maybe, I don't know."

"How can you _not know_ if you have a date for the prom or not?"

"When he was home, Mike and I might have had a quick chat about it - but, I don't know." She shook her head.

The idea of going to prom with Mike made her smile like crazy. The two of them had so much between them and over the years there had been so much love...

But what if it was not the same as it had been before? The two of them were so different to the people they had been a year ago. She did not want to mar the happy memories.

"What is it like? Being back with Kurt?" Tina suddenly felt she had to ask.

"Like I have been up in the air for the past year and at long last I have got a steady footing once more. I can't put it any less cheesy than that... he makes me feel strong, just by being on the end of a phone."

"I do not know if I feel that way about Mike."

"Well, if you do not give him a second chance then you are never going to know are you?"

She shook her head. "No matter what else comes of that night at least we are going to have some kick ass backdrops," she grinned.

"We will indeed!" he said as they got into his car.

"And I'll always have my chauffeur!"

"I am proud to say I'm the first person to have the job of driving Miss Tina Cohen Chang around. When you are a star, people are going to be envious of your driver!"

X x x

"I do not think I was very welcoming to you at the beginning of the week. Can I say sorry?" asked Unique as she walked over the hall to where Trent stood putting his books away awkwardly.

She was not sure what had brought on the change - but when he did not smile at her once in glee club over Wednesday and Thursday, she had realised her annoyance over just how good he was had got the better of her. She had not intended it too - but that had been the way it had gone.

"Sure," he nodded adorably. "It's ok, I know what - "

That was when everything came tumbling out of his not so neatly stacked locker... she could not help but laugh a little.

"Things were so much easier when I had a dorm room to keep everything in!" he all but growled as the two of them bent down to collect his scattered things.

"So what is it that you know?" Unique questioned.

"What it is to have some little idiot swoop in o a glee club when the year is almost up and take the glory," he sighed as she helped him put his books but inside. "Freshman year, my friends and I had been working our arses off since September - then in April, we get this new kid in the Warblers... at first I was like, this is cool. Then the idiot opened his mouth - and was brilliant, the best singer the Warblers had seen for ten, maybe twenty years. Nick, Jeff and I waved goodbye to our solos as they passed us by."

"That must have been tough," Unique sympathised.

Trent nodded. "For a while it was. But being a Warbler is about being part of a team, or it was," he shrugged.

"You miss it?"

Trent did not know if honesty was always the best policy - but it was the way he had been brought up. So he nodded. "Desperately."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a moment.

"When I left Carmel for McKinley, I did not miss it one little bit so I can't sympathise with that... but this time a few months ago, I _was_ the new kid - and I should have been kinder to you, I'm sorry. I've just been going through some stuff."

"It's cool," Trent nodded. He knew what that was like. After all, they had all had their own problems... some bigger than others, but he knew that was all relative.

Once again there was a silence between the two of them but it felt calmer, easier to bear.

"You on your way to math?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed having finally found a way to shut his locker.

"I'll walk with you - so who was he? That little idiot who took your solos?"

"Ever heard of a guy by the name of Blaine Anderson?"

_Please review!_


	8. Imagination Vs Reality

**Here's what you missed on Glee**: Will and Emma decided to try for a baby, which is totally exciting for them. Blaine has his NYADA audition, which is totally nerve wrecking for him. Sam and Mercedes always go to prom together, which is super romantic for them. And Kurt decided to fool Blaine into thinking he wasn't going to make it back to Ohio for his audition, which is kinda surprising of him.

**Chapter 8**

"Prom week is upon us," said Will as he walked into the kitchen to see his wife making the two of them lunch.

"It is always a fun one."

"I must say I am sort of happy it has come now. If I say the words 'set list' in glee as much this week as I did last then, I almost certain that I am going to go mad."

"It is the big run up."

"There is more pressure this year after we did so well last year - "

"So well - you won!" Emma laughed, for the first time that day.

"Exactly. Babe, are you ok, you seem a little off - " he told her as he put his arms about her.

"Mmm," she nodded before she looked up at him. "I - my monthly turned up right on time today, that's all," she admitted.

"Emma, we have been married for two weeks. Sweetie, I know we are trying to have a baby but I think the two of us are going to have it a little time," she nodded.

"I know, I know," she nodded before meeting his eyes. " But you know me - when I make a plan I just want to get on with it and make it happen and - I just want to know it_ is_ going to happen."

She bite her lip and suddenly feared she was saying too much. She did not want to go all Terri on him.

Will put his arms about her and held his wife closer. "It is going to happen for the two of us and you are going to be the most wonderful mother. But we are going to need a little more time."

"Really? The way we have been going at it?"

He laughed. "It just means the two of us are going to go at it a bit longer."

She got the look in her eye when he loved. "Sounds like fun."

X x x

"Do you kind of feel like the two of us have done nothing _but_ come home this year?" laughed Mike as he and Mercedes walked back into McKinley to get on with their jobs for the next month.

Chorography and vocals.

With Mercedes having laid down all her tracks and completed her reshoot and Mike's exams being done, they were finally all Ohio's again for a while. And by the two of them, that was just fine.

After all, home was where the heart was.

"Yes - pretty much," she had to admit as she laughed.

But then, that was something she liked. Of course, she could not say for sure but she did not think there had been a single Cheerio from the year before who had come back to help out as loyally as the members of glee club had. There were so many extra circulars who said there team's mates were like a family. But if there was a single club who had proved that to be the case then it was the glee club.

And the choir room was their home...

Walking round the only too familiar path, they arrived just before it was time for class.

"What are you doing here, dude?" Mike asked, as he saw the only one in the classroom so far was, of all people, Noah Puckerman. The boy who had in the end been desperate for graduation had come back too.

"I am here to do what the two of you are trying to do. Whip this glee club into shape for Nationals."

"You're mentoring?"

"What he is doing is trying to get into the pants of Lauren Zizes - unsuccessfully," added Jake as he walked into the room, went up to Mercedes and embraced her before greeting Mike.

"So far - but I am going to do it. The King Puckfasa is going to get his lioness, just see if I don't," he told the four of them who laughed gently.

"Well, she is putting up a good fight so far," Jake teased.

"Whatever. You here to get these guys up to speed with their moves, I take it?"

"That is the reason I am _always_ here," laughed Mike.

And he worked them hard when the kids in glee did turn up. The limited time schedule meant that going easy on them was just not an option. But as Mr. Schue pointed out, they also had to work on the numbers they were going to be doing for prom. And so half way through the meeting, there was a shift in focus.

"I was thinking that the girls are going to do a number, and of course the boys," he said with a smile. For the past two years, part of the high light of prom for him had been when the boys had done their songs. It was fun to see them getting up on that stage of their own and doing their thing. It seemed to Will like the only night the male members of glee club could just have fun as a team. There was no rivalry or competition to think of. For that singular night a year, the rest of the student body had always decided that they were cool, even before glee's stigma had lessened somewhat.

"So, for today, I think it is a good idea if we give ourselves a bit of a break from all the Nationals, Nationals, Nationals talk that is going around. I have got a book of Disney sheet music here so you can all figure out what song you want to sing. Mike, for you, there is the sheet -"

"Mr Schue, it's a Disney week - let me get in on that. I can do more of the dance stuff tomorrow - please?"

Everyone, but Tina loudest of all, laughed at his comment. He was exactly the same boy in that moment who had confessed to her his love of dinosaurs and that was incredibly endearing. She was thoroughly able to see his point though. Quite frankly, it surprised her that they had waited so long to have a Disney week. She was only glad he was there to enjoy it so much.

There was no doubt in her mind some of the graduates were going to be sorry they did not get a chance to participate.

Will nodded gracefully. "Of course, you can Mike."

"Yes!" he smiled as he headed over to the piano with the other boys.

"This is just a hunch," Blaine muttered to Tina as he hung back. "But I think he thinks he is going to be at prom on Friday with you."

"That's because he is."

X x x

The high which was brought on by the thought of having a Disney week was soon balanced out for the glee club the next day when they arrived at the most dreaded part of gearing up for any competition.

Booty Camp.

Finn chose to stand on the side lines.

Mike, Mr Schue and Puckerman senior were leading the group, but without Brittany, it was clear that dancing was going to be more of a challenge for them that it had been before.

"I knew we were going to miss her when she went," Kitty admitted. "But I do not know just how much."

"Brittany is off at MIT pursuing her own dreams, guys - though one of those was to see us get to another Nationals competition. So let's do it for her!" Will tried to encourage the club.

But by the end session the only thing they were all able to agree on was it was a good thing they had near a month left.

They needed it.

"Mr Schue, is it ok if I skip tomorrow? I know we have a lot to do -"

"Blaine, right now, I know NYADA has to come first. How long to go?"

"Forty three hours."

Until the biggest day of his life.

"You are going to ace it, do not sweat," he tried to reassure him. But Blaine could not help but not be so sure...

The nearer he got to it the more he was able to feel the nerves build inside of him. The texts had already begun to arrive from his friends to wish him luck.

Trent, he knew, was still in contact with many at Dalton - no doubt that was how Nick and Jeff heard, and in turn he had heard from the two of them. No matter what, after everything, he knew he had some friends still at Dalton too. That, at least, felt good.

He picked up his bag and left the room, departing before the majority of the others. Practice was glee was over, but the day was not. He still had work to do.

As the senior left the room, Kitty went over to where Jake was standing with Marley.

"I take it you have heard the two of us are tying first place for prom king and queen with McKenzie and Steve," she said to Jake, smiling at Marley as she did so.

"That's great news. The two of you are going to be a great king and queen," Marley said to the two of them.

"Well, my gown is going to be blue so you had better match me. I'll bring in a swatch so you can pick a tie - or I will just go and get you one. You're a lucky girl, Marley - he is everything a prince charming should be."

"And I am a lucky girl to be his princess," she sighed as she embraced him.

"Well, you just remember that I am going to be his Queen come Friday night."

"For three minutes when we are having our first dance. And then I am going to be yours," Jake reminded Marley.

"I know - I know," Kitty said as she backed off.

"Do you have a date for the prom yet?" Marley questioned.

"Please, I had a date for prom the first day of school," She said as she left the auditorium.

"She totally does not have a date yet."

"I know."

X x x

"The only thought that is getting me through right now is the idea that I am going to get you to see you in two days. God, I can't wait." Blaine said as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, I am nearly all packed up," Kurt smiled through the laptop screen. "I have my last exam in the morning and then the two of us are going to be one another's for the rest of the summer."

"Are you all ready for the exam?"

"I have revising all week and if I am not ready now then I do not think I am ever going to be," Kurt shrugged.

"That's a good way to see it I guess."

"And that's the way you have to see this audition - god, I can't wait to hold you," Kurt said as they looked at one another's eyes. To be fair they were trying not to get carried away in the emotion of it all. They were trying to talk about NAYDA and exams...

But it was all coming back to the fact that after one wonderful night together in which they had not even managed to go... all the way - they had been separated.

Even after they had said that they were not going to be apart again. It was in its own way torturous.

"Me too," he sighed.

"Somehow it is worse knowing we are so close to the end of the week."

"Two days, Kurt. Two days."

X x x

"So, you ready to get your Pocahontas on with me on Friday night?" asked Sam as he put his arm round Mercedes.

"Ok, I do not know if you noticed but I am an African American woman, not a Native American woman."

"And I do not know if you noticed but one, I am the perfect John Smith, two, prom is sort of our thing, and three, neither of us believe in type casting, and four, in your words, I am crazy."

Mercedes turned to Sam and tried to be angry with him. But somehow she had never quiet managed to be. Even when the two of them were not together, they were tight. Ever since_ that_ summer it had been an unspoken pact that the two of them were always going to be there for each other.

"I always knew you were but this is a whole new level," she said as she shook her head and went on her way.

"But you are going to come with me, aren't you?" he asked as she walked down the corridor.

"You are going to have to wait and see."

"For what it is worth, I do not want to go with anyone else," he called out after her hoping it was going to get him a few brownie points.

"Well, you better hope I am feeling generous."

Later that evening, Mercedes was still on Sam's mind. With Finn out, there were only two people he could talk to about it.

"You know going to prom with Mercedes has always been - it's just the way it is - " said Sam as he sat down at the dinner table.

He loved his mom and his dad. The two of them were so brave for all they had been through. But to say he had not got to be close with Burt and Carole in the time he had been with them would be a lie. He had - they had given him a chance to return to school, to his friends, to being a teenager. Sam Evans was grateful for that and he was always going to be.

"I was not sure you were even going to want to go with Brittany just having gone," Carole said as she set the table.

"Neither was I - but me and Mercedes - I know the two of us are not going to end up together, but you know, there is always going to be... this is the last time the two of us can go to prom... it's, like, an unwritten rule we go together."

He did not know if she was just playing hard to get and teasing him, which there seemed to be a lot of going around what with Noah and Lauren or if she genuinely was not going to go with him. The one thing she had definitely not said to him yet, was 'yes.'

From across the table, Burt ran a hand down his face. Rapidly, the topic of teen romance was going up his pet peeves list, right up there next to Carole's unhealthy obsession with soap operas.

And he was so glad he had rushed back from DC for it... not.

"She is going to go with you, do not even sweat it," he said as he looked at the clock, wanting an end to the conversation... and to reassure the boy. He was not completely heartless.

Carole asked, seeing him looking at the time. "How long until the flight lands now?"

"A couple of hours. I got a call from LeRoy saying that as he had to go and get Rachel he might as well pick up and drop Kurt back here -"

"One minute, I thought he was not going to be back until the morning," said Sam as his surrogate father got up to go and have a shower.

"As long as that is what Blaine believes then that is all that matters to Kurt."

"Oh, he has brought it hook line and sinker."

X x x

"Of all nights for your lap top to break, I cannot believe it is tonight. I so want to see you."

"And in just under twenty four hours, you are going to. Just think by this time tomorrow night, the two of us are going to be in one another's arms and getting our Disney on," said Kurt as Rachel and he sat at Lima airport waiting for her dad to come and get the two of them.

Out of the corner of his eye he was able to see his best friend shaking her head.

He did feel a little cruel, but not so bad that he stopped.

"It seems like a dream. I cannot wait."

"When you wish upon a star, hey?"

"Something like that," Blaine agreed.

"Right go and get into bed," Kurt ordered at last. If the two of them stayed on the phone a lot longer then his desire to go straight to Blaine's was going to overcome him and he was going to spill the beans - and that was not going to be good for anyone, he reasoned.

It certainly was not going to get both of them back to NY come September.

"Is this one of those appropriate moments for me to say I wish you were going to be getting into bed with me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I do... I love you."

"Honey - you know I love you too. And I am going to be so damn proud of you, when you wow Carmen tomorrow."

There was no other option - not only because Blaine was too brilliant for it to go any other way... but because it was easiest way for the two of them to be together.

They would always find a way. But this was the easiest... and the best.

Blaine belonged at NAYDA.

"We'll see. See you tomorrow then."

"Not if I see you first."

Kurt hang up.

"And there was me thinking you were going to cave and put him out his misery."

"How little you know me, Berry."

Before Kurt knew it he was sitting in the back of LeRoy's car. To see Rachel reunite with her father had been a beautiful thing. In spite of the fact both of her fathers had been to the apartment and visited New York that year, it just had not been the same. Very much like he was close to his own father, she was a daddy's girl of the first degree.

His reunion with his own father, who had also been through the airport that day on his way back from Washington, was just as joyous if a little less enthusiastic.

Eleven was nearing and both Hummel's were feeling the strain of the week. With Kurt home for his first real prolonged stay since he had left for New York in the fall, there was no need for them to catch up on everything that night, though Burt was naturally eager to hear how his sons exams had gone.

Still, it did not change the fact that the two of them were soon heading up the stairs.

"Night, kid. It is good to have you home son," said Burt clapping his only child on the back before the two shared an embrace.

"Good to be back."

There had been a time in his life when he had thought he was never going to be able to say it was good to be in Ohio... and it was never going to be his favourite place in the world.

But sometimes you did not get to chose where your home was.

And as long as this was state where his father and the man he was loved resided - what else could it be_ but_ home?

X x x

Kurt snuck in and sat in the darkest place of the auditorium, five minutes before Blaine was due to go on. A conversation with Sam that morning had convinced him that while Blaine was going to be thrilled to have him home sooner than he had thought he was going too, it was not quite fair to spring in on him before he auditioned.

He was going to have been trying to get himself in to the right head space for days. The one thing he did not need was anything to throw him off of his game that late into preparation.

And so Kurt was just going to have to wait for his moment.

Placing the bouquet of yellow and red roses at his feet, he sat back and put his hands over his twitching stomach... he could not remember exactly, but he was pretty sure he was just as nervous this time last year when it had been his turn to go on to that stage.

He shut his eyes, and prayed to whoever or whatever was out there that Blaine had chosen a song that was both a risk and exposed his soul.

That was the only way he was going to get into the school of his dreams for sure.

"Come on," he whispered encouragingly even though there is no one yet on the stage.

He kept his silence even when Carmen came into the room. The last thing he needed was for her to give away his hiding spot. Kurt used her as a distraction. He watched as she removed her coat, as she spread her fills across the desk and then as she leant towards the microphone.

This is not a woman to be kept waiting.

"Blaine Anderson."

X x x

That morning, before Kurt left for McKinley, he text Blaine one word only: courage.

X x x

Blaine put his hands together as he prepared himself for the coming audition. Covering his face, he breathed in and out. In and out.

"You have got this," Sam said to him from his side. The two of them were brothers from another mother and there had been no way he was about to let him go through this on his own. Of course Blaine was not going to be on his own - his biggest fan was at the back of the auditorium ready to spring when he had finished his song.

But he had needed a pep talk to begin with. That job had fallen to Sam .

"I know - and I have gone over and over this so many times - and I have sung so many auditions but - just none of them have meant as much as this one does."

"I know, but listen to me, cause I am going to say it again: you have got this."

The two of them smiled at one another - Sam was saying it as fact. It was there for Blaine, all of it: New York, Kurt, NYADA.

The only thing he had to do now was allow himself to reach out and take it.

"Blaine Anderson!"

And that was just what it was time to go.

"Go get her, tiger!" Sam said with greater confidence then Blaine felt as he clapped his best bro on the back.

As soon as Blaine turned his back, the blonde took in a deep breath. His best friend was fantastic and this was what he had been born to do. Sam believed that. But that was exactly what they had all been saying about one Miss Rachel Berry the year before had and there was no need to recall the way they had turned out.

Sam waited in the wings.

"My name is Blaine Anderson, and today, I will be singing 'If She Can't Love Me,' from Beauty and the Beast."

X x x

It was not an obvious choice, he hoped as he turned his back and prepared to begin. There was not a 'she' or a 'her' in the world he could love...

But it did not change the message of the song. Not to him.

_And in my twisted face__  
__There's not the slightest trace__  
__Of anything that even hints of kindness_

Blaine felt the nerves inside of him fade as he opened his mouth... because he was not looking at Carman half way up the auditorium.

He was looking at the front of it, where he was imaging his boyfriend sitting, willing him on desperately, but also keeping him calm. Because at the end of the day, it was all going to be ok. They were going to be together. And soon he was not going to have to imagine Kurt - because he was going to be there with him in the flesh.

He was on the plane flying home as he sung his heart out.

_And from my tortured shape__  
__No comfort, no escape__  
__I see, but deep within is utter blindness__  
__Hopeless_

The lyrics were mocking him now. He had picked this song when he had been near his lowest. When he had accepted he was not going to be walking down the aisle with the man he loved any time soon. When he had almost resigned himself to a life without Kurt - because after everything he had done - after every foolish decision he had made, how on earth was he meant to go on loving him? He knew he had no right to expect that of Kurt.

_As my dream dies__  
__As the time flies__  
__Love a lost illusion__  
__Helpless__  
__Unforgiven__  
__Cold and driven__  
__To this sad conclusion_

Four weeks ago he knew he would have been able to make this a lot more convincing. He was living the words... But there was a way to turn this on its head, and that was why he had chosen to stay with the song. Because he could if he had to tap into what he had been feeling. But no longer were those emotions all consuming. He suddenly felt able to share what he had felt.

_No beauty could move me__  
__No goodness improve me__  
__No power on earth, if I can't love her__  
__No passion could reach me__  
__No lesson could teach me__  
__How I could have love her and made her love me too__  
__If I can't love her, then who?_

Having made sure to act out the words, moving around the stage both tentatively and awkwardly at the same time he looked out into the audience. And there he was at the front. His own imagery Kurt.

Cheering him on and nodding - he seemed to be telling him that they were going to get to New York. That he was doing everything right to secure the future the two of them so desperately wanted.  
_  
__Long ago I should have seen__  
__All the things I could have been__  
__Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

He had known he was going to be good - Kurt had known he was going to put everything he had into the performance. And knowing himself as he did, he had brought tissues. But the truth was as Blaine built towards the end of the performance; Kurt was nothing short of an utter mess. The words seemed to speak to him.

Yes, Blaine had cheated. Yes, he had (hopefully for one night only) been an idiot for what he had done. But he had chosen to forgive him. And now that song seemed to be about the loneliness the both of them had felt.

If the two of them were incapable of loving each other as they should be loved, then what was the point? What was the point to any of it?

A proud smile plastered itself on his face, as tears cascaded on to his cheeks.

God, Satan, Oprah and Obama all knew Blaine had this in the bag.

_No pain could be deeper__  
__No life could be cheaper__  
__No point anymore, if I can't love her__  
__No spirit could win me__  
__No hope left within me__  
__Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free__  
__But it's not to be__  
__If I can't love her__  
__Let the world be done with me._

Having held the final note as long as he was able to, Blaine then looked down at the floor and held his body as ridged as he could. His breathing, which had been steady and controlled throughout his performance, seemed to catch up with him then.

After all the worrying - all the stress of getting ready for it, his NYADA audition was all but over. That was it. He could do no more.

He looked up to see Ms Tibideaux looking at him over her glasses.

"That was quite something, Mr Anderson," she said to him with a nod - then he recognised the phrase for what it was.

A dismissal.

He nodded. "Thank you so much for your time."

She gave another nod and he walked off stage calmly - until he was sure that she was not going to be able to see him - then he all but flew into Sam's waiting arms.

"Was that ok?"

"Dude, are you kidding me? That was some kind of epic!"

"You mean it, I - I didn't screw up?"

Maybe it was the adrenaline, but now he was off stage he found he was not even able to remember half of the performance. He only knew he had done it.

"No - not even a little bit," he said as the two of them embraced. Looking passed Blaine, Sam's smile got bigger. "There is someone here to congratulate you - which is my cue to go, cause things are about to get all M rated and I just don't need to see that."

Stepping back, Sam grabbed his bag. "See you later dude."

Completely confused, Blaine watched as Sam left the room and then turned.

And then sighed.

And then felt his knees go weak.

Because there, in all his glory, with a bouquet of _their _flowers in his hand, was one Mr Kurt Hummel.

And he was not imaginary.

For just a moment, there was a moment of perfect silence. They just smiled.

"You're home," Blaine started laughing.

Kurt nodded.

"And you saw all that."

He nodded again.

"There are some things in this world I miss... but your audition for NYADA is not one of them. You were incredible - in fact, I've never seen you so good."

Enough. Enough with the distance thought Blaine.

All but running to the elder boy, Blaine took the flowers from his hands and replaced them with himself in Kurt's arms, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

Immediately, hands strayed and lips met in a desperate union of longing.

"I can't believe you're here," Blaine said between kisses.

"Believe it, honey. I'm home. And your mine and I'm yours." With that, Kurt swept Blaine off of his feet and spun him around, the two of them laughing ecstatically as they did so.

"You were amazing!"

"One minute, one minute - last night - your computer."

"I couldn't skype you from Lima airport," shrugged Kurt.

"I hate you."

"You absolutely love me," Kurt corrected him as the two of them stayed locked in one another's arms.

Shaking his head, everything clicked into place for Blaine.

"I'm such an idiot. You got me good."

Cupping the face of the boy he loved, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's before drawing back and raising his eye brow.

"Best surprise ever though, right?"

"Right."

_Please review!_


	9. Yes

**Here's what you missed on Glee**: Blaine planned prom, Rachel and Kurt came home for prom, Sam asked Mercedes to the prom, Tina and Mike agreed to go to prom together and Marley thought Kitty didn't have a date for prom. Everyone just spoke about prom.

**Chapter 9**

Rachel Berry had caved.

When she was in New York it had been so easy for her to say to Kurt she was not so interested in the prom that year - and why should she be? She was a student at NAYDA and she had left McKinley behind her and that had been something she was had wanted to do for a very long time. That had been something they had both wanted to do.

So staying aloof from it all had been easy...

But one day at home and she felt as if she was less lethargic than she had been - ever since the Fanny audition really.

She had said she was getting over it to Kurt. But being back in Lima **made** her get over it, as strange as that was. Part of her had feared that it was just going to drag her down. Let in all the old insecurities about only ever doing community theatre back in.

But it did not. Because this was a place where she was always going to be a star no matter what she did.

She was the great success story of the glee club. She (and Kurt) were the ones who had made it out of Lima. They had got to New York. And at this point in the story, that meant they had already won.

Being back with her fathers had also given her the boost she had needed. As much as she did love Shelby, she was not sure she was ever going to be able to make her believe in herself the way that her fathers did.

That was the gift they had given to her from the day that she was born and she was always going to be grateful. So having been home properly for just a few hours she found she was able to pull herself out of her funk. And she was able to care about the prom she was going to attend.

After all, Blaine had picked a theme for the night and she felt it was only right that she should make the effort for him, and honour it. A pair of wings and some glitter later, the little green dress she had been planning on wearing was the perfect Tinkerbell outfit.

Pulling a wand from the back of her wardrobe from where she had been an angel for Halloween a few years back, Rachel grinned.

Yes. She was ready for prom.

Grabbing her purse, she got ready to make her way over to the Hudson-Hummel's place. That was where she was meeting the others that night as Finn, Kurt and Blaine had decided to car pool.

Blaine had wanted to be there early as did Finn: it was a fairly big night for the two of them and she and Kurt wanted to be by there sides for every minute of it.

She smiled even more as she thought of her - her... she wasn't sure what labels to apply to the two of them anymore, but she knew he was **her **Finn. Earlier that day she had gone back up to the school to say hello to him. She knew she could have just waited until that night - but it felt too long.

Too long since the two of them had been in the same room. Too long since he had held her in his arms and made her feel small and safe.

And so she had sought him out.

They had not had very long together, but as soon as he had seen her face in the office door he had crossed the room and taken her in his arms - and as always she felt as if that was where she belonged.

They had had a quick lunch together in the cafeteria before she had run off and said goodbye until that night.

It had only made her more certain of what she felt for him.

After saying goodbye to her fathers, she set out for the Hudson Hummel's - and in a brilliant mood she was too.

X x x

"Hey girl!" Rachel said as she saw Mercedes, clearly in Pocahontas get up. Though as home made as her own outfit, the effort her friend had put in was clear as the two of them reunited.

"I am so glad I am not the only graduate who is going tonight!" said Mercedes as the two of them hugged.

"Are you kidding? The way things are going I think there are going to be more of us than there are students."

The two of them were interrupted then as the door to the living room opened and a sight that they were never going to be able to un-see appeared before them.

Peter Pan - or rather, Finn Pan.

In a green top... and green tights.

Rachel could not help but laugh. "You don't like it?"

"I love it," she giggled, as she went to his side and allowed him to pull her into an embrace. She was not sure it was going to buy him any credit with the kids at school but...

"Aren't you too going as chaperones though, sweetie?" asked Carole as she peaked about from the kitchen. If the snorts were any indication, Burt's reaction to his step sons get up was much the same as Rachel's had been.

"It does not mean that the two of us cannot enter into the spirit of things."

"Ok," Carole nodded unconvinced.

It was then that Sam came in to the room, an obvious John Smith. He had borrowed an old pair of Burt's work boots which he wore on particularly cold days in the winter, had a pair of jeans on as well as a rather tight fitting white top.

Mercedes did not regret her decision.

"Pocahontas," he greeted his date with a kiss.

"Yup, definitely crazy," she shook her head.

"A drum roll for the man of the hour please," called Kurt from the stairwell.

Burt entered the living room just before Blaine - and so was there to witness the moment with the other five, when Blaine walked in with a pair of tales on, as well as a pair of black ears.

He was the creator of the prom that year. He had come up with the idea. It had originated with him. And so he could only go as one character. And that was Mickey Mouse.

"Looking good, Anderson," smirked Burt.

"Thank you," he said a little shyly. Seeing as he and Kurt had gone straight up to his room when the two of them had got back from McKinley ,he had not had a chance to see the man who, for one mad moment, he had hoped he was going to be his father in law.

And he was sure he was going to be - only, _eventually._

The two of them shared a glance and all Blaine could do was nod. Yes, he had been an idiot. Yes, he understood what Burt had said to him. Yes, he loved Kurt with all his heart and he was never going to put the two of them and what they had at risk again.

Yes... this time, Burt could trust him.

Their gaze was broken when Kurt came in to the room.

"That's epic dude -" Sam said instantly.

Once again, the fashion god who was Kurt Hummel had worked his magic. Matching Blaine, Kurt was in a set of tales, only his were white. He was also sporting a blue waist coat and cap.

"Holy shit - Mickey Mouse is gay for Donald Duck," Finn realised.

"There is no Minnie to be seen tonight," Kurt said, forgetting his parents were in the room as he threw his arm about his Mickey.

"That's incredible," laughed Blaine, mimicking his character.

"Ok, all six of you need to get out my house," Burt shook his head. "Whatever you guys have taken, leave me and Carole some and go!"

The teenagers laughed, said their goodbyes and headed off to prom.

"Oh, one minute," said Finn as he and Rachel stepped out of the door. "I got you something."

Rachel could not help but remember the advice she had once given Finn regarding what he was going to get Quinn as he passed over the box.

She knew what it was. "You really did not have too," she sighed as she opened it up to reveal the most perfect mint corsage she had ever seen. No, he had not had to. But she was suddenly so very glad he had.

It completed her outfit perfectly.

"I know."

"It's perfect," she said as she shook her head. He was good and he was sweet and the look in his eye said he was absolutely hers.

And that was all she wanted.

Before the two of them were able to stop themselves, they had leant up and their lips met, smiles breaking across their faces as they did so.

"Stop making out on one another and get in the car!" Sam called to the two of them, spoiling the moment. "Do you not know we have a prom to get too?"

X x x

"Little town - it's a quiet village," sung Marley as she came down the stairs in the yellow ball gown she and Unique had made over the previous week.

It was not as nice as the others girls store bought ones - she knew that. But she was proud of it. After all, she was the girl who had nearly ducked out of prom all together... and now she was going.

But not with a beast.

As her mother watched her come down the stairs, the pride she felt was quite evident in her face. She had wanted everything for her daughter from the very moment she was born. She had always been aware of the fact that she was not going to be able to give her everything she did deserve.

But a wonderful prom night after the year that she had had did not seem to be a lot to ask.

And that was something which she was getting, after all.

"Momma, do not cry on me or I am going to," said Marley as she threw her arms about her mother and was soon locked in a firm embrace.

No one was ever going to know what the two of them meant to one another - how much they had got one another through. The worst memory Marley had was of the day when the two of them had been stuck in separate rooms of the school not knowing if the other was going to get out alive.

And it made her cling to Millie for just a moment longer before the two of them drew back.

Cupping her daughters face, Millie sighed.

"A beauty but a funny girl."

It was then that there was a knock of the door.

And it made Marley quiver with excitement. She was so glad she had had that moment with her mother before Jake and she...

If she had her way and she kept her courage then everything was going to change for her that night. And as much as she was always going to be her mother's child... maybe she was not going to be her little girl any more.

Not the way she had been. Stuck rooted to the ground as she was, Marley just looked at the door.

"I'll get it then, shall I?" Asked her mother, before crossing to the door. "Good evening, handsome."

Stepping through the door, Jake took in his girlfriends appearance and lost his breathe.

Their eyes lingered on one another, before the boy finally found his voice.

"Wow."

And he knew that was as eloquent as he was going to be able to be in regarding to what she was wearing. Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, she was gorgeous and stunning.

But it all felt so very superfluous... and somehow not enough, because he knew all over Lima there were going to be teenagers boys picking up there dates and telling them that they looked both of those things. If he did it then he was going to be putting Marley in their league. That was not where she belonged because as ever, as far as he was concerned, she was so far above them.

"You ready to go?" he asked when he found his voice once more and she nodded.

"Take me to the ball, Prince Charming."

"Hang on you two. What time are you going to be back, Marley?"

"Kitty said I could stay over her place tonight. We want to rehashed prom when it is done," lied Marley, swallowing as she did so.

X x x

"Well, the art department out did themselves," said Emma Schuster as she and her husband walked into the gym with the four kids who had arrived first.

Blaine was speechless as he caught sight the design which they had made into the most wonderful reality. On the far wall, a huge tribute to Cinderella's castle was hung behind the punch bowl. On the opposite one, the pride rock threatened to leer over them all.

"So much cooler than dinosaurs," said Rachel out loud, thrilled Santana was not there to hear her.

"Just a bit," Kurt agreed as he put his hands on Blaine shoulders in a gesture of support.

That day had been a dream for the two of them. After the audition that morning, Kurt had hung around to go into glee club with him.

Post glee it had been lunch and so Kurt had hung around again, leaving only after he had seen Blaine to class. After the two of them had been forced apart for so long, they had wordlessly seemed to agree that it was high time that the two of them spent as much time as they could together.

Once school had ended for the day, Blaine had driven straight home to pick up his prom outfit, but after he had made sure he had everything he needed, he had gone to Kurt's, where the two of them had... 'practised' a little. This time, they had been more careful about hiding the evidence.

The truth was in a very odd way, going into that house had felt like going home to Blaine. Carole had greeted him with a huge smile and complained it had been too long since she had seen him. Finn and Sam had asked if he wanted a gaming tournament with them (which he had, of course, declined)...

It was as if he and Kurt had never been apart and that was the way he wanted it.

"Tonight is going to go well," he said as he turned to his boyfriend, though he was not entirely sure that it did not come out as more of a question.

Kurt nodded.

"It is going to be epic."

X x x

Noah Puckerman was in love. That was beyond doubt. He had not said the words. He had not even considered saying the words. For himself, he had not yet figured out how far his feelings had progressed.

But one way or another he had put his heart on his sleeves that night... even though his outfit had no sleeves.

"Dude, you're Aladdin!" Sam realised.

"No, man, I'm Abu - Aladdin's monkey - and I still say a Disney prom is a lame idea," he said as he got punch for him and Lauren who was...

"Ursula?"

"Yup - that way, when people see us from across the dance floor they are not going to know that we're together," she said with a smile. Modelling a floor length black dress, Sam had to say - Lauren looked striking that night.

If the two of them had gone together, then Sam would be proud to have her on his arm as well, just as Puck clearly was.

"Right, my little monkey I want to get moves on so you had better get me to the dance floor," she said as she dragged him back to the crowd.

As they busted a move, Noah saw he was bit the only one who had come all the way from Arabia to join the party.

There was the genie, dressed in blue, complete with gold cuff links and a drawn on beard, dancing the night away with Princess Tatiana.

X x x

From where she stood dancing with Trent, Unique was able to see Ryder with Melissa.

The two of them looked as happy as any of the young couples there that night - only there was something missing for his eyes if she was not very much mistaken - and when he looked at her...

Once she had thought she was going to go places with him she had not gone before.

But she saw now it was a Warbler she was dancing with who was going to make her high school dreams come true.

Maybe it was because he had gone to a school which had simply not tolerated bullying, but she found him so open minded. It was as if he just **got **it. It was as if she could breathe a little easier with him.

The two of them intertwined their fingers as they danced about together.

"Thank you for tonight," she said as he drew her close.

"Don't be silly - I am doing this just as much for me as you."

Up until now he had never been to a prom where just one school was in attendance. Up until now, he had had to go to Crawford County Day to go courting. Now, he was beginning to think McKinley was not going to be so bad... for what little time he had left there.

X x x

Tina Cohen Chang had not wanted to follow a stereotype that night, but when she had got her costume ready, she had recalled what she had said during the week they were accepted who they were before glee had sung 'Born This Way.'

If there were not enough Asian sex symbols in the world, then it was her duty to become one herself.

When she was not sure if it was quite correct to call Mulan an Asian sex symbol - but she was courageous and brave, was mindful of tradition and able to break boundaries at the same time. As far as she was concerned, that was better than being a sex symbol.

She was someone to be admired. And so screw it if she was turning up as a stereotype. Mulan was awesome. And so was one Miss Tina Cohen Chang. The two became one that night as she walked into her senior prom, concurring with Mike that Blaine had had a stroke of genius.

Besides everything else, Mike was the perfect Shang. It was an excuse for to get his Abs out. With the exception of the post valentine low, Tina had never passed up on a chance to see his abs.

And she never would. Especially not then - she had missed them.

The two of them went to dance straight away - and did not stop for quite some time.

X x x

With her head on the shoulder on the man that she loved, Marley Rose suddenly felt as if she was precisely where she was always meant to be.

Before Jake there had been lots of moving schools... and lots of her and her mother fighting against the world. But she understood now there came a time when you got tired of fighting the world. There came a moment you wanted to let it in.

That was what he allowed her to do.

When Kitty entered however, for the first time that night, Marley found she was not able to give all of her attention to Jake. Ever since earlier that week when glee club had been at booty camp, she had wondered if Kitty had a date...

She almost felt bad that she and Jake assumed she did not. Sure she had been flirting with him... but that was part of the blonde girl's nature. That did not mean she was going rock up to prom on her own - and she hadn't.

She had said she had a date... and so she did. Just not with any one Marley would have predicated.

Because there, before her eyes, was the most beautiful Cinderella was pushing Pinocchio into the ball as if it was something which she did every day - and Marley did not know if it was Kitty or Artie who had the biggest smile on their face.

She wasn't sure it mattered - either way, it was a beautiful sight.

"It sure does seem as if there is some one for every one tonight," she said as she turned her focus back to the man she loved.

"As long as you are the one for me I do not care."

"Of course, I am."

X x x

"God damn it, I knew something like this was going to happen."

"Honey, it's ok, calm down!"

"Kurt, everyone knows Shrek is not Disney! Why would you come as _Shrek_ to a Disney theme prom?"

The elder of the two boys could not help but laugh. God, he did not think he had known how much he had missed Blaine's little pet peeves.

He took things to heart and so seriously and in spite of everything, the boyish belief that Blaine had (the one which Kurt had fallen for so hard when the two of them had been at Dalton) was still very much a part of him.

"What?" Blaine asked as he saw his boyfriends very amused expression.

"Just you," Kurt said as the laughter left his face, leaving him looking tenderly at the prom planner. Unable to restrain himself, he cupped Blaine's cheek for a moment. "My adorable Blaine."

It was as if he was back from the past.

"Blaine! You ready?" it had to be Sam who broke the moment.

"Is it time?"

"Yup."

"Time for what?" asked a curious Kurt.

"The boys number."

X x x

_Now I'm the king of the swingers__  
__Oh, the jungle VIP__  
__I've reached the top and had to stop__  
__And that's what botherin' me__  
__I wanna be a man, mancub__  
__And stroll right into town__  
__And be just like the other men__  
__I'm tired of monkeyin' around!_

The blonde winked as his date as he opened the number.

What with it being the last time they were going to get a chance to perform at prom, it was quite clear that Sam Evans was going to go all out for it. He had always loved this moment.

The solitary moment when they all got to be cool for a moment.

But the fact he could share that moment with his best bros made it even better.

As he looked to his left he saw Blaine and Artie backing him up as they always had whenever they were able too. To the right of him, Jake was doing his thing getting to dance to the beat. At the end, Joe completed the line up of the five singers. Mike Chang was dancing by their sides however, relishing being back at McKinley.

So perhaps it was not going to be his last performance at prom thought with a smile. Mike had made a career out of being graduated but still very much part of the school community at the same time.

Perhaps he would do the same.

Either way, this four minutes was going to go down in McKinley history.

_Oh, oobee doo__  
__I wanna be like you__  
__I wanna walk like you__  
__Talk like you, too__  
__You'll see it's true__  
__An ape like me__  
__Can learn to be human too_

"Did you not want to go up there with them?" asked Unique as she danced with Trent - something she had been doing continuously all night.

"It is their tradition. I was never part of it."

"If things had not gone the way they had, what would you be doing now?"

"Well tonight, I do not know. You know we would have had a prom with our sisters at Crawford Country day and packed up the dorm rooms... we would have had a senior prank day too - they are planning it at the moment I think..." he said with a big sigh. "But it does not matter - as long as I am here with you."

The smile he gave her made Unique believe what he said was true.

_Now don't try to kid me, mancub__  
__I made a deal with you__  
__What I desire is man's red fire__  
__To make my dream come true__  
__Now give me the secret, mancub__  
__Cmon clue me what to do__  
__Give me the power of man's red flower__  
__So I can be like you_

After Blaine had sung the second verse, Artie and Joe brought it home with the chorus.

"They are bringing the house down," laughed Kitty as and Marley danced together.

The two girls had got right to the front with the rest of the glee club. As Marley looked down the line and saw members old and new dancing the night away together, she could not help but think this night was for the New Directions.

Yes the rest of the school had been invited...

But this was their night...

You!  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna talk like you  
Walk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
Someone like me  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like me  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like you  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like me!

_Please review!_

Up next: Prom Night continues, the king and queen are announced and as the night comes to a close, things get up close and personal for more than one couple.


	10. First Times

**Here's what you missed of Glee:** Kitty campaigned to be prom queen, Marley and Jake made plans for Valentine's Night part 2, everyone got super loved up and dressed up for the Disney prom and Carole and Burt sent six teenagers to prom... only really wanting three to return at the end of the night...

**Chapter 10**

For the first time in two years, when the king and queen of McKinley High Prom was announced, Kurt Hummel felt completely comfortable and safe. No longer a part of the student body or at risk of being the target of any particularly cruel jokes, he found he was just able to be happy for whoever was going to be his and Rachel's successor.

Another reason he had no fear was because of the man at his side. This was Blaine's night. This was the prom that he had planned out to within an inch of its life and he was not going to let anything like that happen. Not on his watch.

The two of them shared a secret smile of understanding before they turned their attention back to the stage.

As for Rachel herself, she was in the arms of Finn Hudson as the announcement came, the two of them looking at one another with deep affection as they recalled the year before. He cupped her face and stroked it for a moment before he turned look forward once more.

Unable to end the moment however, he held on to her waist. "There is only ever going to one queen of McKinley to me," he whispered to her, before kissing her ear, as if to seal in the promise for all eternity.

Rachel blushed.

X x x

Considering that she had known it was there night all along, Marley did not know why she was suppressed when the king was announced by Higgins.

She had known this was coming.

"Jake Puckerman!"

Standing between Noah and Lauren as she was, it came as no surprise that the cheers for Jake came loudest from the three of them.

In front of them, Artie also hollered out. This was the way he wanted the night to go for his own Cinderella after all.

It was a foregone conclusion...

"And the prom queen for 2012 is... Kitty Wilde."

Deep within Marley Rose, deny it as she might to other people, there was a part of her who felt her stomach drop. Because Kitty was the ultimate high school dream, wasn't she? Still, after all this time. Even though she knew Kitty could be mean and cruel and that those were not character traits to admire, let alone long for... in fact, it was that callousness which had essentially allowed Kitty to ask her for the loan of her boy friend for the event. But as the two headed for the dance floor, Marley was jealous. Even though she was well aware she could trust him...

She was able to see why her blonde friend had gone after Jake for this - the two of them made a handsome couple.

Just as Kitty had requested of him, Jake's suit matched her dress, the soft blue of his tie was the perfect shade to compliment her stunning gown. It went without saying that she had the won the best costume as well.

Kitty was belle of the ball, in spite of Marley's best efforts.

"You know he wants you to be up there within him, right?" said Noah from her side. She had not thought he was going to be a source of comfort to her in that moment and her face must have said so. "You are the only thing he talks about. He loves you."

"Thank you for that."

She did not know why she felt she needed to hear it - especially given what the two of them were planning on doing later that night and the way he had been with her throughout the prom. But she had. And so it was with renewed faith and confidence that she looked back to Jake as he arrived with Kitty on the dance floor.

Giving the pair a thumbs up to show her support, she clapped with a big smile on her face as Tina took the stage with Blaine.

_I can show you the world__  
__Shining, shimmering, splendid__  
__Tell me, princess, now when did__  
__You last let your heart decide?__I can open your eyes__  
__Take you wonder by wonder__  
__Over, sideways and under__  
__On a magic carpet ride__A whole new world__  
__A new fantastic point of view__  
__No one to tell us no__  
__Or where to go__  
__Or say we're only dreaming_

X x x

"Looking good Cinders," laughed Artie as Kitty returned to his side and pecked him on the cheek.

"Did you ever doubt it?"

"Not when I saw you in that dress I didn't."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Well... yeah... I mean you're my date, that's kind of why I asked you to come with me. So I had a free pass to hit on you all night."

"I told you, wheels, me and you came as friends so I did not have to come to prom with an even bigger loser. Besides, you owed me after what I did with getting you and your mama talking."

"Yes, I did," he said taking her hand in his. "But even friends dance together on prom night."

She mocked a long suffering sigh. "Come on."

"Wahoo - I'm a real boy!" he smiled.

She let out a gracious laugh, having expected the joke to come all night, and it was not long until they were lost in the crowd, just another couple of high school students trying to make this the best night of their lives.

"Are you having a good time?" Mike asked Tina a little later as they swayed together to a slow song. He had half expected her to be in tears by this point - she usually was. But for one reason or another, she held it together that night.

"Brilliant. Mike, I am so glad the two of us are here - again - together," she told him looking up into the eyes she had gazed at so many times before. "It wouldn't be half so much fun without you."

In those eyes she was able to recall so much of their history together. The first time the two of them had held hands. The first time the two of them had gone out on a date. The first time the two of them had...

He nodded. "Me too - Tina, can we please, talk about how the two of us broke up prematurely again?" he asked running a loving hand down her back...

Whether it was the romance of the night, the need to cling to something which was steady in a world of change or just the fact she did in her heart of hearts love him above all others, she wasn't sure.

But the only answer she had for him was to reach up and brush her lips against his and Mike felt comfortable in assuming that meant 'yes'.

X x x

As Beauty and the Beast played out over the school auditorium, Jake held Marley a little together than he had through the rest of the night. Having returned to her side, he found he was at his happiest.

He might not have come as the beast, but it rather felt like this was their song that night given what she was wearing.

"You know I am so proud to be with you, my king?" she asked as she drew back at last and looked up at him.

He nodded. "Are you sure? You seemed a little..." he was not sure what to say. When he had up on stage he had seen her talking to his brother and she -

She just wasn't his Marley.

"I'm fine," she promised as he twirled her about. "I mean I am nervous but - that's all," she turned the conversation to their plans.

"You know the two of us do not have to? I can take you home..."

"Jake, I want to - you know I want this. And what girl is not nervous before her first time? But I know this is absolutely the right thing. This and you are what I want. Have you - "

"Yeah, I booked a room down at the motel. I wanted to try and get some where nicer, but - I couldn't afford it and Noah helped me out."

Not being able to afford the things in life which they wanted was something the two of them both knew a lot about. They were accustomed to it. "We can wait until we save up for some where nice."

But she shook her head. "Tonight," she pushed her lips to his.

And all debate ended.

Not twenty minutes had passed between the two of them dancing and the two of them heading out of the door hand in hand, with nervous blushes rising on both of their faces.

"Where are they going?" asked Lauren as she stood by the punch bowl, Puck's arm about her waist. Thanks to their own valiant effort, the cups of punch they were drinking then had a little more kick to them than the ones before.

_Score..._ without Coach Sylvester around though, Puck had to admit some of the thrill of the challenge had been somewhat lacking.

"I could tell you for sure, but I think I'd just rather say that Marley is about to make a man out of Jake," he said teasingly as his lips tugged up in to a smile.

Earning a laugh from Lauren, he felt her head fall against his shoulder for a moment. Chancing a rare moment of romance between them, he brushed his lips to her forehead.

She drew back and looked up at him, a contented smirk on her features.

"You love me."

"I hate to be cheesy... but I always have, your royal badassness."

She shook her head but moved closer to him as well. Somewhere deep within him, Puck knew he was winning her over.

X x x

"You know I do think you should have at least tried to keep an eye on the younger kids tonight."

"And how on earth was I ever going to do that with you in that dress?"

Having seen Emma and Will dancing together, Rachel and Finn clearly felt the two of them were justified in getting their own boogie on a bit.

The slow songs were the ones the two of them relished however.

The one where she was able to put her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes - where she could simply relax into his arms...

"Smooth talker," she laughed as the two came closer together still.

"I missed you so much when you were away," he murmured into her hair. "I thought about you all the time - and - and I did a bit of growing up."

She nodded. Rachel had been able to see that.

It was not just in the fact he was at last going in a direction which he had picked himself - but he was walking different. His head was higher. His dream might not be on the stage but it was no less valid than hers and Kurt and Blaine's.

"And?"

"I thought about what you said... about wanting me to be your last love." She nodded and her smile grew. This was what she wanted to hear - so badly. "I am going to be that. It is going to be a long hard road and the two of us have got a lot of missing one another ahead. But we're always going to find our way back."

The two of them kissed one another. Deeply - passionately...

"You promise?",

He nodded. She was his future wife after all, wasn't she?

Across the hall, Mercedes cuddled into Sam.

"Are you having a good time?

"We always have a good time when the two of us are at prom together," she reasoned as she fiddled with the wisps on hair at the back of his neck.

He nodded. Thoughts of Britt were for that night banished, leaving plenty of room for memories of those months the two of them had spent summer loving... and having a blast.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"It would have been a shame for the two of us to fall at the last hurdle, I guess."

She did not know why there was this kind of magic between the two of them. Once upon a time, it had been so very easy to call it love - when the two of them had been younger and hidden the fact they held hands in the Lima Bean.

But whatever the two of them had felt for one another had not matured into love - not the way it had for other couples present that evening. Yet, both of them knew it was more than friendship as well. Whether it was memories or the punch or even just pure lust, it was not long before the two of them were kissing longingly.

X x x

Arriving at the motel, Jake and Marley got the bags they had stashed away earlier that day out of his car. The two of them were nothing if not prepared for this moment - for this huge moment when the two of them were going to take such a big step.

As they arrived outside the motel room, they paused and looked at one another. The sheer excitement of what they were about to do characterized both of their faces.

"I love you so much," he told her as he kissed the back of her hand having raised it to his lips.

She nodded as he opened the door and together they entered the room, side by side.

X x x

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm,  
The music playing on, for only two,  
So close, together,  
And when I'm with you,  
So close, to feel it alive._

"I do not suppose it would have really been prom at all if Rachel had not sung at some point during the night," said Will as he and Emma continued to dance together, keeping an eye out for any trouble on what had been a completely peaceful prom night.

His wife smiled. "Well, she is a super star here now - we should all be allowed to remember why from time to time."

"I am so proud of her - of all of them. Of what they have done."

"So you should be," she nodded.

"I couldn't have done it without you though."

Emma smiled and leant her forehead against his. "You better not ever forget that, Schuster..."

"As if I would..."

_As life goes by,__  
Romantic dreams will start,  
So I bid my goodbye,  
And never knew._

From where she stood on the stage, Rachel met Finn's eyes. There was a tether between the two of them... after all the two of them had been through she did not think that was ever going to break. It couldn't... not now. It felt to her as if it was stronger than ever before now... she and Finn were together, for better or worse already. Thankfully, they were not yet married... but they were going to be.

Someday...

Suddenly, it did not matter to her whose Fanny Brice she was or wasn't... just as long as she was _his_ Rachel that night.

With much effort, she tore her eyes away from Finn. This was not their prom. To get lost in his eyes right then... that was wrong. The two of them could get back to that later in the night.

There was however no fighting the smile that was spreading across her face...

_So close, we're waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted,__  
to hold you, so close..._

"I bet you did not think we were going to get this point," Lauren sighed as she and Puck cuddled into one another.

"I hoped we would but..." Puck let his guard down. "Lauren, how many times do I have to say that I am into you? I am not playing here. You're what I want."

She nodded.

"The minute I found out you were going to be in glee club, I rushed back here - to a place I so wanted to be out of just on the off chance..." he paused. The two of them were not - they did not do romance.

But apparently he was doing something right because rather than laugh at him for being all soppy, she turned his head so he had to look into her eyes.

"On the off chance?" she prompted.

"That you might realise that I am not here for any one, but you."

"Bingo," she whispered before brushing there lips together. Every girl liked a bit of romance every now and again... and that night was one of those moments for her...

_So close, two're reaching  
That famous happy end, and  
Almost, believing,  
This one's not pretend, and__  
Now you're, beside me  
And look how far we've come..  
So far, we are... so close..._

_Oh how could I face, those faceless days?  
If I should lose you now._

"You know the two of us only have about two weeks before Nationals... a week after that you are going to be graduating... is this really the right time to ... to do this," Unique pondered as she and Trent considered what lay ahead of them.

"If it is not the right time now, then when it is going to be?" he asked with a shrug.

"I... I do not know if I am very good at this... I've never been with any one like this before."

"And you think I have? Babe, I have been at an all boy's school for the past four years. I do not know a whole lot about romance... but I wanna try."

She nodded. "Well, then that's good enough for me."

"It has to be because I can't give you any more and I am not going to make promises I can't keep... I can only tell you this feels really,_ really_** real** to me."

"That's definitely good enough."

_It was not going to be easy...  
We're..so close,  
To reaching, that famous happy end, and  
Almost, believing, this one's not pretend, and  
Let's go on dreaming, though we know we are..  
So close._

_So close.  
But still so far..._

X x x

Joe and Sugar were among the last of the guests to leave the gymnasium, laughing as they did so having thanked Blaine more than once for what had turned out to be a wonderful, wonderful evening. Having had some of the post-spiked punch, it was clear it had affected them both a little, but with the promise Sugar's dad was coming to get them, Mr Schue was happy enough to let them go.

"Well, Mr President, I do think you can put that down on your résumé as a complete success," he said as Blaine and Kurt headed towards the door.

"And that is just what I am going to do... Night Mr Schue,"

Behind them were walking Sam and Mercedes, arm in arm, smiles on their faces. Then behind the two of them Rachel and Finn, already locked together in an embrace which was not going to be ending any time soon...

Kurt could hear Mr Schue thank Finn for the help he had given that night (even if from where he had been standing, his brother had mainly just used the night as an excuse to re-woo his sweetheart) and then the six of them were on their way back to the car. But it didn't matter to Kurt, because as far as he was concerned, there were only two of them who mattered that night.

Him and his Mickey.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..." he crooned as the two of them walked out of the school...

"Ahh...thank you for tonight," Blaine sighed as he looked at Kurt... "it was brilliant... and I could not have done it with you. Nor would I have wanted too..." Blaine told him.

When the two of them had been lost in the crowd, swaying when Rachel had been performing her song, the senior had felt nothing but completely at home in his sweethearts arms... Kurt had kept a hand on his back and the other round him and the two of them had just turned on the circles, faces buried in one another's clothes, laughing and occasionally daring to steal a kiss...

"_Thank you_, for asking me to be your date. I was so proud to be with you tonight."

The echo of them past made Blaine's heart flutter. Once more, he was making Kurt proud... what greater gift could he be given?

"There is no one else in the world for me. I know that now - and today has just been _out of this_ world."

"The first of many such days you and I are going to have. Just wait until I get you across state lines, Anderson," Kurt flirted.

"If I am honest, for now, at least... I am much more concerned with your plans for me tonight."

"Do I have any?"

"I hope you do..."

Kurt gave a mocking sigh, but his thoughtful expression which followed was genuine. He knew better than anyone how tight his father and Carole were about this sort of thing...

The two of them did not ask the three boys who lived under their roof a lot... but to respect the few house rules they _did _set was one of them. Until they were thirty or something ridiculous, there could be no sleepovers between them and their romantic interests. It was just the way they wanted to do things... which usually, Kurt would complied with willingly. It was a reasonable request.

However, the perfect day the two of them had had was going to be spoiled if he did not get to have Blaine fall asleep in his arms... they were meant to be side by side... and yes, nine months was a long time to go without the touch of the man he loved. It was not merely that he wanted Blaine and him to fall asleep together...

It was that he just, and perhaps against his better judgement, wanted him.

Completely. Utterly.

All of him...

"I could have some... of course, you should know first, I don't make a habit of taking advantage of adorable high school students, especially when they are dressed as mice."

"Perhaps you should," suggested Blaine, before adding: "And for what's it worth, college boys dressed as Donald Duck aren't normally... you know... my thing..."

And that was it - all chances of Kurt not getting into trouble the next morning faded as his and Blaine's lips crashed against one another, the two of them laughing as they did so.

"I've got a few plans..." Kurt whispered...

"Get a room you two!" Finn called from behind them as the six headed towards the car...

"That's exactly what we're planning on doing!"

The two boys broke apart momentarily as they climbed into the car.

"Ok, so let's not be shy guys. Who _am_ I dropping home?" asked Finn as Rachel climbed in besides him, riding shot gun.

Their eyes met and she simply shook her head. It had been too long since February fourteenth...

"What about you, Mercedes?" he asked, by passing his brother and Blaine. Their intentions for the rest of the night were pretty clear.

"I forgot my keys..." she admitted. Whether the mistake was genuine or not, Finn did not like to comment.

"Straight home then," he muttered as started up the ignition. He, his brother and Sam would get in trouble together... but it would be worth it.

Kurt nodded, his arm tightly wrapped about Blaine's waist. "As quick as you can."

X x x

Reaching across the bed, Jake caressed Marley's cheek. The two of them lay under the covers together, completely naked. The deed very much done.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she nodded as she turned to look at him. "Maybe a little tired now."

He nodded, feeling very much the same.

"Was... was it ok for you?"

Marley nodded. She was not sure it anyone's first time was completely amazing. Neither of them were completely sure about what they were doing when they'd got into bed initially and there had been a couple of... awkward moments, but by the end of it, they had certainly got the hang of it.

She rolled over to him and nodded, placing a kiss on his bare shoulder as she did so.

"It was great," she confirmed, her left hand finding its way to the top of his hair where she played with his short hair, affectionately. "I'll never regret tonight. It was perfect." She informed him. "A perfect night at last," she sighed, snuggling down into the arms she trusted above all others.

His lips tugged into a smile as she relaxed. Dropping a kiss into her hair, Jake sighed. He had been crowned prom King and he had made love to the only girl in the world for him...

He really had had the dream prom night in some ways, he thought as he held her closer. He wished she had been his queen, not Kitty but, you couldn't always have everything.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too."

X x x

"No plans..." Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt crossed to the bed. The two of them had been back in his room for all of thirty seconds... all Kurt had had to do was shut the door and hit his ipod for the soft tones of Norah Jones to fill the room.

_Come away with me in the night__  
__Come away with me__  
__And I will write you a song_

It had clearly been set before the two of them left for McKinley...

"Too cheesy?"

Blaine shook his head. "Perfect."

Kurt smiled as he removed his waist coat, placed his hat on his desk and crossed to Blaine who reached for his buttons eagerly.

"No," Kurt told him gently, as his own hands begun to undo Blaine's buttons... the two of them were taking it slow that night... easy...

This was not the first time... but it was at the same time... the first time in a long time...

Blaine allowed Kurt to have his way, to remove his shirt before he bent down to take the younger boys shoes off, his fingers dancing teasingly over his skin all the time he was doing so...

_Come away with me on a bus__  
__Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies_

Once that he had relieved his boyfriend of all clothes save his underwear, Kurt quickly underdressed himself (with some assistance) before climbing on to the bed by Blaine.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you tonight?"

"No..."

"Well, I do," Kurt told him as his blue eyes searched deep within the brown ones which stared back at him with all the intensity and desire he felt. Kurt was not sure what he was looking for, but he apparently found it, because the next thing, he had bent down and once more, his lips were on Blaine's.

The younger boy run a finger around the top of Kurt's boxers... he felt a shiver run through him, but seeing as how access was by no means being denied, Blaine gently pushed them down...

_I want to walk with you__  
__On a cloudy day__  
__In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high__  
__So won't you try to come_

Rachel giggled as Finn tucked a piece of hair behind her ears - but it was not the giggle of the old days, of nerves and jitters. The two of them were not those people who had consummated their love after West Side Story.

Not anymore, and they had not been for a while... but a part of that girl and boy were always going to be in the woman and the man who had to stop themselves from crying one another's names out, who lay in the bed, skin on skin, desiring one another with everything that they were.

His hand lay on her lower back as they contemplated one another.

It struck Rachel that even if it had not been the path she would have chosen for them to take, what they felt for one another had survived her first year in New York.

And that was enough. Reaching up to cup his cheek, she kissed him deeply, and it was not long before he was all but growling in pleasure...

"You are going to wake Carole and Burt!"

_Come away with me and we'll kiss__  
__On a mountaintop__  
__Come away with me__  
__And I'll never stop loving you_

"Thank you for tonight," Mercedes said as she and Sam cuddled on top of his sheets, the two of them changed into some of his sweats and tops which would double as pyjamas.

The two of them would kiss and spoon all night... but both of them knew that was as far as it would go.

"You're welcome," he said as he held her, stroking the hand which he held.

"How it is it always seems to end up like this? Me and you."

"I don't know..." he admitted. "But I like that it does."

Curled up to one another, the pair feel asleep.

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

_Please review!_


	11. Hot off the Plane

**Here's what you missed on Glee**: Prom night got totally epic and really romantic and Jarley, Klaine, Finchel and Samcedes ended up in (separate) beds together at the end of the night. It's a pity the younger ones were the only ones who had the sense to make that bed wasn't in their parents' house.

**Dedicatio****n**: This chapter is posted in loving memory of Cory Monteith (1982 - 2013). Thank you so much for being our Finn and as well as a million others reason.

**Chapter 11**

"There is a special place in hell for you."

"I know."

Saturday mornings of late in the Hudson-Hummel household were nothing if not a relaxed affair. Finn had not got up before twelve on a Saturday when he was at home since he was sixteen and since Burt had been in congress, he liked nothing more than to spend Saturday mornings in bed, preferably with Carole in his arms. Sam too liked nothing more than a lay in.

Their household was nothing if not relaxed.

But that Saturday was different.

That Saturday was the morning after prom.

Burt Hummel did not know how he knew - but he did, _just know_, his and Carole's house rules had not been complied with...

He was not sure he was angry... more curious, as to how the kids were thinking they were going to get out with him knowing.

Especially since he had got up at six to make sure that couldn't happen...

Hence, the special place in hell comment from Carole who would have far preferred her husband to stay by her side longer...

"They are growing up and this is their last prom - so they had their fun. We can turn a blind eye just once."

But whether it was the hilarity that was going to be trying to watch the guests try - and fail - escape or just sheer curiosity, the patriarch could not resist heading downstairs.

By seven o'clock, he had a coffee in his hands, all the spare front doors keys in his pocket and just sat in the living room waiting for his prey, wondering whether he was going to be disappointed or not with one thought in his mind...

_Please don't have let things get all inappropriate._

X x x

"Wake up, sleepy," Marley said to Jake gently.

"Mmm - times it babe?"

"Just gone half seven."

"Too early Marls."

"We have to get out of here and go get breakfast," she said to him as she crossed to the dresser.

He opened his eyes to see she was already dressed and alert - very unlike him... still, he knew her reasoning. If the two of them were up and dressed and not looking like it morning after prom (even though the whole town knew it was) then maybe if they were seen out together no one would suspect...

And tell Millie Rose her little girl had lied to her.

"Sweetie, no one is going to see us."

"I know - but I have to be the one to tell mom about us when I am ready to. And besides, don't you want to share a plate of pancakes with me?"

"There are other things I would rather be doing..." he dared as her smiled over at her.

Marley's only response was to smirk and shake her head. She was under no illusions about how hard it was going to be for her to keep he hands off of Jake now. Even before the two of them had taken this step they had always been a physically affectionate couple.

But that was going to be off of the scale now that...

She clasped her hands together.

"I am sure there are. But the only thing you are going to get from me today is breakfast."

"Well, then I had better take that offer," he said as he threw off the covers and yawned. After he had sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to acclimatised, he got up, grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom, only stopping to push a very affectionate kiss to Marley's forehead, making her smile.

"Love you," she whispered as the door shut.

And she really did.

X x x

The spare key was not on the side board by the front door as Sam had said it was going to be. That meant Mercedes had one of two options.

She could break out and leave Carole and Burt thinking that they had had a burglar last night, or she could go back up stairs and see if Sam had a key.

Damn it.

Turning back up the stairs, she tried as she had on the way down to avoid the creaking floorboards. If Kurt and Burt were still in their old house they would not be a problem for her. One, because there would not have been nearly enough space for her to have stayed over the night before - but also because throughout her childhood she had been in and out of that house as much as she had been her own. She had known the stair boards like the back of her hands.

Ever since Kurt had moved into the new place with the Hudson's in tow, for one reason or another (one reason having rather a lot of gel in its hair) she and Kurt just had not spent so much time together.

Which she knew as normal... people did grow up and grow apart a little...

But it did not help her situation then.

"The key is not where you said it was going to be," she said as she popped her head back around Sam's door.

He nodded. The two of them had decided that she was better going on her own so that she was going to make less noise...

But if his lady needed help then that was just what she was going to get from Sam Evans...

Once more, the two of them tackled the stairs and headed downstairs.

"Where is your key?"

"It was on the side board. I left it there when we got in from school yesterday," he said quietly. "Finn had his last night as he was the designated driver..." he said as he looked where he expected to find his own...

But it was gone.

"So go and get it!" she urged him. If the two of them were not careful then they really were going to wake Burt and Carole...

On the opposite side of the door, the congressmen could not help but laugh...

X x x

Standing between Kurt and Finn's door, Sam was not sure who was the right brother to try for a key. On the one hand, logically, Finn should have his in his room... but if things had got a little M rated the night before, then at least Blaine and Kurt were _both_ enough of his brother in one manner of speaking or the other for things to not be too embarrassing...

He was not sure if he was ready for naked Rachel...

But then Kurt and Blaine were going to go mental if he woke them up... Finn at least might have some sympathy...

Knocking gently, he decided to go for logic over bromance.

"Dude, do you have your key up here?" he asked as gently as he could after he had knocked on the door. Rachel could not help but appreciate Sam kept his eyes shut the entire time he was in the room. It did not take Finn long to go on the defensive though.

"You do get that when you knock you are meant to wait for the person to say you can come in..."

"You do get that if Burt finds Rachel and Mercedes and Blaine here then he is going to pretty much make sure our lives are not worth living?"

Finn grumbled, but shook his head (not that Sam could see that) when he looked to his side table - he saw there were no keys there.

"Dude, you are going to have to go and ask Kurt," said Finn.

"Yeah because he and Blaine are going to appreciate that!"

"The, same way we did!" Rachel murmured from under the sheets.

The blonde knew he had no choice but back out of the room. He shook his head... the one morning he needed a key and no one had one... it was typical of them...

Still, out of the frying pan...

He knocked on the door - and this time he waited for it to be opened, which it was in about ten seconds.

Sam did not know how the heck Kurt looked so fresh faced and awake after the night before (not that any of them had been drunk - except perhaps on the events of the day) but he did not seem to feel like death warmed as much as the rest of them. Certainly not as much as Sam did. Or Blaine for that matter, who unlike his boyfriend (who was clearly up and getting ready for the coming day, albeit in his dressing gown still) was still in bed with his eyes tightly shut.

"What is going on?"

"I need a key so I can get Mercedes out of here before your dad and Carole get up. And just a hint, you might want to give sleeping beauty the heads up."

"My key is on its hook downstairs."

"But it is not!"

"Knowing you, you didn't look properly. Get out of here, Evans."

Sam looked as if he wanted to yell at Kurt, but with silence being the name if the game for all of them if they valued life, he simply retreated to look again.

In the mean time, Kurt looked at the figure in his bed with a smile on his face.

Thirty six hours had passed since he had returned from the big apple which he had over the course of the year taken a huge bite out of. And the happiest moment had been the home coming. No matter what came next for him, for his parents, for his friends and for Blaine and himself, he knew he was going to look back on the day before as being absolutely perfect.

From the first moment he had seen the face of the man he loved to the moment the two of them had fallen on to the bed and made a fought out of sheets together, it had been nothing short of perfect.

And to wake Blaine... it felt as if he was going to have to end the moment...

But for all Sam's flapping, he was right. They had to smuggle their dates out of the house.

Crossing to the bed, he sat down at Blaine's side and looked at him. There was something adorable about him as he slept so soundly, with a small smile on his face as he did so.

Kurt wondered if it had been as long for Blaine as it had been for him... since he had slept as well as he had the night before.

"Honey," he whispered kissing Blaine's naked shoulder and stroking his cheek.

The moaned which escaped the sleeping boy told Kurt he was in no mood to come round from his slumber.

"I've had my way with you - now I have got to kick you out," said Kurt teasingly.

"Timesit?"

"Just gone eight and if you want to see nine you have got to put some miles between you and my dad."

Blaine rolled over and gave a little smile... and Kurt hated how ridiculous it was that simple act set his heart aflutter. There was sleep in his eyes and he had morning breathe.

But then love was blind and it was deaf and it was dumb.

And the two of them belonged to one another.

"I just want to stay in bed."

"And when the two of us are in New York then we are going to be able too - but not yet."

Blaine nodded. That was the guiding light for them right then. The thought of what was going to come.

He rubbed his hand down his face as he stretched.

"You up?"

"I'm up," the boy nodded as his ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, crap. I never washed out my gel last night."

"Friendly reminder, the two of us were a little too busy to think about such things."

"I do not think I am ever going to need reminding of last night."

"I should hope not."

Morning breathe be damned, Kurt leant down to push his lips to those which belonged to his sweetheart.

"I love you... but you have to go."

Blaine nodded. "Ok."

Dressing in the clothes which he had brought for this very occasion so that he did not have to put his prom outfit back on, Blaine crept down the stairs with Kurt behind him.

And by the time that the two of them got there, it was quite clear Sam was not the only one who was panicking.

"Dude, where is your key?" Finn asked.

"I told Sam, down here."

"Where?"

After the bliss of waking up to see Blaine's face by his side, Kurt was not entire sure how much he appreciated the way that Finn was talking to him right then...but it was clear from how red the top of his brothers ears were going that he was feeling stressed, a tell tale sign Kurt had picked up on when he had thought he had been in love with Finn... which felt a thousand years ago at this point.

Looking on the side board where he had thought the key was going to be, Kurt shook his head.

He had been so sure.

"But I left it there," he said as he turned, not that he was able to do so very well with five other teenagers and him standing in their relatively small porch.

"You guys have got to get us out of here," Rachel hissed.

"In case you missed it, that is what we have been trying to do," Kurt responded to his roommate.

The door to the living room opened - for a moment, the six teens looked at one another as if to ask who had done it.

"You guys are properly going to want a key then," said an only half amused voice.

Burt Hummel closed in on his prey.

Finn, defeated, sighed. "Busted."

X x x

Carole came down the stairs not long after. The truth was, she would have been inclined to turn a blind eye to the events of the night before and if she had her way that was what was going to happen. It was not as if she seriously approved of the boys having their partners back every night of the week. Certainly not... but she would make a fool of herself, as would her husband, if they were not to admit to themselves things were not as they had been when the boys had been in high school.

Kurt had spent a year out in a big city with no one but himself to put constraints on himself. She was under no illusions that he was not going to find it trying to settle back into family life where he had to comply with their rules. As for Finn and Rachel... it was not as if the two of them had sprung up from nowhere. The two of them had been in love for nearly as long as any of them were able to remember...

She was part of the family as far as Carole was concern.

Sam and Mercedes was where she drew the line... but if she was in favour of giving her own sons a free pass, then she did not seriously think she was able get angry for doing what every high school kid wanted to do after prom.

Heading into the living room, she saw Burt standing in front of the kids who were sitting on a line in the sofa, each and every one of them looking like they had got caught trying to steal a batch of freshly baked cookies. Though he was doing a good job of trying to be angry with them, she was well able to see he found the entire situation slightly hilarious. The two of them knew one another rather better than the kids knew them at that moment.

"What have you got to say about this, Carole?" he asked her as she turned into the living room.

It was hard not to pity the kids - Burt really had not played fair that morning by the looks of pile of keys on his arm chair.

"I think that it is too early to yell at you guys. Who wants coffee?"

"Mom, I love you so much."

As the troop of prom goers headed to find coffee and no doubt some food, Burt turned his eyes on his wife.

"You could have played along for a little bit," he told her as he took her in his arms.

"My senior prom ended up with me a little bit naked next to a lake. Christopher couldn't remember why we had a giant yellow duck with us and neither could I. What about you?"

Burt's face relaxed as he laughed.

"Elizabeth snuck out my room at five. We didn't know it at the time... but she took Kurt with her."

"Honey, if there is one thing you do not have to worry about when it comes to Blaine and Kurt today, its grandbabies."

"I wish I could say the same thing for Finn and Rachel."

"They are sensible. They are good kids, all of them. One free pass is not going to undo the years of good work we've done here - not if we make it very clear that this is a onetime thing."

"Which it is."

"Yes."

The two of them smiled at one another. "I really want to know the gossip from last night."

"I know," he replied as the two of them turned to follow the kids.

X x x

"I am totally going to do that to my kids after prom night," said Sam with a laugh once Burt's master plan to catch them all was revealed.

"Dude, you were sweating," Finn pointed out as he cradled his coffee in his hands.

"Yes, then but it does not mean it is not funny now."

"So, what happened last night?" Carole interjected between the boys knowing it was better to break them off before they reaally got going.

"Everyone just got it on," Mercedes shrugged honestly.

There was no other way she could really put it. "Did you see Jake and Marley?" Blaine asked her.

"Please, at one point, I thought we were going to have to call the cops and report cannibalism the way they were trying to eat each other's faces," Kurt jumped in.

"Though I did not see them at the end of the night."

Rachel's eye brow shot up her head. Even though she did not know the new kids, it did not mean she could not enjoy the gossip. "I just want to know what went on with Puck and Lauren. The two of them seem to be getting on very well."

"Pretty sure the way the two of them were dancing last night they are back together," Blaine confirmed.

"You never really know with the two of them though."

Kurt shrugged. "It does seem to be an educated guess though."

"I'll call him later on and get the low down, bro to bro," said Finn and the eight of them feel silent for a moment.

Carole sighed. "Just as long as you guys had a good night, that is the main thing. Your very last prom." She sighed.

Sam and Blaine were going to be gradating, which meant Mercedes and Kurt were out of it. Somehow Carole did not think Rachel was going to want to go without the rest of her friends there, even if Finn had to attend.

"I am properly going end up going next year again though," her son confirmed.

"I wouldn't bet on it," said the senior class president as he drained his first cup. "Finn, the punch got totally spiked last night. I probably should have said it last night, but that was a moment of epic fail for you dude."

"Yeah but that was why there was teachers and stuff there, that was not my fault," He said with a shrug as a look of realization dawned on his face.

He was a...

"Oh honey," his mother said as Rachel begun to laugh at his side and she nuzzled into his arm.

The atmosphere over breakfast remained as light as it was at that moment, with Burt and Carole's eyes meeting more than once.

The truth was their babies were grown up and as much as that did not mean they were allowed to do as they liked in their house... it did mean they had to start trusting the choices they were making for themselves.

Especially when they were chances they were making choices the two of them agreed with.

X x x

"So how was it?" asked Unique with the phone to her ear.

As soon as she had got the text from Marley to say she was home, she had rang her.

"It was - it was amazing," she said as she sat on her bed.

And she was not just talking about the sex. The entire night. All of it. The night she had thought she was never going to get.

But she had.

She had got the handsome boyfriend who had picked her up for prom. She had got to dance with him all night (asides from when he had been dancing with another girl and becoming her prom king), then she had got to make love to him and spend all night in his arms before waking up with him to have a lovers breakfast...

"I cannot remember the last time I felt so happy... what about you and Trent?"

"Oh, he was a complete gentleman, worse luck," she said as she giggled. "He dropped me home by twelve but the two of us... we're together. Properly."

The two girls squealed. "Can you believe the prom the two of us had? It is not as if we are even seniors yet. We can do this all over again."

Unique found she did not want to think about it. She did not want to think about a prom she was not going to with Trent.

"So are the two of you meeting up today?" Marley asked after the pause.

"No, he is going over to Westerville today - so we can meet up and properly dissect last night?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

X x x

As ever on Saturday morning, there was a very slow pace and easy mood to the Lima Bean. The work for the week was mostly done and the patrons were there through choice, to sit and enjoy rather than just rushing through.

That was certainly the case for the six young men who walked in. There were three soon to be graduates from Dalton Academy for boys, along with two who had already, as well as a happy round faced McKinley student.

He, in particular, was full of the joys of the night before as they sat down with their coffees.

"Honestly, as soon as he said we were going to be having a Disney prom, I knew it was going to be awesome but - " words failed him and he broke off.

"Glad to know you are missing us, dude," Jeff teased.

Trent was unable to stop himself rolling his eyes.

"You know that I love and miss dear old Dalton. But I like the idea of what is coming to me in the future," he said with a smirk.

"So are you going to tell us her name or are we going to have to drag it out of you." David asked.

"Unique."

"Wade Adams?"

"That would be the one!" he told his friends proudly with a wide smile.

It was no surprise to him to find his old friends knew her name. They were all on the show choir scene in a small state and she had been a National NVP.

"And the two of you have had this little thing going on for how long now?" asked Wes.

If there was a big brother of the group then that role undoubtedly fell to him and David to fulfil. That was something Wes had a great deal of pride in.

"Ever since I got to McKinley, if I am honest. In the first few days she rode me pretty hard, but..."

"But now you are beginning to hope she is going to be willing to ride - "

"Nick!" Wes stopped the brunette who shrugged as if to say he had no shame.

Trent displayed a wide us of colourful language as the group laughed, drawing the discussion of the night before to a natural end.

"So how did senior prank go?" he asked once order was restored. "I hope you all did me proud."

"Nick and Jeff did pretty good from where I was sitting," confirmed Thad.

The blonde concurred, but looked at his class mate disappointedly. "Which I do feel the need to point out was safely from the side lines."

As the three Dalton seniors who found themselves on the very edge of graduation begun to argue over which of them had contributed the most to the day which marked the end of their high school career, Wes was the one to observe Trent, and as much as he was clearly stoked about everything that was going on in his own life, it was written all over his face how much he wished he had been part of that day.

How sorry he was he had missed it all.

Nick caught on. "It would have been a lot more fun if you had been there with us, dude."

Trent nodded. "I know that," he said with a smile.

"Are you about to hang this afternoon?"

"I wish I could," Trent sighed, "but I have got a Regional's competition to prepare for."

He might not be exactly where he wanted to be in that moment.

But that was where he was heading.

X x x

_Thank god for Puck..._

"Moms car broke down - thank you so much for coming to get me!" said the petite blonde as she came into the arrival lounge of Lima Air port and stepped into the arms of an old friend.

"You got it, mama. How are you? How was our baby girl?"

Quinn stepped back. Having made a detour to New York to see Shelby and Beth, she had arrived home a couple of days later than she otherwise would have for summer break. The weekend she had spent with them had been lovely, the mistakes of the past forgotten.

She had taken plenty of pictures to show Noah when the two of them got a chance.

"She is really good -_ really _good. Chatting away," she nodded as he picked up her bag and the two of them headed out to his car. "And walking now!"

Noah's pride in their daughter radiated through him.

"And you?" he asked again.

"I came top of the year group in the exams, so I am pretty happy if I am honest."

"That's my girl."

Only now, he thought, she really wasn't... he only had two girls: Lauren and Beth...

"I know that look," Quinn sighed as she stopped walking. "Who is it this time?"

He paused for a moment. With any of his other ex's he could not have had this conversation.

But after all Quinn and he had been through, things were different. They could be honest and happy for one another.

"The one." He said honestly. "She's the one."

_Please review!_

**Author note:** So for reasons which don't need stating, this has been the toughest week the glee fandom has ever endured. I hope all you guys are ok and just wanted to send some love to you; we all need it right now.

When the news broke, I was lucky enough to be at the G3 convention in London. It was an experience I'll never ever forget.

One bright spot in the weekend for me though was during the Q and A's. Dom Barnes said that if Trent ever did transfer to McKinley, he'd be pretty interested in a storyline where Trent dated Unique. So for me, thinking of TRTN, that was a pretty awesome. I feel like I can say this story would be approved of by our Trent. And the Lima Bean scene with the Warblers was written at G3 as well.

Once again, lots of love to you all - big hug


	12. The Results Are In

**Here's what you missed on Glee:** Rachel and Kurt had exams, there was a battle for the lead solo performance and Quinn came home!

**Chapter 12**

"First of all, I feel the need to say I do not think I have ever seen this room so full," smiled Will as he looked at the glee club members, past and present, who had come to that Mondays meeting.

As soon as he had seen how many people he had in there, he knew it was going to be a lot of fun.

A collective cheer went up, a welcoming for Rachel and Kurt and Quinn who were all back for National's.

It also seemed to Marley that it was a passing of the flame, to the new members of the club, especially seeing as Rachel was in the room. Rachel had used glee to achieve her dreams and that was what she was going to do. This was them saying that they had had their time – and now they were going to use their experiences to enhance those of their successors.

"And the second thing I need to say is I hope you all had a whole lot of fun at the prom, because now that is over the serious work needs to begin. We are two weeks from National's. _Two weeks,_ guys."

And no one needed to be told that time was going to go in no time at all.

The members of the New Directions looked at one another with excitement as well as trepidation.

For some of them it was going to be the first ever National competition. For some of them, it was going to be their last.

Whichever way however, they all wanted to succeed.

Will recognized that fire. He had seen it in this room before.

"In all the excitement of last week, I do think I forgot to tell you all who our lead soloist is going to be," he said and he felt the room breathe in.

All of them.

"It's not going to be you," jibbed Quinn as she sat not to Rachel, the gentle tease a reminded of how far the two of them had come.

"For once I can say I can accept that," she said with a grin.

The two of them squeezed hands. As much as Brittany and Santana were missed, it felt as if the whole family was back together in a way.

And now it was time to watch one of the new babies fly.

"A drum roll please. Finn," asked Will and from where he sat on the drums, the teaching assistant happily complied with what his mentor wanted from him.

Sam felt his hands gripped together as he wondered if he had ever had a real shot at this - if it had really been the right thing to either try out for it. Still, he was going to have no regrets. Tina looked at Mr Schue - and she _knew_. In her heart, she had always known - but very much like her blonde class mate... she had no regrets for trying.

As for Trent and Unique, the two of them held one another's hand... and did not look at one another.

This was big.

This was the end of the year competition wise... and all of them had had to work so hard to get to the point they were at that.

"Unique."

For a moment she was not sure if she had heard right - opening up her eyes she looked at Mr Schue at he smiled at her, looked across at the graduates as they clapped her.

But suddenly, she was unable to do any of them above because she had been pulled into a huge embrace.

By Trent. Her Trent. Even though she was able to feel his arms about her and was able to hear him saying how proud of her he was, an irrational part of her thought this was going to change things between the two of them. That it would alter and destroy….

He had hoped he was going to get a solo for his last competition - yet she, who still had the chance to compete the next year, had one for this year.

"You don't mind?" she asked as he pulled back.

"I am so proud of you," he said simply as the two of them looked at one another. How could she doubt that look in his eye? Once more their fingers interlaced as they turned back to the front of the class room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Trent was able to see Blaine looking at him with amusement on his face. The two old friends smiled at one another.

"Unique is going to do us all proud, just as she always has done before. But now we need to move on to our next challenge. Duet leads. Have any of you paired up?"

"Blaine and I!" Marley smiled.

The two of them had always worked easily together. Their performance at Regional's had proved that well enough.

"Anyone else?"

There was a silence through the room.

If Tina had sung lead, then she would have hoped to do so with Blaine. Sam had been focused on being the lead soloist, as had Trent and Unique. Joe had been asked to try for the duet by Sugar, but had excused himself by saying that he was too busy helping out with the music for the competition. Jake wanted to follow in Mike's footsteps and become one of the main dancers now he did not have to worry about Ryder or about Brittany. Artie had enough on his plate to get ready for the group number which he was set to lead and Lauren was more than happy to sway in the back ground.

"Anyone?" asked Will again.

One more, there was silence...

"Then I guess we have our leads..."

Marley felt a thrill as her eyes met the hazel one of her singing partner. It had not been an easy year... but they were still showing faith in her. And that meant a lot.

More than she was actually able to say.

"All we need now is our music," Finn said.

"I think we should stick with Stevie or the M People."

They were the artists they had selected for the competition - they had to weave their number into that no matter what.

"That's what we are going to do. Right, this week is going to be all about booty camp. Our leads are going to have to double up on their work and we all need to put work in to 'For Once In My Life,' to get it up to a ten, but we are going to get there. Mike, I feel like you might as well take over."

"You got it Mr Schue." The college boy got up and clasped his hands.

After four years of being involved in the club in one way or another, he knew the majority of the kids in glee joined to sing - dance was just an annoying add on which they had to master.

But for him it had never been that way. What Rachel and Kurt had found they were able to express with their voices, he could only do with his body. With kids like Jake in the glee club he felt as if the lessons which he was able to teach were not going to go completely to waste.

"I hate dance," sighed Lauren to Puck as she stood at the back of choir room about twenty minutes later. This was one of the reasons she had not enjoyed glee before.

But at the same time, there was no way out of it this time. Not for two more weeks any way.

"But baby, I love to see you move," he purred in her ear bringing a smile to her face and causing her to shake her head.

After the week end the two of them had had together, they both knew things were moving on.

She made no response but to shift her focus back to Mike.

The session was all in all productive. Whereas previous booty camps had left them feeling to say the least a little nervous and filled somewhat with trepidation, the way in which Mike had built them up to steps slowly that day paid off.

"Great work, from all of you today," said Will as he retook the floor. "But before you go I just wanted to know if any of you want to reinstate the mentoring system that we had going on here during Grease. The graduates are back for a reason - they want to help you guys."

"Well, if Lauren wants some help with her moves then I would be happy to oblige." Puck offered without a second thought.

"And you think you are the man to get me into shape?"

"I'll ride you hard, I promise," against her will, Lauren sniggered.

"That'd be a new sensation."

Will had been trying to find the right way to respond to those comments when Mike spoke up.

"I think Tina needs some help with her dance moves as well," he said as he gave her a knowing smile.

"Tina can dance just fine," Artie said knowing that when she had been going off about older members of the glee club coming back to help out all year, she was not going to like that comment.

He was therefore surprised by her answer: "Mike's right - I could use a little more help." She sent a nervous but excited look to the college student who was once more her man.

"What kind of parallel universe did I wake up in?"

"And Blaine can't hit a high F - we should work on that," Kurt added a comment which made his boyfriend nod vigorously.

"There is not a high required for Nationals," Marley objected.

"Ok ,so I can see it is that time again: Hell to the no," Mercedes took control of the situation. "Mr Schue said that you guys could have mentors - not make out partners."

Will laughed as the situation diffused itself. "I have to agree with Mercedes. Tina, Blaine, Artie and Sam, I find it hard to believe there is anything any one could teach the four of you at this point. Trent, are you ok with the way we work in the New Directions now?"

"I think so, but I can ask Blaine if there is anything I do need to know," he said confidently.

"The rest of you know you can go to any of them as well. Right, get out of here," he said with a smile.

"I cannot believe we are back round to Nationals time," Finn said to him as the troops left the room, many of them hand in hand with their sweet hearts.

It might not be Valentines, but Will did not think he had ever seen his kids so in love. And that was a good thing in his mind - they were in sync, they were unified.

"It has come round quick - it always does. Given everything we have been through this year, I am feeling good about this. Everyone is working hard - we have a shot," he said with confidence.

Finn matched his smiled.

They were in this together - all of them. And that was what gave them the greatest chance.

X x x

"Do neither of you have homes to go to or something?"

"No," Rachel shrugged as Burt walked past her and Blaine who were happily camped out of the Hudson Hummel sofa.

"Well, just as long as I know," he said as he headed into the kitchen to see his sons getting drinks and crisps.

The two of them were so obviously happy and relaxed that he did not have much heart to tease on.

"Movie night?" he asked.

"We need it," Kurt told him. "Mike made sure that all of us worked hard in booty camp, even if we are not performing... and then Blaine got a duet lead for Regional's so we have that to celebrate as well."

"Good on him." the mechanic nodded.

"Good day at the garage?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, but I think I am going to need you in over the weekend."

"I can do that," he said as he and Kurt headed back into join their partners who were more than willing to be taken in to the arms of their boyfriends as they passed the snacks about.

As the four of them were getting into West Side Story, Rachel's phone beeped.

"Anything important?" asked Finn dropping a kiss in to her hair.

"Yeah," she nodded her voice sort of flat and her voice not showing a lot of emotion. "The results have come out."

"Which results?" hey asked a little absent mindedly before his brain clicked into gear.

He looked down at her but it did not seem to matter for she was already looking at Kurt and the two of them were having a moment. They said nothing but understood one another perfectly…. What this meant. This was what the two of them had been working for all semester. What they had in one way or another been working for all year.

"Our first year results," She said.

"I have no I idea if I want to know," he shook his head. He was so used to falling at one hurdle or another.

That was just what life did to him. It gave and then it took away… What if he hadn't passed? What if this was it? What if the New York dream was over?

As he begun to get lost in side of his own panicked thoughts, he felt a hand hold his hand and he was drawn back to present by the deep brown eyes which brought peace to his mind.

"Well, I do – because I _know_ you have done amazing," Blaine said it with such conviction that it was almost as if the younger boy had seen his results already.

There was no doubt in him. Just confidence and love.

Once more he looked back at his flat mate and the two of them seemed to come to the same conclusion at once.

Not looking at the results was not going to change them and nor was it going to make them go away.

They had to know. "I am going to go and get the lap top," Kurt said and got up.

"What if I did don t make it through the first year? I mean I did not get Fanny, what if I am longer good enough to be at NYADA? What if I have not grown enough as a performer?" she said and was only silenced when she felt a pair of lips on her own.

The kiss tasted of certainty.

_"You have passed." _

Looking into the eyes she had once dreamed were going to fall on her with a look such as they had right then, Rachel was reminded how far the two of them have come.

"Ok?" asked Finn.

Bobbing her head, Rachel allowed a nervous smile to creep on to her face.

In the end it was Blaine who logged on to the computer. Kurt had tried to do so multiple times, but the nervous shake in his hands prevented his putting in the password accurately.

"What is it?" asked Blaine, looking at him expectantly.

Shutting his eyes, Kurt sighed. "Come what may 206, no spaces, no capitals."

"I love you," Blaine sighed.

"And as touching as that is, can we get back to mine and Kurt's futures?" Rachel asked.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Pretty sure Rachel is going to combust if she doesn't," Finn pointed out.

Blaine nodded and passed over the lap top. Some tapping on the lap top was book ended by nervous sighs, and then Rachel shut her eyes as the page loaded. Once Finn had squeezed her hand – she looked.

"I passed!" she said in an almost monotone before she begun to laugh. "I did it, I passed!"

"I knew you were going too!" said Finn as he kissed her.

"That's great!" Kurt grinned – "Now give it to me!"

Not a minute passed before the scene replayed itself with Kurt finding out his place at NYADA was safe for another year, the only difference being was the person he kissed.

"We just have to get you in there now buddy," said Finn as he looked at Blaine. The high school student nodded nervously and return to celebrating his boyfriend's victory, trying as hard he was not to think too much about his own acceptance.

Thinking about it was not going to make it come any sooner. And so for that night he would simply take the back seat and beam with pride.

X x x

"Hey good looking," said Will as he put his arms about Emma. Having been cleaning up her desk when her husband came in, she hadn't seen him and squealed when he took her in his arms. It did not take her long to turn and smile at him however. "Ready to go home?"

Their lips met.

"Always – you know me. Good day?" Emma asked with a grin as she picked up her bag.

"Yes," he nodded as she picked the keys up to lock up before she left her office. Her eyes fell on the clock before they headed out.

"You're late," she realized. By a good ten minutes. "Glee club over run?"

"Kind of," he admitted. "I mean the club got out on time but I had to ask which graduates who I was booking rooms for when we go to Nationals."

"W-what?" her tone instantly disapproving.

_Why don't you just rent them a bunch of motel rooms? _

"Emma, they came home to mentor, a lot of them. They want to come to cheer on their friends, they want – "

"Will, this is a school trip. The majority of the mentors are getting in on with members of the glee club," she said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but they were in –"

"This is a school trip. Honey, their parents are trusting us with their children and that while they are away they won't do the nasty or – or do the nasty," she repeated…

It suddenly dawned on Will she was right…

"I can't tell them they can't come when I have said they could."

"Maybe not – but in that case, you have to impose a no sex ban on glee club for the weekend," Emma said as she locked up her office and walked away leaving her husband somewhat bewildered.

"And how am I meant to do that?"

_Please review!_


	13. A Big Yellow Bus

**Here's what you missed on Glee**: Emma found out Will had invited the graduates to Nationals and freaked out because school trips should be rated PG. The song list for Nationals was decided and everyone just got super hyper because, you know… Nationals!

**Chapter 13**

"Is there a reason you asked us to stay behind Mr Schue?" asked Quinn.

Four days – that was all that was left until the New Directions, more united than ever, were off to Regionals.

That was how long Will Schuester had been putting off having this conversation.

But he knew he could no longer.

"Yes – there is. Now before I go any further, I want to say to all of you how grateful I am for all you have done for the younger classmen."

"Mr Schue, It is not as if you have to thank us – they're our friends," said Mercedes with a shrug.

"I know – but what I meant to say, is that you must not think that what I am about to say is because I do not trust you guys – I do, very much – but I feel I need to remind you when you go to the competition with us, you do so really as chaperones given your role in here over the past few – well months, for some of you. All I ask is that for those four days we are away alone, you conduct yourself with the proper – propriety."

All of the graduates looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"I know I have no authority over any of you any more – and a lot of you are in very adult relationships with people you care very much about – but what I am trying to say is I have a duty of care to the current New Directions."

"No – I am pretty sure what your say is there is going to be no nookie at Nationals!" Mike realized. And he knew that was not going to be a very easy thing for him to promise... that he wouldn't… Especially after the way he and Tina had celebrated the victory the year before.

"What I am saying is this is a school trip and you are all adults…"

"And while we are away we can't corrupt your babies," Kurt sighed. It was coming up more two years since he and Blaine had had their wicked way with one another. However, he was honestly able to see where the Glee club director was coming from. It was a school trip, and it was great for them that they had always had a faculty member who cared so much.

But…

But the fact was it was bad enough that he and Blaine could not find a relief –for their needs in his father's house…. A weekend away had been a very welcomed prospect for the two of them. He had known until the competition was over he had to take a back seat but when it was over…. He had thought he was going to get to enjoy a little time with Blaine in the way that the two of them liked to spend their free time.

Not just watching musicals and football, or going to mall or for food.

But proper _time away_.

"I really wish I could make a promise to keep my hands off Lauren while we are away," Puck sighed. But he knew he couldn't. She was too hot and the two of them were… hot.

"Wow this sucks," Finn sighed in an exaggerated matter – "I mean, for you guys. Rachel kinda graduated with us a while back so, you know," he shrugged.

Kurt looked at Puck. Puck turned to Finn… and punched on the arm.

"Ow."

X x x

The footsteps which had sounded as if they had such purpose slowed as they reached the auditorium. In the middle of the stage sat a boy just looking out at the seats, lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you remember when I caught you on here dancing and singing on your own?" Tina asked as she walked in to the auditorium to find Artie there.

_De ja vu…_

"It does not even seem so long since we were _trying_ to sing 'sit down your rocking the boat'," he said as he gave her a wide grin.

Yes he remembered.

She nodded. "And we did have to really_ try_," she said as she stood at his side.

"I do not think any of us have a problem with admitting how much we sucked back then," Artie shrugged. Because it did not matter anymore. They kicked butt now.

"And now in just a few days we are going to go and defend our title of being the best show choir in America, at our third Nationals competition in a row."

"If you stop and think about it, it is mad to think of how far we have come."

Yes. That was a statement she was able to agree with. Through all the ups and the down, the turmoil and the tantrums. "If I am honest, there are days when I still can't quite believe it. Somewhere along the road we got to be good at something – and we all got to be great friends."

"And we got travel and to see the world from a whole different set of eyes. Not too bad for a set of losers like us," he grinned.

"I thought when I got out of this place I was going to look back on High School as one of the worst times of my life – but as it turns out, I think it might just be one of the very best."

The two of them grinned before Tina put in a clause – "apart from the slushees."

Now that was something he felt more than able to agree with.

"Apart from the slushees," he grinned. "So is there a reason you're here?"

She shrugged. "You know, I know at some point next year I am going to be back to help out the club – it does seem as if it is the done thing for all of us… but – but it just hitting me that we are not going to be here for a lot longer and it – I just want to sing." She said with a shrug.

"Want to duet?" he said with a smile.

Tina nodded and passed over the sheet music she had in her hands. "Always."

He looked down at the song sheet – "I totally dig this song."

"And so you should."

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

She smiled as she came to the end of the first verse. Well, she supposed he had proved a long time ago what he was going to do if she ever sang out of key. He was going to stay right by her side and help her get better.

He was going to be one of the people – in fact **– the** person who helped her give up her stutter. He was going to give her courage. She had not known it when the two of them had met – but he was going to be one of the people who made her better.

A better person.

_What do I do when my love is away.  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends_

She laughed as he took over from her and in his eyes she saw the apologies that he had once owed her when they had been so much younger. What her and Mike had had was so real and now she had that back she did not think that she was ever going to give that up. But it did not change the fact she and Artie had had something which was very real too once upon a time.

The memories which they had created in their short time together were going to live in their minds forever.  
_  
Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love._

As they shared the song, she saw there was also a slight frustration in him as he sang the words.

It was as if he was feeling them and it did not take her very long to work out why.

Kitty Wilde.  
_  
Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine.  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

The two of them feel silence as the song came to an end and she simply looked at him knowingly.

"You know, if you speak to her about it, then she might just be into you," she told him.

He did not question how well she was able to read him. That simply came as a byproduct of the two of them having grown up together.

"No – I – I do not think that a girl like Kitty would seriously be in to a boy like me," he nodded to his chair.

"What, a national champ who is about to go to one of the greatest film schools in New York City? You're right, who'd want to be with a loser like you?" she teased.

X x x

"How did it go?" asked Emma as Will walked back into their flat. As soon as she saw him, she knew it was going to down as one of his least favorite chats he had ever had with his group of kids.

"Well, I do not know if they took it on board – but I did what I could," he said with a shrug.

Emma nodded, only half way sympathetic – the problem was even though she knew it was the wrong thing to let the graduates come and get there – whatever, on with their partners while they were on a school trip, but she was pretty sure they would have just have invited themselves. And as she was co-chaperone, and his wife, he should have spoken to her. She understood they were his friends as well as his ex-students…

But he had to use his brain from time to time as well.

"Did they… I mean who?"

"I think I am going to have to keep an eye on Puck and Lauren to say the least – but I know at the end of the day, I did all that I could to try and get out of the situation which I got myself in to. Let's face it, the majority of them are already in very adult relationship and I do not know how much attention I would pay to me at their ages."

"All we can do is book one room for the girls, another for the boys and make sure that the others are on a different floor to us," she sighed.

He nodded and he knew she was right. They could make it as hard as they could for them.

"This was all so much easier when the New Directions were just starting out," he muttered as the two of them embraced. It had not even been an issue.

"Then you have it see it as part of the price of your success. You saw these kids grow up - some are three weeks away from graduating now – they are not kids anymore, Will."

"And then all the originals are going to be gone," he sighed.

All of the kids who had had a common cause and a dream. And as much as he was so glad he had got to be part of their success, he was sorry to be losing them.

He really was.

"Yes – but you are going to get a new group who need you just as much. Maybe they are going to even more."

That was what glee was about. At the beginning of the year he was able to remember the kids worrying about who was going to be the new Rachel. Now he found he was wondering about the next Artie and the next Tina, the next Kurt and Blaine, even the next Trent.

"They are going to have quite the legacy to live up too, whoever they are."

"And you are going to have so much fun watching them do just that."

X x x

"You know, I think I love your parents…"

"I love them when they leave for the night too."

Tracing a finger up and down Blaine's arm, Kurt sighed.

And to think just a few mere moths beforehand… Contentment had been nothing but a phrase, a word with no meaning.

Now it filled his whole heart.

Looking down, he felt his heart swell at the head of curly black hair which was laid squarely on his chest.

Having stayed behind for Mr Schue's little meeting (which was one of the weirdest thing Kurt had ever gone through at McKinley – and that was saying a lot) he had heard what he had said – he had taken it on board. But from the moment he had seen Blaine waiting for him behind the wheel out in the parking lot, he had been intensely aware of the fact that the two of them were not yet at Nationals.

The drive home had been filled with ideal chat about the day – Kurt had tried to explain why he had had to stay behind to his boyfriend and it soon came apparent that he found it hilarious.

Till the reality of the situation set in on him.

"Are we going to comply with that? Three days with ours visa's retracted?"

Kurt hoped the two of them were in a weird way. They both had a lot of respect for Mr Schue.

The problem remained however that they were still relatively newly reunited. And as such they were enjoying being so…

Therefore when they had got back to a very empty Anderson residence, one which was going to remain so until at least ten o'clock that night, well – it had been a race to see who was able to undress the other quicker.

Now skin on skin with the only boy he had ever truly been in love with, Kurt felt he could just… be. There was no stress. And the future looked bright.

"They should do it more often."

"We have a whole summer of trying to get our parents to go way," laughed Blaine. As ever, dreams of their own little place filled their heads.

A place where there were going to be no rules but the ones which they set for themselves and most definitely no sex bans.

"So are you ready for all the changes coming up?"

"If it means I get to be with you more then you know I am," he said with a nod. There was no doubting what he was saying. Blaine believed it. "What was it like? Your first week at NYADA?" he asked in an almost childlike tone.

"It can be a bit over whelming and big but it is not going to be like that for you. I am going be there to guide you through."

"And if I do not get it?"

Neither of them had said it yet – but it was a situation they could both find themselves up against… and they had to be ready for that. Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt cup his check and caress it tenderly. Willingly, he looked up at him to meet_ those _eyes.

"Then you pull a me. You find somewhere fabulous to work and then you try again to get in at Christmas," he said as if it was a no brainer, which for Kurt is was. "But you and I both know you'll get in. Either way, I am not leaving for New York without you on the plane with me."

Blaine hummed, before pressing his lips to Kurt's shoulder. "I missed this."

Kurt could only nod in agreement, but soon worked out that he did not like those thoughts very much…

"No – no, let's not talk about missing each other when the two of us don't have to."

"No," muttered Blaine with a smile shutting his eyes. "Let's not do that."

X x x

The following week at school was pressure pot.

Whereas the romance of the week before had allowed the New Directions to be as united as they ever could be, that week they seemed to take it out of those they loved most.

They were getting catty. They were getting tired. It was the last push.

"It is the calm before the storm –" Will said to Finn as the troops left, Marley was particularly frustrated due to her inability to sing a single note right. She was clearly having an off day.

As for the brunette herself, she knew she had to calm down. As he was the one who was closest to her, Jake was getting the brunt of her anger even when he was doing nothing wrong.

"I just need to get this right or else we are going to lose Nationals and not even I can blow two competitions in the space of a year."

"You are not going to do that," he reassured her as they walked down the hall.

She had to admit, she was not convinced.

She gave a weak smile to him as they arrived at her locker. Across the hall she was able to see Trent and Unique – and if she was taking the stress of the week out on her man, Unique was clearly going to pains to make sure she was not doing that. As she put her hand over Trent's chest and kissed him softly good bye for the day, she was as comfortable as her best friend had ever seen her.

Their eyes met and Unique crossed the hall as Trent headed off.

"So what do you say the two of us head off to the mall after school and go get some food?" asked her friend as she approached her. Marley sighed. "You have…"

"All of four days to get ready for Nationals. I am going to go home and work on my song," she said almost apologetically. Unique nodded. In her heart, she had known Marley was going to say that. Turning to Jake, Marley bite her lip. "I am sorry if I have been off with you today." She sighed.

She knew she shouldn't be.

Not when the two of them should be closer than ever.

Brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her forehead. "Do not get yourself all stressed out about this. I know it is a big thing but is not…"

It went without saying it was not worth her risking…

"Just promise me you are going to have a good meal tonight."

She nodded and gave him a kiss…

"See you later girl," Unique sighed.

Marley did not hang about at the school once she had said goodbye to her boyfriend as well as her best friend.

She went straight home – but, in a break with her daily routine, she walked. She allowed the air to clear her mind and the wind blow through her hair.

"Are you alright?" asked her mother as she opened the front door and came inside.

Marley looked at Millie with big eyes. She wanted to say she was fine. She really did.

"You know the closer we all get to leaving for LA, the harder it is getting to keep focused," she sighed as she put her bag down.

"After the way you got through your performance at Regionals, I thought you would have been excited," her mother said as she sat down.

"I am, I am," she almost stuttered. "It is just I am tired… and you know it is coming up to _– you know_." She gave Millie a known look and her mother nodded. "I am a little late, actually," admitted Marley.

"Sweetie, it is not as if you have been regular ever since the fall. Don't worry," her mom smiled.

Marley nodded and wondered if that would be her attitude if she knew everything.

"I am going to go and work the duet…" she said as she wondered up the stairs.

But as soon as she got to her room, she sat on her bed and considered the situation she was in… and prayed in a few days she could refer to it as the situation she had thought she had been in.

X x x

"You know you are going to have to get up and go in a minute," said Tina teased Mike as she put a hoodie and some shorts on.

Ever since the two of them had gone to prom it was as if the time they had spent apart had melted away…

As if the mistakes she had made that year did not matter.

She was his Tina and he was her Mike and they were sweethearts. And nothing else mattered.

From what she had heard from her Blainers of late, the two of them were very much in the same situation as he and Kurt were. The happiest they had been in a long time, just to be with that one person…

"As if it takes me more than five minutes to pack," he laughed.

"Well, I am very glad to hear that – as that problems means you are not taking many tops which suits me fine…"

"I know that is something you always enjoy," Mike teased as she sat by his side. Instantly his hand went to her hip.

"And I am not going to deny it but it is going to take me a bit longer so _get out_," she said as she through his T shirt at him, even as he pulled her back in to his arms and made her giggle.

"You do know that we are not going to get to do – you know – all weekend."

She shook her head. "Please… you know, Blaine and Kurt are freaking out over this too – but let's be honest – what is Mr Schuster going to do? Send us home?"

"Tina, you bad girl."

Brushing her nose against Mike's, she found herself laughing.

"So… we are not going to comply with the sex ban?"

She bit her lip. "Mike, if you think I am going to give you up when I only just have you back, you have another thing coming."

X x x

The New Directions and their chaperones met at William McKinley Hugh School at six o'clock on Thursday evening with their suit cases in tow.

It was time to go.

In the parking lot stood a yellow bus, the one which would take them to the airport, from where their flight was due to leave for LA around eight thirty.

"You know it is lucky that it is _this_ year they are hosting in LA…" realized Mercedes as the bus was loaded up.

"I could not agree more," Will nodded. "If it had been in the first year of the clubs existence, and we had made it this far, we simply would not have had the funds to get there." And yet now, they were one of the best funded clubs in the school due to the prestige they brought to it.

She looked about her and while she was thrilled to be getting on the bus and going with them, she was, Mercedes admitted to herself, a little sad she was not going to get to perform with the glee club that weekend. She was sure all of them in her position were feeling the same… after three years of getting up on that stage, it was odd not too.

From where she stood she could see Puck and Lauren hand in hand, teasing one another over something or other. Kurt was standing behind Blaine, his arms slipped around the boy's waist as he resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. The two of them were chatting with Tina and Mike as well as Unique and Trent, who looked ecstatic that at long last he was about to leave for a Nationals competition.

It had been a long time coming for him.

Marley, Jake and Kitty were with Artie and Joe and Sugar who were going over sheet music, no doubt making last minute preparations, while Rachel and Quinn watched as Finn helped loaded the bus.

"Ready?" she heard Emma asked her husband and saw him nod.

It was time for them to go – and she had been about to get on alone when she felt a hand grab hers.

"And is Miss Mercedes Jones ready?" asked Sam with a smile.

"Oh, you had best believe I am. I am looking forward to seeing you guys take another Nationals trophy," she grinned.

"Then how about you and me get on the bus?"

She gave a nod and the two of them followed Rachel and Finn as the two of them climbed on.

Just as the others followed suit, there was a call.

"Unique, hold up!"

Having been lining up to get on the bus with Trent, Unique turned when she heard her name.

Ryder had come to see them off.

The truth was he had been loitering about the glee club all week long. He had heard them getting excited and planning out fits and practicing their songs and – and he had so many regrets.

Regrets that he had walked out on something which had been such a huge part of his year. Sorry he had stopped doing something which had made him happy.

And even in spite of everything that had gone… he ached to get on that bus.

"I – I just wanted to say good bye," he explained as they looked at one another in the eye.

She nodded. "Thank you – that means a lot."

But the two of them had both hurt the other along the way. For a time, Unique had been sure he had been the – the right one, for now, at least…

But as it turned out, he wasn't. Feeling Trent's hand on her arm, she covered it with her own, her fingers fitting over his like a glove.

"We have to go," Unique told Ryder gently.

Ryder nodded. "I know – just, you know… break a leg and all that."

She nodded, and then… she was gone, ushered on to the bus by the boy who adored her with a passion.

Marley took Ryder's hand as she passed him, squeezing his fingers, an action Kitty copied while Jake gave him a fist bump.

But before Ryder knew it, the bus was loaded and driving away, leaving him alone in the parking lot.

X x x

"NEW DIRECTIONS – WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO NATIONALS!"

The cries of 'holla' and 'yeah baby' which Finn got in response seemed to indicate everyone was excited as he was.

By his side, Rachel held his hand and grinned broadly.

"It's really happening – again!"

The two of them were sat opposite to Will and Emma, with Kurt and Blaine behind them. As Finn turned back, he saw his friends, the majority of them sitting by their significant others laughing and joking.

"Let's have a song!" Jake yelled from the back of the bus, a spot which the majority of the younger students had run too.

"Don't stop Believin!" Finn piped up – Santana looked at his doubtfully.

"How about Run Joey Run?" asked Puck earning a harsh glare from Rachel.

"More Disney!" called Blaine.

There were a few voices of protest, but Blaine shrugged them off as he begun to sing.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way__  
__New friends and new places to see__  
__With blue skies ahead yes__  
__I'm on my way__  
__And there's nowhere else__  
__that I'd rather be_

The voices of discontentment died down fast – Trent and Unique were singing loudly along with the Blaine before the end of the first verse and Kurt to joined in. He freaking loved Brother Bear.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way__  
__And I'm loving every step I take__  
__With the sun beating down yes__  
__I'm on my way__  
__And I can't keep this smile off my face_

Puck had been among those who had wished to object to even more Disney – but… but there was nowhere else in the world he wanted to be. He was with his friends and he was with his brother… and he was with his Lauren. And suddenly this was a tune he knew he was going to be able to get behind… where on earth could he possibly want to be but exactly where he was?

'Cause there's nothing like seeing  
each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell  
will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart

Trent felt a rush run through him as they sung, memories of leaving for previous competitions coming into his head. Due to the fact they were generally so close by, he had never even been away properly for a weekend with a glee club before – competition days in the past had always ended at Dalton. He was sad this was not going to be a Warbler victory – but they _were_ going to be victorious – and when he took part in the performance he was going to do it for Nick and Jeff, for Thad and David and Wes, for Jon and for Blaine.

He'd do it for his brothers.  
_  
__So tell 'em all I'm on my way__  
__New friends and new places to see__  
__And to sleep under the stars__  
__Who could ask for more__  
__With the moon keeping watch over me_

As for Kitty, who sat near Artie at the back, she could not quite believe this was the way she was finishing her sophomore year. At the beginning she had been pretty and she had been popular – glee had been off of her raider.

She had joined the club – well, not to sing. But it had given her the truest friendships she had ever formed and revealed to her things she had not even known about herself.

And just like everyone else, she was more than happy to be vocal about the fact she to was very much on her way…

_Not the snow, not the rain__  
__Can change my mind__  
__The sun will come out, wait and see__  
__And the feeling of the wind in your face__  
__Can lift your heart__  
__Oh there's nowhere I would rather be_

Finn could not help but laughing as he sung out the words – the words which fitted their situation just right.

Due to the fact that everyone was just belting out the song, he had a feeling this was the worst they had sounded in a while collectively… but who gave a damn.

He looked at Rachel and the pure joy of the moment was all over her face… and that was enough for him. It was always going to be enough for him.  
_  
__'Cause I'm on my way now-__  
__well and truly__  
__I'm on my way now__Tell everybody I'm on my way__  
__And I just can't wait to be there__  
__With blue skies ahead yes__  
__I'm on my way__  
__And nothing but good times to share_

Over the past few years, the kids of glee had hurt one another. They had stolen each other's boyfriends and girlfriends. They had stolen one another's song, each other's duet partners. They had not understood at times, they had spoken without thinking.

But they had inspired one another. They had helped one another. They had put roofs over one another's heads and they had clothed each other. They had listened, they had held one another, they _had _understood. They had leant and they had grown.

This was it, Will thought as he held Emma's hand. This was what Glee felt like and sounded like. Eighteen misfits, each with their own insecurities and fears. Each with their own amazing talent which they had been brave enough to harness – because of one another…

_So tell everybody I'm on my way__  
__And I just can't wait to be home__  
__With the sun beating down yes__  
__I'm on my way__  
__And nothing but good times to show__  
__I'm on my way__Yes, I'm on my way_

Picking her beeping phone out of her bag, Quinn checked her messages. A huge smile spread over her face.

"Who was that?" asked Artie.

The blonde smirked. "You'll find out tomorrow."

_Please review!_

_A/N - so this was really a bridge to what comes next - I am really excited about the next chapter. Its got a few moments which have been in my head since... forever. And yes, The Beatles spoilers for S5 are getting me very excited so I jumped the gun a bit! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


End file.
